Toons, CGI und Stop Motion Helden: Die Geschichte
by ROBERTGTAC
Summary: Kommt im Jahr 2020. Robert will die Charaktere von Cartoons, CGI und Stop Motion endgültig besiegen und plant mit dem WL Security, ihre Welt endgültig zu vernichten. Können die Toons, CGI und Stop Motion etwas dagegen unternehmen?
1. Trailer 1

(Es hat eine Zeit begonnen…)

Die Kamera zeigt die Nickelodeon Animation Studios und noch andere Studios.

(…die die Welt jemals kennt.)

(Dafür müssen Sie den übelsten Superschurken besiegen.)

Die Kamera zeigt Robert, wie er böse lächelt.

Dobro: Robert, hast du meine Kamera genommen?

Robert: PAPA, kann ich nicht ein Foto für mich machen?

Dobro: Sorry, chill mal.

Robert: Danke.

(Es ist Zeit.)

Dexter: Dieses Experiment wird ihn zur Vulkan bringen.

Patrick zerstört, das Experiment und Dexter ist schockiert.

Patrick: Hähähä. Es war lustig.

(Die Cartoons…

(Es zeigt die Cartoonisten.)

(…die CGI…)

(Es zeigt die CGI Charaktere.)

(…und die Stop Motion…)

(Es zeigt die Stop Motion Charaktere.)

(…müssen den übelsten und schlimmsten Superschurken aufhalten…)

(Es zeigt Robert.)

(…Robert.)

WL Security: Und was ist mit mir?

Robert grunzt zu Wut.

Spongebob fährt einen Wiener U-Bahn, nämlich Typ U2 (Silberpfeil).

Spongebob: Wuhuu. Es macht Spaß.

Die Charaktere verprügeln Robert.

Die Maschine aktiviert sich.

Der Laser kommt näher zu einer Erde, wo die Toons, CGI und die Stop Motion Charaktere leben. Das Laser trifft den Planet.

BOOM

(TOONS, CGI und STOP MOTION HELDEN: DIE GESCHICHTE.)

WL Security: Warum musst du das alleine übernehmen?

Robert: Meine Familie geht zu einer Feier.

WL Security: Bist du auch eingeladen?

Robert: Ja, aber ich gehe erst später.

WL Security: Wieso?

Robert: (böse) Oida, weil ich beschäftigt mit meinem Plan bin. Ok?

WL Security: Ich glaube, du bist nicht eingeladen.

Robert: Ich bin eingeladen, ok?

Robert und der WL Security fangen an zu streiten.

(Ab 2020 auf Fanfiction net)

**Ihr werdet bestimmt fragen, warum kommt es im 2020, hier ist der Grund: Ich bin leider ziemlich in Stress, weil ich begann, vor einen Monat mit der Lehre. Ich glaube, ich werde im Neujahr die Geschichte beginnen.**

**Warum auf Rated M: Es werden einige Beleidigungen kommen und Gewalt mit Verletzung + Blut. Also, ich meine schlagen, verprügeln,...**


	2. Trailer 2

(Die Kamera zeigt den Planet, wo die Toons, CGI und Stop Motion Charaktere leben.)

DIESER PLANET IST EINER DER BEKANNTESTEN PLANETEN DER WELT, DIE KEIN MENSCH JEMALS KENNT, AUSSER EINER…

(Die Kamera zeigt Robert, dass er hat einen Teleskop und sieht den Planet.)

WL Security: Schaust du auf deinem blöden Teleskop, auf die anderen Planeten?

(Robert grunzt vor Wut.)

Robert: (grunzt) Hältst du deine doofe Klappe? Ich bin beschäftigt.

BALD.

Spongebob: Wir müssen einen U-Bahn Zug nehmen.

Angelica: Und welchen? Ich hoffe, es wird eine V.

Moxy: Hörst du bitte auf, mit diesen „V"? Es ist nervig.

(Der Typ V fährt von der Werkstatt weg. Spongebob hat einen alten Silberpfeil, denn Typ U2. Die anderen, außer Angelica, Lola und Thaddäus jubeln.)

Lola, Angelica, Thaddäus: Oh Mann.

SIE SIND AUF EINE MISSION.

Spongebob: Wir müssen den Typ aufhalten.

Spike: Wie gefährlich ist er? Mein Sohn Tyke bekommt Panik.

Lisa: Laut meiner Berechnungen ist er extrem gefährlich und auch schlimm.

(Tyke wird immer panischer und panischer und fängt an laut zu weinen. Die anderen versuchen, die Ohren zu machen, aber ohne Erfolg. Robert hört das auch und fragt, wer da laut weint.)

Robert: (fragt sich) Weint da ein lautes Baby?

Mandy: Er schreit, aber wirklich laut.

….

Robert: (böse) Ihr könnt zu euren Welt „Auf Wiedersehen" sagen.

(Die Toons, CGI und die Stop Motion Charaktere flüchten von der Explosion einer Maschine.)

(Die verprügeln Robert.)

(Der Laser nähert sich auf den Planet.)

(BOOM)

TOONS, CGI UND STOP MOTION HELDEN: DIE GESCHICHTE

Dobro: Weißt du, was du eigentlich zu tun hast?

Robert: Ich bin nicht blöd. Also frag mir nicht zum fünfzigsten Mal.

Michael: Er muss, weil du…

Robert: Würdet ihr bitte eure Klappe halten? Ich bin beschäftigt. (schaut auf die Uhr) Oh und ihr kommt zu spät. Es ist 17 Uhr 50.

Dobro und seine Familie gehen so schnell, wie möglich weg.

Robert: Hm. Das war einfach.

AB 2020 AUF FANFICTION NET

**Wie gesagt, ab 2020 kommt es hier.**

**Warum Rated M: Wie gesagt, wegen Beleidigungen, Gewalt mit Verletzung und Blut.**


	3. Trailer 3

(Es zeigen die Cartoons, CGI und Stop Motion Charaktere, dass die lachen, spielen und herumalbern.)

DIESE SHOWS SIND DIE MEISTGESEHENE, DIE KLEINE KINDER MÖGEN ES ZU SCHAUEN; AUSSER EINER…

(Die bemerken nicht, dass eine Überwachungskamera am Baum ist. Inzwischen in Wien. Robert sieht im Fernsehen, diese Charaktere böse an und isst ein Popcorn und ein Dixi. Der WL Security kam an.)

WL Security: (schreit) GUTEN MORGEN WELT!

(Das erschreckt Robert und das ganze Popcorn, sowie das ganze Dixi und das ganze heiße Tee schüttet genau auf Roberts Hose. Er schreit, weil sein heißer Tee auf seine Hose geschüttet wurde. Er dreht um und starrt den WL Security böse an. Der WL Security ist nervös.)

WL Security: (nervös) Ähm. Morgen.

Robert: (beruhigt) Morgen.

AB NÄCHSTES JAHR…

(Die Cartoons, CGI und die Stop Motion Charaktere sind in Radiator Springs Gerichtssaal und werden von den Autos mies behandelt.)

Spongebob: Herr Sherriff, wir müssen nach Wien.

Sherriff (Cars): (böse) Wo ist euer Anwalt?

Finn: Pfft. Wir haben keinen Anwalt.

Sherriff: Diese Angeklagten sind ohne einen Anwalt. Dafür werde mich kümmern. (zu den anderen Autos) Hey. Möchte jemand von denen ein Anwalt sein?

(Die anderen Autos fahren zurück, außer Hook.)

Hook (Cars): Ich mache es Sherriff.

Grim: Oh Mann. Ich glaube, er wird der schlechteste sein.

…SIND SIE AUF EINE MISSION!

(Diese Charaktere sind auf einem Zug in Indien und werden von indischen Leuten geärgert.)

Mann: (böse, schreit) Na los verschwinde und geht auf euren Welt zurück ihr…

(Die Charaktere fühlen sich genervt und schmeißen die Menschen aus genervten Gründen aus dem Zug raus und Ralph schlägt den Lokführer und schmeißt den Lokführer raus aus der Lok.)

Ralph: Den habe ich, was gezeigt.

SIE MÜSSEN NACH EUROPA, UM DEN GRÖSSTEN SUPERSCHURKEN ZU BESIEGEN!

(Die Charaktere sind in Russland und fahren mit dem Auto durch die Glatteisige Straße.)

Peter (Family Guy): (verwirrt) Warum schneit es hier? Es soll eigentlich Sommer sein.

…

Robert: (böse) Die Maschine ist geteilt. Das heißt: (zu den WL Security und den 2 Soldaten) Ihr drei geht zur Casablanca und aktiviert die Maschine und…

WL Security: Wo ist Casablanca?

Robert macht ein Gesichtsklatscher.

Robert: Es ist im 23. Bezirk du nerviger Idiot.

…

Tuesday (Uglydolls): Schnell zu der Maschine.

…

Robert: Ihr Idioten glaubt, ihr könnt mich aufhalten? Dann gibt's was.

…

(In Casablanca strahlt es extrem.)

…

(Die Charaktere fahren mit der Wiener U-Bahn.)

…

(Die Charaktere flüchten vor der Explosion einer Maschine.)

…

(Die Charaktere schlagen und verprügeln Robert.)

…

(Der Laser nähert sich, wo die Charaktere leben.)

(BOOM!)

TOONS, CGI UND STOP MOTION HELDEN: DIE GESCHICHTE.

(Die Charaktere sind gelangweilt, aber Luna nimmt ein DJ Box und macht ein Party und die Charaktere tanzen im indischen Zug. Der Song spielt We could be hereos von Alesso. Die Menschen stecken den Stecker aus.)

Mann: (böse) Wisst ihr eigentlich, wie spät es ist?

(Die Charaktere fühlen sich wieder genervt und entkoppeln den Waggon, wo die Menschen sind.)

Frau: Hey, was soll das?

Ox: Wiedersehen, ihr Nervensägen.

(Die Charaktere fahren weiter Richtung Wien und tanzen weiter.)

AB 2020 AUF FANFICTION NET UND WATTPAD

**Ich werde diese Geschichte auch auf Wattpad machen.**

**Kleine Änderung: Es wird ein großer Abenteuer Geschichte sein. Es werden auch Schimpfwörter kommen, ABER nur von Songs!**


	4. Trailer 4 (FINALE)

(Die Cartoon, CGI und Stop Motion Charaktere starren am Himmel.)

DIESE CHARAKTERE SIND DIE MEIST GELIEBTEN SHOWS DER WELT; AUSSER EINER….

(Robert sieht mal wieder im Fernseher, diese Charaktere an. Er hört Fußschritte und sieht nach hinten, dass der WL Security ihn erschrecken wollte, aber er wurde erwischt.)

Robert: (böse) Netter Versuch Narr.

WL Security: Oh Mann.

AB 2020 WERDEN DIE CHARAKTERE EINEN SUPERSCHURKEN AUFHALTEN!

Robert: (spricht im Walkie-Talkie) Ok Mister. Du kannst schon, die Maschine anschalten.

(Robert hört im Walkie-Talkie, dass der WL Security und die 2 Soldaten schnarchen. Er grunzt vor Wut.)

Robert: (im Walkie-Talkie) AUFSTEHEN, IHR TROTTELN!

(Der WL Security und die 2 Soldaten sind durch Roberts Schreie aufgestanden.)

WL Security: Hä? Was?

(Robert macht ein Gesichtsklatscher.)

Robert: Oh Mann.

SIE SIND AUF EINE MISSION!

(Die Charaktere frieren in einem Wald in Russland. Denen ist extrem kalt.)

Lincoln: Ich habe mir nicht vorgestellt, dass es hier kalt ist.

Stewie (Family Guy): Ich auch nicht, aber mein Vater hat nur eine kuschelige und warme Jacke.

(Die Charaktere jagen Peter wegen einer kuscheligen und warmen Jacke. Stewie ist überrascht.)

Stewie: Ich habe ihn gewarnt.

…

Spongebob: Damit kommst du nicht durch, Sir.

…

Robert: (böse) (zu den Charakteren) Ihr könnt auch zu eurem Freunden „Auf Wiedersehen" sagen.

…

(In Casablanca (im 23. Bezirk) strahlt es extrem.)

…

(Der WL Security aktiviert die Maschine.)

…

(Der Laser nähert sich ein Planet, wo die Charaktere wohnen.)

(BOOM!)

TOONS, CGI UND STOP MOTION HELDEN: DIE GESCHICHTE

WL Security: (spricht im Walkie-Talkie) Wie sieht es aus? Hast du diese Typen gefangen?

(Robert fühlt sich jetzt genervt.)

Robert: (spricht im Walkie-Talkie) (genervt) Nein, habe ich noch nicht.

WL Security: (im Walkie-Talkie) Ok. Hast du die jetzt?

(Robert grunzt vor Wut.)

AB 2020 AUF FANFICTION NET UND WATTPAD

**Ich wünsche euch frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr 2020.**

**Es bleibt alles unverändert in diese Geschichte.**


	5. Prolouge

In Bikini Bottom. Spongebob macht die Tür auf und geht raus aus dem Haus. Er sieht Thaddäus.

Spongebob: Guten Morgen Thaddäus.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Was auch immer.

Spongebob: Ist es nicht ein herrlicher Tag in Bikini Bottom?

In der Krossen Krabbe. Spongebob bratet die Burger. Thaddäus fühlt sich genervt, wegen Patrick, weil er lange steht.

Patrick: Nein, ich nehme ähm…

Thaddäus: (genervt) Könntest du bitte, was bestellen? Du stehst hier schon seit 20 Minuten und da stehen viele Leute auf der Schlange.

Patrick: Hetz mich nicht. Ich hatte es fast. Uhhhh…

Thaddäus grunzt vor Wut. Mr. Krabs geht raus aus seinem Büro und geht zu Patrick.

Mr. Krabs: Du bestellst einen Krabbenburger.

Spongebob gibt den Krabbenburger, an Patrick.

Patrick: Oh und ich will noch…

Thaddäus: Zu spät. Du hast deine Bestellung und nun verschwinde.

Patrick geht enttäuschender Weise und geht zu einem Tisch. Er wollte ein bissen von dem Krabbenburger nehmen, aber er sieht ein Ballon mit einem Zettel.

Patrick: Hey Spongebob, Thaddäus, Mr. Krabs, Sandy. Ich sehe ein Ballon mit einem Zettel.

Die anderen gehen und schauen, ob es wirklich ist.

Fisch #1: Ist es ein Wunschzettel?

Fisch #2: Ist es meine Zeichnung?

Fisch #3: Ist es meine Einkaufszettel?

Spongebob, Patrick, Thaddäus, Mr. Krabs und Sandy gehen raus und schauen, was in dem Zettel steht. Sie keuchten vor Schock.

Spongebob: (schockiert) Unglaublich.

Patrick: (schockiert) Whoa.

Thaddäus: (schockiert) Das ist schrecklich.

Mr. Krabs: (schockiert) Meine Güte. (fängt an zu weinen)

Sandy: (schockiert) Wer macht den sowas?

Inzwischen bei den Louds. Lincoln liest sein Ace Savvy Comic, während seine Schwestern, ihre eigenen Aktivitäten machen.

Lincoln: (zu den Zuschauern) Hallo allerseits. Ich bin es Lincoln. Ich bin hier mit 10 Schwestern, die ihre Aktivitäten machen.

Lori: Oh Boo Boo Bär. Ich liebe dich, über alles.

Leni: Diese Kleider in Mall sind so wunderschön.

Luna: Ich liebe diese Musik.

Luan: Was ist auf dem Baum? Ein Billardtisch. Hahahahaha. Kapiert?

Lynn Jr.: 1, 2, 3. Ich mache Liegestütze.

Lucy: Oh Edwin. Du bist der beste.

Lana: Ok Hops. Fang eine Fliege.

Hops fängt eine Fliege.

Lana: Gut gemacht Hops.

Lola: Ich sehe perfekt aus.

Lisa: Dieses Experiment soll wahrscheinlich klappen.

Lily: Poo-Poo. (spielt mit ihrer Decke)

Lincoln sieht im Fenster, dass ein Ballon mit einem Zettel kommt. Er nimmt den Zettel und liest sich durch. Er keucht vor Schock.

Lincoln: Mädels, liest euch diesen Zettel.

Lori: Ist es einer deiner…

Lincoln: Es ist wichtig.

Die Schwestern von Lincoln gehen zu ihm und lesen den Zettel. Sie keuchten vor Schock. Inzwischen bei den Titans. Die Titans sind gelangweilt.

Robyn: Titans. Heute ist ein besonders wichtiger Tag.

Beast Boy: Und was? Die ganzen Gebäude sauber machen.

Starfire: Ich glaube, wir müssen viel Einkaufen gehen.

Cyborg: (aufgeregt) Oh. Machen wir Urlaub in Hrvatska?

Raven: Werden wir heute spazieren?

Robyn: (schreit) KEINES VON DENEN! (beruhigt) Wir müssen heute einen wichtigen Superschurken besiegen.

Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg und Raven sind genervt, was Robyn gesagt hat. Die entdecken ein Ballon mit einem Zettel. Robyn nimmt den Ballon.

Robyn: Titans. Ich glaube, es ist ein Nachricht von unsere Superschurke.

Robyn nimmt den Zettel und liest den Zettel durch. Er keucht vor Schock.

Robyn: TITANS! Es ist wichtig. Liest euch den Zettel durch!

Cyborg: Ist es ein Einkaufszettel, den wir oft lesen müssen?

Robyn: (schreit) JETZT LESEN!

Die Titans (außer Robyn) lesen den Zettel durch und keuchten vor Schock und denken, wer diesen Zettel geschrieben hat. Inzwischen bei den Welt von Tom & Jerry. Tom jagt Jerry und tritt auf Spikes Schwanz. Spike wacht auf und schreit. Er jagt Tom und hat Tom gefangen.

Spike: Hör mal Katzenfreak. Wenn du mich nicht in Ruhe schlafen lässt, dann wird der große Faust dir, was erleben. Verstanden?

Tom schüttelt sein Kopf für „Ja".

Spike: Gut. Mein Sohn Tyke will auch schlafen.

Spike geht zurück, wo er vorhin war und schläft mit Tyke. Jerry sieht Tuffy und Quacker, dass sie in Kühlschrank, was zum Essen nehmen. Jerry, Tuffy und Quacker essen gemütlich, während Tom, die sieht und die sehen auch Tom.

Tuffy: Oje. Der Mitze Katze macht jetzt ganz schön Ärger.

Quacker: Ich sage nur ein Wort: RENNT!

Die drei rennen, um ihr Leben, während Tom die drei jagt. Tom steigt schon wieder auf Spikes Schwanz und auch Tykes Schwanz. Spike schreit wieder und Spike und Tyke jagt Tom. Die sechs rennen raus, während Jerry stehen bleibt und die anderen auch. Jerry zeigt denen, dass ein Ballon mit einem Zettel zu denen kommt. Spike nimmt den Zettel und die sechs lesen den Zettel durch und die sechs keuchten vor Schock und fragen sich, wer das geschrieben hat. Inzwischen in Quahog in Rhode Island. Die Griffins schauen gerade Fernsehen.

TV Sprecher: Und jetzt: Die schöne Prinzessin.

Im Fernsehen kann man eine Frau und eine schöne Prinzessin sehen. Die Frau wirkt, irgendwie aggressiv.

Frau: Du bist nicht hübsch, sondern hässlich.

Prinzessin: Halt deine doofe verflixte Klappe. Ich bin schön.

Bei den Griffins. Jemand klingelt an der Tür. Peter macht die Tür auf. Es ist Joe, Quagmire und Cleveland.

Peter: Oh hey Jungs.

Joe, Quagmire, Cleveland: Hey Peter.

Peter: Was geht?

Joe: Garnichts. Wir möchten mal zu dir kommen.

Peter: Oh. Na das ist toll. Außerdem wollte ich ein Flugticket nach Zagreb kaufen.

Peter geht zu einem Reisebüro.

Peter: Hi. Gibt es ein Direkter Flug von hier bis Zagreb?

Frau: Ähm? Mal sehen. (schaut auf dem Computer) Meinen Sie Agram?

Peter: Nein, ich meine Zagreb.

Frau: Ähm?

Peter schlägt die Frau bewusstlos.

Peter: Was für eine Ratte.

Zurück bei den Griffins. Jemand klingelt wieder an der Tür. Peter macht es auf und er sieht ein Ballon, mit einem Zettel.

Stewie: Ein Ballon mit einem Zettel?

Meg: Was soll das sein?

Chris: Ist es mein Zeugnis?

Lois: (zu Chris) Zeugnis?

Chris: Ich habe meines verloren.

Brian: Warum machst du keine Verlustanzeige?

Peter nimmt den Zettel und liest den Zettel durch und er keucht vor Schock.

Peter: (schockiert) Oh mein Gott. Wer schreibt so einen Blödsinn?

Er zeigt den Zettel zu den anderen und die keuchen vor Schock. Inzwischen in Uglyville. Moxy wacht auf und macht sich Frühstück. Dann kommt Ugly Dog in Moxys Haus hinein.

Ugly Dog: Guten Morgen Moxy.

Moxy: Guten Morgen Ugly Dog.

Ugly Dog: Ist es heute nicht ein wunderschöner Tag? Die Sonne scheint und man kann machen, was man will, wenn die Sonne scheint.

Moxy: Da hast du recht. (trinkt ihr Kaffee) Sowieso habe ich heute nichts vor.

Ugly Dog: Ok. Dann…

Jemand klingelt an der Tür. Moxy macht es auf. Es ist Ox, Lucky Bat, Babo, Wage, Mandy und die Spy Mädels.

Moxy: Hallo Freunde. Kommt herein.

Die gehen in Moxys Haus hinein.

Ox: Was geht ab Mo… (sieht was) Was ist das denn?

Die zehn sehen ein Ballon mit einem Zettel. Moxy nimmt den Zettel.

Mandy: Ist das ein Brief von mir?

Moxy: Nein. Das ist… (liest den Zettel und keucht) Oh Nein.

Lucky Bat: Zeig mal her. (liest den Zettel und keucht) Oh. Mein. Gott.

Die anderen acht lesen den Zettel und keuchten vor Schock und die fragen sich, wer das geschrieben hat. Inzwischen in Mossy Bottom Farm.

Shaun isst mit seinen Schaffreunden Gras, während Bitzer in sein Hundehaus schläft und der Farmer mit seinen Traktor, irgendwo hinfährt. Shaun sieht ein Ballon mit einem Zettel. Er nimmt den Zettel und liest den Zettel durch und keuchte vor Schock. Shaun zeigt auch den anderen, was in dem Zettel steht. Die anderen Schafe keuchten vor Schock. Shaun weckt Bitzer auf und Bitzer grunzt zu Shaun. Shaun zeigt den Zettel zu Bitzer. Er liest den Zettel durch und keuchte vor Schock. Der Zettel fällt, wo da steht „Macht euch bereit für den Tod".

**TOONS, CGI UND STOP MOTION HELDEN: DIE GESCHICHTE**

Fortsetzung folgt…

**Ich wünsche euch ein frohes neues Jahr 2020. **

**Es werden 1 bis 2 oder bis 3 Kapiteln pro Monat oder jeden zweiten Monat kommen!**


	6. Wer hat den Zettel geschrieben?

Die Charaktere (Toons, CGI, Stop Motion) vereinen sich in Spongebobs Haus und sind in Spongebobs Haus drinnen.

Spongebob: Liebe Leute, habt ihr alle diesen Nachricht bekommen?

Thaddäus: Nein und das interessiert keinen.

Thaddäus will nach Hause gehen, aber Mr. Krabs hält ihn.

Mr. Krabs: (böse) Du gehst nirgendwo hin Herr Thaddäus. Du musst in diesem Team dabei sein, weil es deine Pflicht ist.

Thaddäus: (seufzt) Ok.

Spongebob: Was auch immer. Habt ihr diese Nachricht bekommen?

Spongebob zeigt den Zettel, wo da steht: „Macht euch bereit für den Tod."

Alle: (schockiert, verängstigt) JA! WIR HABEN DIESEN ZETTEL BEKOMMEN!

Spongebob: Wir wissen nicht, wer diesen Zettel geschrieben hat.

Patrick: Wahrscheinlich das Syndikat.

Jimmy: Patrick. Das Syndikat liegen noch in Gefängnis.

Die anderen überlegen sich noch, wer diesen Zettel geschrieben hat.

_ZEHN MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die Charaktere überlegen immer noch, wer diesen Zettel geschrieben hat.

Luan: Hey Leute. Was ist auf dem Baum? Ein Billardtisch. Hahahahahaha. Kapiert?

Die anderen Charaktere lachen, über Luans Witz. Die bemerken nicht, dass eine Überwachungskamera im Spongebobs Fenster ist. Inzwischen in Wien. Robert sieht im Fernsehen, diese Charaktere böse an und isst ein Popcorn und ein Dixi und trinkt auch ein heißer Tee. Der WL Security kam an.

WL Security: (schreit) GUTEN MORGEN WELT!

Das erschreckt Robert und der ganze heiße Tee wurde in seinem eigenen Trikot Shirt bespritzt. Er schreit, wegen der bespritzten heißen Tee. Er dreht sich um und starrt den WL Security sehr streng an.

WL Security: (verängstigt) Guten Morgen.

Robert: (beruhigt) Guten Morgen.

Der WL Security sieht im Fernseher, dass die Charaktere lachen.

WL Security: Sind das nicht diesen Nicktoons und… Moment mal. Es gibt viele von denen.

Robert: (streng) Nein, du Trottel. Es gibt nicht viele von denen. Das andere sind die Cartoon Network, Disney, CGI und Stop Motion Charaktere.

WL Security: Ok. Was hast du vor?

Robert zeigt den WL Security mit dem Hologramm, die zwei geteilte Maschine.

Robert: Mit dieser Maschine kann ich auf ihren Welt abfeuern und ihre Welt endgültig vernichten. Leider werde ich diesen Plan alleine übernehmen.

Der WL Security ist verwirrt und schockiert.

WL Security: (schockiert, verwirrt) Was?

Robert: Ja, leider.

WL Security: Warum musst du das alleine übernehmen?

Robert: Meine Familie geht zu einer Feier.

WL Security: Bist du auch eingeladen?

Robert: Ja, aber ich gehe erst später.

WL Security: Wieso?

Robert: Oida, weil ich beschäftigt mit meinem Plan bin. Ok?

WL Security: Ich glaube du bist nicht eingeladen.

Robert: (verärgert) Ich bin eingeladen, ok?

Robert und der WL Security fangen an zu streiten. Die hören eine Stimme.

Stimme #1: Hey. Hey. Nicht streiten.

Stimme #2: Was ist der Grund für den Streit?

WL Security: zeigt sein Hand in Richtung Robert.

WL Security: Er hat zuerst begonnen.

Robert grunzt zu Wut und Rauch kommt auf seinen Ohren raus.

Soldat #1: Whoa. Whoa. Beruhige dich.

Soldat #2: Ich glaube er meint das nicht ernst.

Robert: (beruhigt) Danke. Ich zeige euch was.

Robert zeigt den Soldaten mit dem Hologramm, die zwei geteilte Maschine.

Soldat #1: Was ist das?

Soldat #2: Es ist eine zwei geteilte Maschine.

Robert: Mit dieser Maschine kann ich auf ihren Welt abfeuern und ihre Welt endgültig vernichten. Leider werde ich diesen Plan…

WL Security: Er muss es alleine übernehmen.

Robert starrt den WL Security böse an.

WL Security: Ups.

Robert: Das was er gesagt hatte: Ich muss es alleine übernehmen. Meine Familie geht zu einer Feier und ich wurde (schreit auf den WL Security) AUCH EINGELADEN! (beruhigt) Deshalb werde ich es alleine machen.

Robert geht zur Fernseher und schaut die Charaktere böse an und er isst den Dixi. Er hört, dass die 2 Soldaten und der WL Security reden.

Robert: Hey. Was redet ihr?

Soldat #1: Naja. Wir haben uns überlegt, dass wir dir helfen können, während deine Familie zu einer Feier gehen. Das heißt: Ich bin dabei.

Soldat #2: Ich auch.

Die Soldaten schauen auf den WL Security. Er atmet tief ein und aus.

WL Security: Ich sage dir was: Ich bin dabei.

Robert: Haha. Vielen Dank ihr drei. Arbeiten wir an unseren Plan?

WL Security, 2 Soldaten: Na klar.

Robert, der WL Security und die 2 Soldaten arbeiten an den Plan.

Inzwischen bei den Charakteren. Die Charaktere überlegen immer noch, wer diesen Zettel geschrieben hat. Ein Ballon mit einem Fernseher kommt zur Spongebobs Haus. Der Fernseher macht sich von selbst an. Die Charaktere sehen im Fernseher Robert, die er böse an die Charaktere anstarrt.

Robert: (im Fernseher) (böse) Hallo Zeichentrick Narren.

Charakteren: (böse) Robert Martin Julian Grgic.

Robert: (im Fernseher) (böse, genervt) Ohne den zweiten und den dritten Vornamen.

WL Security: (im Fernseher) (böse) Hallo.

Robert schubst den WL Security weg. Der WL Security kracht gegen ein Kasten, wo Roberts Pokale sind. Der Kasten (außer die Pokale) wurde zerstört.

Robert: (im Fernseher) Ouch. Ich bezahle den Kasten nicht! (zu den Charakteren) (böse) Ja, ich bin es Robert. Ich werde euch versuchen mal wieder zu vernichten. Ihr fragt euch bestimmt, wer den Zettel geschrieben hat: Das war alles ICH! (zeigt eine Maschine) Mit dieser zweigeteilten Maschine werde ich euch versuchen zu vernichten. Muahahahaha.

2 Soldaten: (im Fernseher) (böse) Hallo Zeichentrick Narren.

Robert fühlt sich genervt.

Robert: (im Fernseher) (genervt) Könnt ihr beide bitte von der Kamera verschwinden?

Die 2 Soldaten verschwinden von der Kamera.

Robert: (im Fernseher) (böse) Danke. (zu den Charakteren) Ich muss an meinem Plan weiterarbeiten. Ihr habt keine Chance mich zu besiegen. Wir sehen uns!

Der Fernseher geht aus und die Charaktere hören eine Ansage.

Ansage: Selbstzerstörung in 3, 2, 1.

Der Fernseher ist explodiert.

Ox: Er ist die Ursache für das.

Dexter: (panisch) Was sollen wir tun?

K. O. Ich will nicht sterben.

Spongebob: Leute. Leute. Beruhigt euch. Wir werden dem Jungen eine Lektion erteilen und ihn besiegen. Das können wir tun, als ein Team. Wer ist dabei?

Alle zeigen auf, außer Thaddäus zeigen auf. Mr. Krabs starrt ihn böse an.

Mr. Krabs: Hilf mit uns, um den Typ zu besiegen oder du bist gefeuert.

Thaddäus zeigt genervt auf.

Spongebob: Sehr gut.

Gary: Meow.

Spongebob: Gary. Du bleibst zuhause. Ich werde zurückkommen. Das verspreche ich dir.

Gary: Meow. Meow. Meow.

Gary geht zurück zur Spongebobs Zimmer.

Alex (Madagascar): Wir brauchen einen Anführer.

Lori: Spongebob ist der Anführer Mietze Katze.

Alex: (genervt) Ich bin ein Löwe.

Spongebob und die anderen Charakteren steigen auf ein Auto und sind auf dem Weg nach Wien, um Robert zu besiegen.

FORTSETZUNG FOLGT…

**Nächstes Kapitel werden die Charaktere zu einer Welt voller sprechende Autos fahren. ;-)**


	7. Welt voller Autos

Bei den Charakteren, die sind in dem Auto und fahren gemütlich nach Wien. Es ist Nacht. Spongebob fährt das Auto (er hat keinen Führerschein), während die anderen Charaktere friedlich schlafen. Er sieht ein Portal.

Spongebob: Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir mit diesen Portal schneller nach Wien fahren können.

Spongebob rast zu dem Portal. Als er raus von der Portal fährt, bemerkte er ganz komisches.

Spongebob: Wo sind wir? (er sieht den Route 66) Der Route 66? Ich hoffe, da ist ein Portal nach Wien.

Spongebob fährt mit 110 km/h durch die Straße. Hinter der Schild, wo da steht: „Willkommen in Radiator Springs." schläft der Sherriff. Spongebob rast durch und weckt den Sherriff auf. Der Sherriff wirkt aggressiv.

Sherriff (Cars): (böse) Das wirst du in meiner Stadt schön bleiben.

Der Sherriff macht die Polizeisirene an. Spongebob hört die Sirene und sieht im Seitenspiegel ein Polizeiauto.

Spongebob: Ach komm schon. Hm. Vielleicht kann er uns helfen. (hört was und verliert die Kontrolle) Er schießt auf mich. Wieso schießt er auf mich?

Der Sherriff macht nur die Fehlzündungen. Spongebob lenkt, wie ein verrückter.

Spongebob: Ausweichen. Ausweichen. Ausweichen.

Sherriff: Wie gurkt er denn herum? Verrückte Rennkübel.

Spongebob weicht immer noch von Fehlzündungen von Sherriff. Inzwischen in Radiator Springs. Red (Cars) gießt die Blumen. Lizzie schläft in sein eigenes Geschäft. Luigi und Guido kontrollieren die Reifen. Lightning McQueen schläft in sein Haus. Fillmore, Sarge, Flo und Ramone langweilen sich. Fillmore sieht die Ampel, dass andauernd gelb leuchtet.

Fillmore: Sieht voll komisch man. Es geht irgendwie langsam.

Sarge: Die 60er Jahre sind durchgekommen. Mhm.

Fillmore, Sarge und Ramone hören die Fehlzündungen von Sherriff. Inzwischen bei den Charakteren. Spongebob fährt bergauf und er sieht eine kleine Stadt.

Spongebob: Was? Das ist nicht Wien. (verliert die Kontrolle, wegen Sherriffs Fehlzündung) Ah. Wou.

Das Auto stößt auf die Hüte. Spongebob weicht aus und er sieht größere Hüte. Er schreit vor Angst und weicht weg, von den großen Haushüten.

Spongebob: Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein.

Er rammt den Stacheldraht und es sitzt in das Auto fest.

Spongebob: Au.

Spongebob sieht ein großes Schild und weicht aus. Inzwischen bei den Autos. Lightning McQueen kommt müde zu den anderen.

Lightning McQueen: (müde) Was ist denn los Leute?

Fillmore: Ich weiß es nicht. (sieht was) Ich bin nicht der einzige der das sieht, oder?

Da kommt ein Auto, wo die Charaktere sind zur Tankstelle und rammt das Benzin Dosen Sammlung.

Sarge: In Deckung.

Alle Autos gehen in Deckung, aber der Stacheldraht kratzt Lightning McQueen und Ramone.

Ramone: (böse) Hey, du hast mir den Kratzer verpasst.

Lightning McQueen: (böse) Und mir auch.

Guido versteckt sich hinter einen Reifen. Das Auto rutscht und macht den Reifen unordentlich. Luigi ist schockiert.

Luigi: Meine Reifene.

Spongebob spuckt den Reifen aus seinem Mund weg. Red fährt vor Scheu zurück in die Garage. Spongebob sieht die Statue von Stanley. Er zerstört die Blumen und Red keucht vor Schock. Spongebob versucht Rückwärts zu fahren, mit Erfolg, aber der Statue von Stanley erschreckt ihn sehr, er schreit vor Angst und fährt vor Angst und die Statuen spitze reißt die Straße komplett ein. Spongebob schreit und die anderen Autos sind schockiert, was Spongebob macht. Die Spitze von Statue reißt den Werktisch in zwei Hälften und fliegt in Richtung Stromleitung und es hängt fest. Spongebob versucht das Auto Vollgas zu geben, aber das Auto schleudert in die Stromleitung und hängt fest. Die Statue von Stanley schleudert weg. Die Autos sehen, dass die Statue fliegt.

Fillmore: Flieg davon Stanley, sei frei.

Red keucht und fährt wieder zurück in die Garage. Die Statue landete, wo er genau war. Red sieht die Statue, dass es genau gelandet ist. Sherriff kommt zu Dem Auto von Spongebob und den anderen Charakteren.

Sherriff: Junge. Du und deine Freunde seid in großen Schwierigkeiten.

Spongebob macht seine Augen zu und fängt an zu träumen. In seinen Traum sieht man, dass die Charaktere Robert besiegen. Spongebob hilft den Charakteren und er faustet mit voller Wucht Robert an und Robert wurde besiegt. Die Charakteren jubeln Spongebob an, aber er hört andauernd von der Außenwelt seinen Namen und er weckt auf.

Spongebob: Huh? Was?

Spike: Kannst du uns sagen?

Spongebob: Uhhh? Wo sind wir?

Spongebob sieht ein Abschleppwagen.

Abschleppwagen: (schreit) HALLO ALLERSEITS!

Das erschreckt die Charaktere.

Abschleppwagen: Haha. Oh Junge. Ich dachte, ihr werdet niemals aufwachen.

Lizzo: Bleib weg von uns. Bitte. Tu uns nichts.

Die Charaktere sehen, dass die haben Handschellen.

Tuesday (UglyDolls): Handschellen?

Leonard (Angry Birds): Was ist denn hier los? Wo sind wir hier? Wie habt, ihr Autos uns die Handschellen gegeben?

Abschleppwagen: Haha. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon ihr redet und ich heiße, übrigens Hook.

Charakteren: Hook?

Hook: Ja. Ich bin ein Abschleppwagen seit…

Angelica: Das ist jetzt egal.

Tabaluga: Hör mal. Wir müssen dringend nach Wien. Wo sind wir überhaupt?

Hook: Wo ihr seid? Pfft. Ihr seid in Radiator Springs. Den süßesten kleinen Stadt, weit und breit.

Charakteren: (genervt) Na toll. Ganz toll.

Hook: Also, wenn euch nichts angeht, dann kann ich euch gehen lassen.

Lincoln hat eine Idee.

Lincoln: Hey Hook. Wenn du uns gehen lässt, dann können wir dir so viel Geld geben. Stimmt's Leute?

Charaktere: Ja es stimmt.

Hook geht auf den Knopf.

Lincoln: Wie wär das Hook?

Hook: Klasse.

Hook wollte den Knopf drücken, aber er hört eine Stimme.

Stimme: Hook.

Es ist Sherriff.

Sherriff: (böse) Was habe ich dir, über die beschuldigten gesagt?

Die Charaktere sind empört, über Sherriff.

Hook: Die in Ruhe lassen.

Sheriff: Also halt deine Klappe und bring die beschuldigten zur Gericht.

Sherriff drückt den Knopf. Das Tor geht auf und Hook fährt rein.

Hook: Wir reden später drüber.

Hook fährt zur Hinterseite des Autos und schleppt das Auto von den Charakteren zur Gericht. Inzwischen in Gericht.

Sherriff: Darf ich Ruhe in Gerichtssaal bitten? Ruhe bitte.

Die Cartoons, CGI und die Stop Motion Charaktere sind in Radiator Springs Gerichtssaal und werden von den Autos mies behandelt.

Spongebob: Herr Sherriff, wir müssen nach Wien.

Sherriff (Cars): (böse) Wo ist euer Anwalt?

Finn: Pfft. Wir haben keinen Anwalt.

Sherriff: Diese Angeklagten sind ohne einen Anwalt. Dafür werde ich mich kümmern. (zu den anderen Autos) Hey. Möchte jemand von denen ein Anwalt sein?

Die anderen Autos fahren zurück, außer Hook.

Hook: Ich mache es Sherriff.

Grim: Oh Mann. Ich glaube, er wird der schlechteste sein.

Sherriff: Erheben Sie sich für den Doc Hudson.

Patrick: Wer?

Sherriff: (böse) Der gute Doc möge gnädig sein.

Inzwischen hört man, dass ein Auto zur Gerichtssaal kommt. Es ist Dog Hudson.

Doc: So. Ich will wissen, wer meine Stadt ruiniert hat. Den stecke ich ins Gefängnis bis er verrottet ist… Korrektur: Bis das Gefängnis verrottet ist. Und taucht er ins Gefängnis so lange, (fährt in den Tisch) bis er auf das verrottet ist und dann kommt… (sieht die Charakteren, dass die Charaktere lächelt nervös) Schmeißen Sie diese Typen raus Sherriff. Ich will denen nicht in meinem Gericht haben und auch in meiner Stadt. Ende der Verhandlung.

Die Charaktere freuen sich, aber die Autos sind empört, was Doc gesagt hat.

Hook: Also, das war leicht.

Jetzt kommt ein blaues Auto hinein. Es ist Sally.

Sally: Verzeihen Sie die Verspätung euer Ehren.

Die Charaktere und die Autos sehen Sally an. Sally fährt zu den Charakteren.

Enid (OK K.O.): Lass es sein Automädchen. Er lässt uns gehen.

Sally: (überrascht) Er lässt euch gehen?

Lori: Ja.

Sally: Hm. Ich wusste es nicht, aber ich weiß, was mir einfällt. (fährt zur Luigi) Luigi, was verkaufst du in deinem Geschäft?

Luigi: Reifene.

Sally: Und was, wenn hier keine Kunden kommen?

Luigi: (traurig) Dann gibt es keine Reifene zu verkaufen.

Sally: (zu Flo) Und Flo, was verkaufst du in deinem Laden?

Flo: Ich verkaufe von hier Ölgetränken.

Jake: (angeekelt) Hat sie nicht, was Anderes, als Ölgetränken?

Luigi und Ramone lachen, was Jake gesagt hat.

Jake: (genervt) Sehr lustig, ihr beiden.

Sally: (zu Ramone und Luigi) Seid ruhig Jungs. (zu Flo) Und Flo, was, wenn hier bei dir keine Kunden kommen?

Flo: Dann muss ich den Laden schließen und wir müssen von hier wegziehen!

Sally: Und was, wenn jemand die Straße kaputt gemacht hat, dass der jemand Sie reparieren soll?

Die Autos überlegen sich und die Charaktere versuchen etwas zu unternehmen.

Sally: Was soll der jemand die Straße kaputt gemacht hat?

Die Autos (außer den Charakteren): SIE REPARIEREN!

Sally: Und Sie muss repariert werden.

Die Autos jubeln, aber die Charaktere fühlen sich schockiert. Doc hupt.

Doc: (schreit) RUHE IM GERICHTSSAAL. (beruhigt) Offenbar, habe ich meine Meinung geändert. Diese Typen müssen die Straße reparieren!

Die Autos jubeln, aber die Charaktere sind schockiert.

Charaktere: (schockiert) NEIN!

Die Charaktere sehen Sally böse an.

Red (Angry Birds): (böse) Du wirst bald bezahlt von uns, Auto.

Sally: Es passt schon Roter Vogel und ich bin Sally. Ihr werdet mit Bessy umgehen.

Hook: Ihr werdet Bessy mögen?

Spongebob: Bessy?

Tommy: Wer ist Bessy?

Leni: (aufgeregt) Vielleicht ein hübscher Mann.

Die Charaktere sehen Bessy an und sind sehr empört und schockiert.

Doc: Das hier ist Bessy. Die beste Asphaltmaschine, die es gibt. Ihr müsst nur, über die kaputte Straße hingehen.

Die Charaktere können es nicht glauben, was Sie als Strafe machen werden. Hook fährt zu den Charakteren.

Hook: Nur zur Info. Ihr schuldet mir 50 000$, dass ich euer Anwalt war.

Raph: Was?

Thaddäus: Und wie lange müssen wir es schaffen?

Doc: Wenn ich richtig lege, ungefähr 5 Tage.

Die Charaktere sind schockiert.

Moxy: 5 Tage?

Luna: Wir haben sehr wichtiges zu erledigen. Die Welt ist in Gefahr. Oh und noch eins: Da sind auch kleine Kinder Sir.

Die kleinen Kinder Charakteren Winken.

Doc: Es ist mir völlig egal, über die kleinen. Die müssen auch mitmachen.

Die kleinen sind empört.

Doc: Spann denen ein Hook.

Hook: Wird gemacht.

Hook tut die Handschellen weggeben. Anstatt einzuspannen flüchten die Charaktere, so schnell, wie möglich.

Charaktere: (schreien) FREIHEIT!

Doc starrt Hook böse an.

Hook: Vielleicht hätte ich ihn an Bessy einspannen sollen!

Die Charaktere laufen so schnell, wie möglich.

Spongebob: Auf nimmer Wiedersehen Radiator Springs und auf nimmer Wiedersehen Bessy. (schreit) ROBERT, WIR KOMMEN ZU DIR. Jetzt wirst du, was erleben. Ja.

Die Charaktere sind erschöpft von laufen.

Lincoln: Wir machen eine kleine Pause.

Die hören ein Lachen. Die Charaktere sehen schockiert Sherriff und Sally an.

Sherriff: Ihr Gürkchen, ihr seid richtig, wo ihr seid.

Lola: (schockiert) Aber, aber, aber, wir haben einen…

Sally: Wir bringen euch zurück zu Bessy. (blendet die) Ca Ciao.

Charaktere: (eingeblendet von Licht) AU. AUA.

Die Charaktere haben keine andere Wahl.

SPÄTER

Sherriff fährt zur Flos Geschäft.

Sherriff: Meine Herren.

Sarge: Sherriff.

Fillmore: Hi Sherriff.

Inzwischen bei Guido und Luigi. Die diskutieren, über die Reifen, während Red (Cars) die Pflanzen gießt.

Lizzie: Hey Red. Du gießt, die Pflanzen schön. Ich bin stolz auf dich.

Inzwischen bei den Charakteren und Hook. Die Charaktere ziehen Bessy, während Hook mit denen redet.

Hook: Ich bin, wie ihr weißt ein Abschleppwagen. Ich schleppe die alten Autos auch die neuen Autos. Wenn Sie kaputt sind, schleppe ich Sie zum Werkstatt oder zum Schrottplatz. Kommt drauf an, ob es alt ist.

Dann eine Öl Blase bläst und patzt. Das ganze Öl geht in Richtung Lola, Angelica, Raven, Bitzer, Shaun, Shauns Schaffreunde, K.O., Enid, Happy, Digby, Leni, Lincoln und Chuckie.

Lola, Angelica, Raven, Bitzer, Shaun, Shauns Schaffreunde, K.O., Enid, Happy, Digby, Leni, Lincoln, Chuckie: Ah.

Hook: (zu denen) Was ist denn los?

Happy (Tabaluga): Wir sind voller Öl verdreckt.

Hook: Keine Sorge, ich werde euch saubermachen.

Hook bereitet die zu spucken, aber die weigern sich.

Chuckie: (verängstigt) Nein. Nein. Nein.

Digby (Tabaluga): Mach das bitte nicht Abschleppwagen.

Die Charaktere sehen Red, dass er die Pflanzen gießt.

Patrick: (schreit) (zu Red) Hey. HEY DU DA.

Red (Cars) sieht die Charaktere an.

Patrick: Die sind schmutzig. Könntest du denen eine Dusche verpassen?

Red nimmt die Pflanzen und fährt weg von denen. Die Charaktere sind verwirrt.

Robyn: Was hat er denn?

Hook: Oh. Er ist nur schüchtern und er hasst euch, weil ihr seine Blumen zerstört habt.

Lana: Als ob dieser Feuerwehr schüchtern und er uns hast. Ich will schon nach Wien.

Hook: Wieso?

Spongebob: Wir müssen eine Mission erledigen und einen Superschurken besiegen.

Luigi und Guido fahren zu den Charakteren.

Luigi: Bedeutet das, dass ihr seid Superhelden?

Spongebob: Naja, wir sehen nicht so aus, aber wir haben wirklich eine Mission zu erledigen.

Luigi und Guido sind ein bisschen empört.

Spongebob: Was?

Luigi: Luigi mag lieber echte Superhelden anstatt Fake Superhelden.

Die beiden fahren zurück zur deren Geschäft.

Flo: Seht ihr da, was ich denke.

Die Autos sehen zwei Autos. Die Autos sind überrascht.

Sally: Kunden kommen? Hey Leute. Kunden kommen. Bereitet euch vor. Keine Panik, es geht los.

Die zwei treten in Radiator Springs ein.

Minny: Van, glaubst du wir sind richtig.

Van: Minny. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass wir richtig sind.

Minny: Ich glaube nicht.

Van: Schätzchen bitte.

Sally stoppt die zwei.

Sally: Hallo, Willkommen in Radiator Springs. Einer der berühmtesten Orte, die es gibt.

Van: Nein Danke. Wir werden nur durchfahren.

Sarge: Kommen Sie zu meinem Militärgeschäft?

Minny: Danke, aber Nein.

Fillmore: Kommen Sie zu Hippie Station.

Van: Nein.

Lightning McQueen: Treffen Sie mit Lightning McQueen. Ca Ciao.

Van: Irgendwann mal.

Flo: Kaufen Sie bestimmte Ölgetränke.

Minny: Nein Danke.

Luigi: Kaufen Sie ein paar Reifene.

Van: Nein Danke.

Lizzie gibt ein Radiator Springs Aufkleber hinter Van und klebt es ein.

Lizzie: Da hast du ein Aufkleber. Sie ist gratis.

Sally: Danke, dass Sie besuch waren. Auf Wiedersehen.

Luan: Psst. Psst. (flüstert) Hey. Hey. Hey. Ich weiß, wie ihr zur Autobahn kommt.

Minny: (zu Luan) Ach wirklich?

Van: (flüstert) Minny nicht.

Mikey: Ja. Ja. Ja. Ja. Ja. Hört zu, wir müssen dringend nach Wien, weil wir haben eine Mission zu erledigen in eine andere Welt, um ein Superschurke zu besiegen. Haben Sie das verstanden?

Van und Minny starren Mikey an und rasen weg von den Charakteren.

Patrick: Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. (schreit) Wir schwören. Es ist wahr. Wir müssen dringend nach Wien. Wir möchten nicht einer von denen werden.

Sally: (zu den Autos) Ok. Ihr könnt zurückgehen.

Spongebob seufzte.

Spongebob: Leute, was würde Robert denken, wenn er sieht, dass wir in der doofen Maschine sind?

Inzwischen in Wien. Robert, WL Security und die 2 Soldaten sieht die Charaktere im Fernseher und lachen sich tot, weil die Charaktere auf Bessy sind und als Strafe, die Straße reparieren sollen.

Robert: (lacht) Die müssen als Strafe, die Straße reparieren? Wie cool.

WL Security: (lacht) Fünf Tage? Das dauert, aber wenig. Sowieso ist heute der 22. Mai.

Die 4 lachen immer noch. Inzwischen zurück in Radiator Springs. Die Charaktere sind schon am Erschöpfen. Hook fährt zu denen.

Hook: Alles Ok mit euch?

Ox: Nein.

Lori: Wir müssen eine Mission machen, wer weiß, was unser Superschurke macht.

Hook: Ich würde euch raten schnell zu machen.

Ralph (Wreck it Ralph): Schnell?

Peter (Family Guy): Wieso müssen wir schnell sein?

Lincoln: Warte mal. Wenn wir schnell sind, dann können wir so schnell, wie möglich nach Wien fahren.

Die Charaktere finden es für eine gute Idee.

Lisa: Wir sind so viele, dann können wir es machen.

Jimmy: Hook. Geh mal aus dem weg. Wir müssen eine Straße fertigmachen.

Die Charaktere laufen mit Bessy so schnell, wie möglich. Hook ist geschockt. Später fährt er zur Docs Haus hinein.

Hook: Die sind fertig.

Doc ist überrascht.

Doc: (überrascht) Fertig?

Hook: Mhm.

Doc: Innerhalb von 30 Minuten?

Bessy gibt ein letzter Rauch. Die Charaktere sind erschöpft.

Leonardo: Wir sind fertig. Puh. Wir haben es geschafft Leute.

Die Autos sind geschockt.

K.O.: Entkuppelt uns und wir hauen ab von hier. So schlimm kann es nicht sein, oder?

Die Straße ist nicht schön, sondern gebuckelt und ruiniert. Hook steht neben der ruinierten Straße.

Hook: (schreit) Juhu. Ich probiere es aus.

Hook fährt zur ruinierten Straße, bis ihn ein paar Schrauben rausfliegen und er fühlt sich massiert.

Hook: (massiert) Es sieht cool aus.

Die Autos sind immer noch geschockt.

Sally: (geschockt) Es sieht fürchterlich aus.

Radicles (OK K.O.): Tja, dann passt es bis zur Rest der Stadt.

Die Autos sind noch geschockt. Red fängt an zu weinen und fährt weg.

Sally: Red.

Red fährt weiter weg und rammt ein Stapel von Reifen und die Reifen fallen um. Sally schaut böse zu den Charakteren. Sogar auch die anderen Autos sind böse zu den Charakteren.

Sally: (böse) Was fällt euch dazu ein?

Die Charaktere fühlen sich genervt.

Spongebob: (genervt) Was denn?

Chuck: (genervt) Doc hat gesagt die Straße zu reparieren und das war's.

Doc kommt zu den Charakteren.

Doc: (streng) Ich habe euch gesagt, sie in Stand zu setzen, nicht sie völlig zu ruinieren. Kratzt das alles weg und fang von vorne an.

Danny: Hör mal alter Auto. Wir haben eine Mission zu erledigen, die wichtig ist für uns.

Doc: Oh tatsächlich? Dann anstatt Missionen zu machen, tut so, was ich sage.

Die Charaktere sind empört.

_SPÄTER_

Es ist spät am Abend. Die Charaktere kratzen die ganze Straße weg.

Lincoln: Tja, das hat nicht geklappt.

Bombe (Angry Birds): Dann brauchen wir einen neuen Plan.

Die Autos möchten mit denen reden, aber die Charaktere unterbrechen die Autos.

Buzz (Toy Story): Wir verzichten von euren Sachen. Verstanden?

Flo: Ok.

Spongebob: Ihr müsst so die Straße reparieren. (kratzt weiter den Asphalt) Den zeigen wir es! (kratzt weiter) Den zeigen wir es!

In der Nacht. Doc fährt zurück zu seinem Haus und sieht die Charaktere, wie die mit Bessy weiter die Straße reparieren. Die Blase platzt wieder und das ganze Öl geht wieder zu den Charakteren. Die Charaktere sind am verrückt werden.

SwaySway: Na toll. Ich hasse das.

Doc: Musik. Reine Musik.

Sally: Vielleicht war es keine gute Idee.

Die Charaktere werden noch verrückter von sowas.

_AM NÄCHSTEN MORGEN_

Sally fährt raus von ihrem Geschäft und sie sieht, dass die gesamte Straße, die kaputt war, wie neu aussieht.

Sally: Wow. Die haben es wirklich geschafft.

Hook: Morgen Sally. Schau nur, wie diese Leute es geschafft, die Straße zu reparieren.

Sally: Ja. Die haben die ganze Nacht gebraucht und sind komplett fertig.

Lightning McQueen: Schau Doc. Die haben es bis zur Ende der Straße geschafft zu reparieren.

Doc: Hm. Die sind wirklich fertig.

Doc sieht, dass bei Bessy niemand ist.

Doc: Komisch. Wo stecken die jetzt?

Sherriff kommt zu Doc.

Sherriff: Keine Sorge Doc. Die schlafen gemütlich in dem Häuser.

Lucy: Wir sind hier.

Das erschreckt Doc und Sherriff.

Doc, Sherriff: (erschrocken) GAH!

Sherriff: Kleine, du hast uns erschrocken.

Spongebob: Was machen wir jetzt Sir?

Doc: Ihr habt es geschafft. Ihr könnt gehen.

Die Charaktere jubeln, dass Sie es geschafft haben. Die steigen in das Auto ein. Spongebob macht den Auto an und fährt weg von Radiator Springs.

Doc: Ich werde sowas nie vergessen.

Sherriff: Was hast du gesagt?

Doc: Ach nichts.

Spongebob fährt weiter mit dem Auto durch die Straße und sieht ein Portal.

Frida (El Tigre): Da ist das Portal.

Manny (El Tigre): Wir hoffen auf Wien.

Manny (Ice Age): Ich weiß es nicht, ob es der richtige ist.

Sid (Ice Age): Komm schon Manny. Vielleicht ist es der richtige.

Diego (Ice Age): Ich glaube Sid hat recht Manny.

Manny (Ice Age) seufzte.

Manny (Ice Age): Ok.

Spongebob rast in das Portal hinein. Die sind in eine andere Welt angekommen und die Charaktere steigen aus dem Auto aus.

Spongebob: Robert, jetzt wirst du von uns, was…

Die Charaktere sind geschockt, wo die sind.

Spongebob: (geschockt) W-w-wo sind wir?

Fortsetzung folgt…

**Dieses Mal ein langes Kapitel. **

**Im nächsten Kapitel werdet ihr sehen, wo die Charaktere sind.**


	8. Die Nahen Osten

Die Charaktere sind fassungslos. Sie wissen nicht, wo Sie sind. Patrick sieht ein Schild, wo dasteht: „बैंगलोर में आपका स्वागत है।" ("Baingalor mein aapaka svaagat hai.") ("Willkommen in Bangalore").

Patrick: Hey Freunde, wir sind in Bangalore, aber ich weiß es nicht, wo wir sind.

Dexter: Das heißt, das wir in Indien sind.

Sam (Danny Phantom): Halt diese Welt kommt mir bekannt vor.

Die Charaktere sehen, dass Sie in Roberts Welt sind. Sie sind erstaunt.

Tucker (Danny Phantom): Wir sind in Roberts Welt.

Helga: Das heißt, wir haben es geschafft, aber wir brauchen Wien und nicht Indien.

Spongebob: Fragen wir einen, ob es einen Flug nach Wien gibt.

Spongebob geht zu einen indischen Mann.

Spongebob: Entschuldigung Sir?

Der Mann sieht Spongebob an.

Spongebob: Gibt es einen Flug von hier bis Wien?

Mann: दुर्भाग्य से मैं आपकी भाषा नहीं समझता। आपको हमारी भाषा में बोलना होगा। और अगर आप वियना से पूछते हैं: आपको मुंबई के लिए एक ट्रेन लेनी है और फिर रात की नई ट्रेन में बदलकर नई दिल्ली और फिर नई दिल्ली से वियना के लिए उड़ान भरनी है, लेकिन सावधान रहें, टिकट बेहद महंगे हैं। क्या आप समझते हैं कि मेरा क्या मतलब है. ("Durbhaagy se main aapakee bhaasha nahin samajhata. aapako hamaaree bhaasha mein bolana hoga. aur agar aap viyana se poochhate hain: aapako mumbee ke lie ek tren lenee hogee aur phir ek raat kee tren mein naee dillee mein badalana hoga aur phir naee dillee se viyana ke lie udaan bharanee hogee, lekin saavadhaan rahen, tikat behad mahange hain. kya aap samajhate hain ki mera kya matalab hai?")

(Ich verstehe leider deine Sprache nicht. Du musst in unserer Sprache sprechen. Und wenn du fragst Wien: Du musst ein Zug nach Mumbai nehmen und dann in einem Nachtzug umsteigen nach Neu-Delhi und dann ein Flug von Neu-Delhi bis nach Wien, aber vorsichtig, die Tickets sind extrem teuer. Verstehst du was ich meine?)

Spongebob: Uhhh? Okay?

Mann #2: Ich weiß, was er gesagt hat: Einfach ein Zug nach Mumbai, dann ein Nachtzug nach Neu-Delhi und dann ein Flug nach Wien, aber die Tickets sind extrem teuer.

Spongebob: Ok. Wo ist der Bahnhof?

Mann #2: Gleich hinter mir.

Spongebob: Ok. Dankeschön. (zu den Charakteren) Kommt mit Leute. Auf zur Bahnhof Bangalore.

Sie gehen gemütlich zur Bahnhof Bangalore hinein. Ganz wenige Minuten später sind die in einem Bahnsteig und warten auf ein Zug. Sie sehen eine Elektrolok.

Angelica: Ich hoffe es ist ein… (Lächeln verblasste) Was zum Geier ist das?

Sie sehen viele blaue Waggons. Der Zug bleibt stehen. Sie steigen ein, aber der Zug ist mit vielen Menschen überfüllt. Die Charaktere haben kaum eine Chance hinein zu kommen.

Dee Dee: Es sind zu viele. Dexter, hilf mir bitte.

Dexter: (genervt) Du stehst genau hinter mir.

Dee Dee: Oh. Stimmt.

Sie haben es geschafft, hinein zu kommen. Der Zug fährt schon ab.

Dexter: Hey Leute, ich habe euch vergessen, was zu zeigen.

Die Charaktere gehen zu Dexter. Dexter zeigt ein Experiment.

Dexter: Dieses Experiment wird ihn zur Vulkan bringen.

Patrick zerstört, das Experiment und Dexter ist schockiert.

Patrick: Hähähä. Es war lustig.

Dexter: (zu Patrick) Du hast mein Experiment zerstört Patrick.

Patrick: Ich dachte, es wäre eine Waffe.

Dexter: Das war… Ach egal.

Ox: Setzen wir uns irgendwo hin.

Sie setzen sich in einem eigenen Platz hin.

_EINIGE STUNDEN SPÄTER_

Es ist Nachmittag. Diese Charaktere sind auf einem Zug in Indien und werden von indischen Leuten geärgert.

Mann: (böse, schreit) Na los verschwinde und geht auf euren Welt zurück ihr…

Die Charaktere fühlen sich genervt und schmeißen die Menschen aus genervten Gründen aus dem Zug raus und Ralph schlägt den Lokführer und schmeißt den Lokführer raus aus der Lok.

Ralph: Den habe ich, was gezeigt.

Ralph setzt sich in den Lokführersitz und sieht viele Knöpfe. Er findet den Hebel und gibt es weiter nach vorne. Der Zug fährt viel schneller mit 200 km/h.

Ralph: Woohoo.

Charakteren: Es macht Spaß.

Die Leute sind verängstigt.

Mann: (verängstigt) Das ist kein Spaß.

Frau: (verängstigt) Ich will keinen Unfall haben.

_SPÄTER_

Der Zug ist angekommen in Mumbai. Die Leute sind verängstigt und schockiert. Die Charaktere sind in einem Nachtzug nach Neu-Delhi eingestiegen und der Zug fährt ab.

Patrick: Warum schlafen diese Leute?

Moxy: Weil es ein Nachtzug ist.

In der Nacht. Die Charaktere sind nicht müde von schlafen. Die Charaktere sind gelangweilt, aber Luna nimmt ein DJ Box und macht eine Party und die Charaktere tanzen im indischen Zug. Der Song spielt „We could be hereos" von Alesso. Die Menschen stecken den Stecker aus.

Mann: (böse) Wisst ihr eigentlich, wie spät es ist?

Die Charaktere fühlen sich wieder genervt und entkoppeln den Waggon, wo die Menschen sind.

Frau: Hey, was soll das?

Ox: Wiedersehen, ihr Nervensägen.

Die Charaktere fahren weiter Richtung Wien und tanzen weiter.

Der Zug, wo die Menschen sind, ist führerlos und fährt Links anstatt gerade und stürzt eine kaputte Brücke hinunter. Die Charaktere tanzen die ganze Nacht in dem Zug.

_AM NÄCHSTEN MORGEN_

Die Charaktere schlafen in den Zug und der Zug ist in Neu-Delhi angekommen. Sie wachen auf und steigen aus.

Rapunzel: (streckt ihre Arme, gähnt) Mann war das eine Party.

Mann: Hey ihr da.

Sie sehen den Mann an.

Mann: (streng) Habt ihr die Waggons entkoppelt?

Mr. Krabs: Uhh Nein. (zu den Charakteren) Rennt.

Sie flüchten so schnell, wie möglich. Sie gehen raus aus dem Bahnhof und sehen den Flughafen. Sie gehen in den Flughafen hinein und sehen in den Plan kein Flug nach Wien. Spongebob geht nach nachfragen.

Spongebob: Entschuldigung gibt es einen Flug nach Wien?

Frau: यदि आप वियना से पूछते हैं, तो नहीं। वियना के लिए उड़ानें दुर्भाग्य से दिनों के लिए रद्द कर दी गई हैं क्योंकि कोई लड़का कुछ लेजर करना चाहता है। कुछ भी नष्ट करने के लिए।. ("yadi aap viyana se poochhate hain, to nahin. viyana ke lie udaanen durbhaagy se dinon ke lie radd kar dee gaee hain kyonki kuchh ladaka kuchh nasht karane ke lie kuchh karana chaahata hai.") (Wenn du fragst Wien, dann Nein. Die Flüge nach Wien sind leider seit Tagen gestrichen, weil irgendein Junge will, irgendetwas Lasern, um irgendetwas zu vernichten.)

Spongebob: Uhh. Okay?

Lisa: Ich kann es dir Übersetzen: Die Flüge nach Wien sind gestrichen, weil ein Junge, etwas Lasern möchte.

Die Charaktere sind geschockt und keuchten.

Elsa: Der Junge muss Robert sein.

Anna: Das ist er wirklich.

Olaf: 100%

Stan (American Dad): Er wird ein paar Schüsse von mir kassieren.

Spongebob: Leute, wir müssen einen anderen Weg nach Wien: Zu Fuß!

Die Charaktere können es nicht fassen, dass Sie zu Fuß gehen sollen.

Babo: Ernsthaft?

Steve (American Dad): Wir sind nicht sportlich.

Homer (Die Simpsons): Immerhin muss Peter Sport machen.

Peter (Family Guy): Hey. Ich habe immer bei Sport versagt.

Spongebob: Leute, wir gehen.

Die Charaktere gehen zu Fuß nach Wien. Viele Stunden später sind Sie erschöpft. Stan sieht ein Auto. Das Auto hält an und Stan macht die Tür des Autos auf.

Mann: नहीं। कृपया नहीं।. ("Nahin. Krpaya nahin.") (Nein. Bitte nicht.)

Stan (American Dad): (böse) Raus mit Ihnen, sonst haben Sie ein Problem.

Der Mann geht raus aus dem Auto und Stan steigt ein. Er hupt und die Charaktere sind erstaunt. Sie steigen ein und die fahren gemütlich nach Wien. Nach nur mehreren Stunden sind Sie in der Indische-Pakistanische Grenze und Sie müssen zu Fuß, diese Grenze überqueren.

Spongebob: Alles klar. Wir müssen halt zu Fuß gehen. Mal wieder.

Die Charaktere gehen zu einem Grenzpolizisten.

Grenzpolizist: Guten Tag, ich hätte gerne Papiere von euch.

Leni: Oh. Wir haben Papiere.

Leni nimmt ein Packung Papier.

Lucky Bat: Was er meint sind Dokumente Leni.

Leni: Oh.

Die Charaktere suchen nach ihrem Reisepass und die haben deren Reisepass mit.

Charakteren: Hier bitte.

Sie geben der Grenzpolizist, deren Reisepässe und schaut deren Reisepässe an und gibt natürlich deren Reisepässe zurück.

Charakteren: Danke.

Die Charaktere gehen weiter und die Leute sind empört von langen Warten.

Mann: Es hat lange gedauert.

Die Charaktere gehen zu einem anderen Grenzpolizisten.

Charaktere: Hallo.

Grenzpolizist #1: Hallo. Willkommen in Pakistan. Reisepässe bitte!

Die Grenzpolizisten schauen deren Reisepässe an.

Woody (Toy Story): Wie geht's?

Grenzpolizist #2: Es geht. Wie geht's euch?

Jenny (XJ-9): Gut, nur wir müssen dringend nach Wien, weil wir ein Superschurke besiegen müssen.

Grenzpolizist #1: Ihr meint einen, dass was Lasern will?

Lola: Ja.

Die Polizisten geben, so schnell, wie möglich deren Reisepässe zurück.

Grenzpolizist #2: Ich wünsche euch Viel Glück und besiegt diesen Superschurken.

Die Charaktere haben die Grenze überquert und sind schon in Pakistan.

Hayley (American Dad): Wohin müssen wir hin?

Spongebob: (schaut zur Karte) Wir müssen zur Lahore, Islamabad und dann durch Peschawar.

Stan hat wieder ein Auto genommen. Die Charaktere steigen ein und Sie fahren in Richtung Lahore. Nach nur einer Stunde sind Sie in Lahore angekommen und sind am Verhungern.

Lincoln: Ich verhungere. Gibt es hier, was zum Essen kaufen?

Stan (American Dad): Ich auch.

Stan hält das Auto an. Die Charaktere gehen sich, was zum Essen kaufen.

Spongebob: Guten Tag. Können wir uns, was zum Essen kaufen?

Mann: Natürlich. Was möchtet ihr zum Essen kaufen?

Francine (American Dad): Ich möchte gerne einen Salat und zum Trinken ein Wasser.

Die Charaktere fangen an zu Essen, nach nur vielen Minuten sind Sie fertig und Sie fahren schon weiter in Richtung Islamabad und Peschawar.

_VIERUNDHALB STUNDEN SPÄTER_

Die Charaktere sind in Islamabad und einige möchten den Stadt erkunden.

Angelica: Dieser Stadt ist wunderschön.

Phil: Da sagst du Angelica.

Lil: Ich gebe dir recht Angelica.

Sie sehen den Moschee Faisal Mosque und machen Fotos.

Roger (American Dad): Dieser Moschee ist wunderschön.

Die Charaktere fahren weiter in Richtung Peschawar. Stan gähnt.

Stan (American Dad): (müde) Ich bin müde. Leni. Kannst du für mich fahren?

Leni: (aufgeregt) Oh ja.

Luna: (nervös) Hat er Leni gesagt, dass Sie soll fahren?

Ellie (Ice Age): Ja. Lass Sie doch mal fahren.

Lori: Aber Sie hat doch…

Leni: Jetzt geht es los.

Lincoln: Nein. Nein. Nein…

Leni gibt Vollgas. Viele mögen es. Viele hassen es.

Frida (El Tigre): Woohoo. Ich mag es.

Peaches (Ice Age): (schreit) Ich hasse es.

Auf der Tafel steht, dass Sie ausfahren von Islamabad.

Stan (American Dad): (sieht den Tafel Peschawar) Fahr rechts.

Leni fährt nach rechts und kracht auf einen Zeitungsstand und die anderen Autos fahren zur Seite.

Mann: Pass doch auf Mann.

Stan (American Dad): Fahr Links.

Leni biegt Links ab und kracht auf einem kleinen Markt und die Autos driften zur Seite.

Frau: (traurig) Mein Salatstand.

Frau #2: (schreit zu den Charakteren) Warum nimmst du keine Rücksicht?

Spongebob sieht, dass der Ampel Rot ist.

Spongebob: Leni, die Bremse.

Leni: Was? (gibt weiter Vollgas) Da hast du Sie.

Die Charaktere schreien vor Angst. Der Ampel schaltet auf Grün. Das Auto fährt durch die Ampel. Die Charaktere waren unter Schock.

Moxy: Was war das?

K.O.: Das war ein Albtraum.

Eric (South Park): Meine Güte. Das war der Hammer.

Kyle (South Park): Ich habe es geliebt.

Stan (South Park): Alter, es war echt geil.

Kenny (South Park): Das war toll.

Gumball: Für euch, aber für uns nicht.

Darwin: Hab ich was verpasst?

Anais: Du hast vieles verpasst Darwin.

Steven (Steven Universe): Glaub mir Spongebob. Ich habe diese wilde Fahrt gehasst.

Star: Geht mir genauso Steven.

Ben (Ben 10): Diese Fahrt ist ein Hammer.

Gwen (Ben 10): (schreit) ICH HASSE DIESE WILDE FAHRT!

Mordecai (Regular Show) zieht die Handbremse des Autos und das Auto bleibt stehen.

Leni: Mordecai.

Mordecai (Regular Show): Was? Ich muss es tun.

Rigby: Weil es ein Stau gibt. Siehst du es nicht?

Leni sieht, dass es Staut. Sie zieht die Handbremse nach unten und gibt wieder Vollgas. Die Charaktere schreien vor Angst, weil Sie fürchten, dass Leni auf die Autos kracht. Leni weicht den Autos aus und fährt in die Gegenrichtung.

Rick (Rick und Morty): Puh. Warte. Sind wir in der Gegenrichtung?

Morty (Rick und Morty): (verängstigt) Ja, Großvater.

Grizz (We Bare Bears): (verängstigt) Oh mein Gott. Leni, wir sind Geisterfahrer.

Panda: (We Bare Bears): Ich kann nicht hinsehen. (macht sein Auge zu)

Eisbär (We Bare Bears): Ich kriege Panik.

Peter (Family Guy): Leute, nur zur Info, wir sind in Peschawar.

Susie (Rugrats): Ich frage mich, was kommt nach Peschawar.

Tommy: Hmm. Vielleicht noch eine Stadt.

Timmy: Kann sein.

Wanda: Diese Fahrt ist zu wild.

Cosmo: Juhu. Ich liebe es.

Poof: Poof Poof. (Ich hasse es.)

Spongebob wollte die Handbremse ziehen, aber Leni klatscht seine Hand.

Leni: Mach das Ja nicht.

Blossom (Powerpuff Girls): Schau nach vorne!

Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls): Du machst es nur noch schlimmer.

Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls): Leni, du wirst auf die Autos krachen.

Die Autos auf die Gegenrichtung weichen aus. Einer kracht auf die Straßenlaterne.

Mann: (böse) Mann Alter.

Ein Auto kracht auf der Hausmauer.

Mann #2: (böse) Pass doch auf, du verrückter.

Leni sieht die Menschen, auf dem Zebrastreifen. Die Menschen im Zebrastreifen rennen aus Angst, so schnell, wie möglich weg vom Zebrastreifen. Leni sieht ein LKW. Der LKW-Fahrer sieht, das Auto, dass im Gegenrichtung fährt und weicht weg und das LKW kracht auf die Bushaltestelle.

LKW-Fahrer: (böse) Aufpassen Mann.

Leni fährt zurück in die normale Richtung und die Charaktere fahren von Peschawar aus.

Eric (South Park): Das war Klasse. Nicht Leute?

Eric sieht, dass Sie völlig unter Schock stehen. Leni sieht so wenige Autos und bleibt stehen.

Cyborg: Du wirst nie wieder fahren Leni.

Leni: Ok. Wie du meinst.

Stan (American Dad): Wo sind wir?

Lisa: Wir sind an der Grenze zu Afghanistan.

Charaktere: Afghanistan?

Lisa: Ja.

Die Charaktere treffen einen Grenzpolizisten.

Grenzpolizist #1: Guten Tag. Ich brauche eure Reisepässe.

Die Charaktere geben der Grenzpolizist deren Reisepässe.

Lori: Sobald wir die Grenze überquert haben, tauschen wir Platz Leni. Verstanden?

Leni: Ok.

Der Grenzpolizist gibt die Charaktere die Reisepässe zurück und die fahren weiter zur afghanische Grenze und begegnen ein Grenzpolizist.

Grenzpolizist #1: Guten Tag. Willkommen in Afghanistan. Reisepässe bitte!

Die Charaktere geben wieder deren Reisepässe zu den Grenzpolizisten und der Grenzpolizist kontrolliert deren Reisepässe. Nach nur vielen Minuten gibt der Grenzpolizist deren Reisepass zurück.

Charakteren: Dankeschön.

Die Charaktere fahren los in Richtung Kabul. Die bleiben nur kurz stehen, weil Leni und Lori Plätze tauschen müssen. Lori setzt sich auf den Fahrersitz und Leni setzt sich hinten hin. Lori gibt ein bisschen Gas.

Nigel (Deckname: Kids Next Door): Was kommt als nächstes für ein Land?

Kuki (Deckname: Kids Next Door): Ich hoffe noch ein Land und dann kommt Österreich.

Lisa: Negativ. Wir brauchen noch drei Tage.

Wallabee (Deckname): 3 Tage?

Numbuh Five (Deckname): Warum 3 Tage?

Lisa: Wir müssen noch 7 Staaten durchfahren und dann kommt Österreich.

Mac (Fosters Haus): Was?

Bloo (Fosters Haus): 3 Tage durch 7 Staaten? Oh Mann.

Francais (Fosters Haus): Das dauert lang.

Blu (Rio): Ich bitte dich. 3 Tage ist nicht mal viel.

Jewel (Rio): Blu. 3 Tage hat nur 72 Stunden.

Tiago (Rio): Aw. Ich vermisse die wilde Fahrt.

Bia (Rio): Die wilde Fahrt war ein Horror Tiago.

Carla (Rio): Ich stimme Bia zu.

Ed: (Ed, Edd n Eddy): Ich will noch eine wilde Fahrt.

Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy): Ja, ich will.

Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy): Ich will auch.

Woody (Toy Story): Könnt ihr bitte eure Klappe halten? Wir machen das nicht noch einmal.

Johnny (Johnny Bravo): Ich möchte nicht euch stören, aber wir haben schon Kabul erreicht.

Die Charaktere sind in Kabul eingefahren. Einige möchten gerne die Stadt erkunden.

Buhdeuce: Naja, irgendwie mag ich diese Stadt.

Jetzt fahren Sie aus dem Hauptstadt Kabul aus und fahren in Richtung Herat.

Clarence (Clarence): Ich wollte dort wohnen.

Moxy: Wohin geht es jetzt?

Lisa: Jetzt brauchen wir Herat.

Nach nur mehrere Stunden sind die Charaktere in Herat angekommen.

Courage (Courage, der feige Hund): Ich hoffe nach Herat, kommt ein Land.

Lisa: Du bist korrekt Courage. Nach Herat kommt endlich ein Land.

Einhorn-Kitty (Princess Unikitty): Endlich. Und wann können wir auch schlafen gehen?

Lori: Sobald wir die Grenze überquert haben, gehen wir dann schlafen.

Einhorn-Hündchen (Princess Unikitty): Die Grenze überqueren?

Falkodil (Princess Unikitty): Es wird Stunden dauern, bis zur Grenze.

Dr. Füchsin (Princess Unikitty): Stunden? Es dauert noch halbe bis eine Stunde bis zur Grenze.

Richard (Princess Unikitty): Ich frage mich, welches Land kommt.

Nach nur viele Minuten sehen die Charaktere, wenige Autos auf der Grenze.

Lisa: Jetzt müssen wir durch Iran fahren.

Die Charaktere erreichen die Grenze und Sie geben den Grenzpolizist deren Reisepässe. Nach nur viele Minuten gibt der Grenzpolizist deren Reisepässe zurück und die Charaktere fahren zur iranischen Grenze und treffen ein Grenzpolizist.

Grenzpolizist: Guten Abend. Willkommen in Iran. Reisepässe bitte.

Sie geben der Grenzpolizist deren Reisepässe und er kontrolliert deren Reisepässe. Nach nur mehreren Minuten gibt der Grenzpolizist deren Reisepässe zurück und die Charaktere fahren in Richtung Maschhad.

Craig (Craig of the Creek): Lori, kannst du bitte in ein Hotel anhalten, dass wir schlafen können?

Kelsey (Craig of the Creek): Es ist schon 1 Uhr morgens.

John (Craig of the Creek): Ich will schon schlafen gehen.

Lori: ich habe geplant, dass wir in Teheran schlafen sollen.

Rocko: Teheran?

Lazlo (Camp Lazlo): Das wird mehrere Stunden dauern, bis wir in Teheran sind.

In der Mitternacht. Alle Charaktere, außer Lori, schlafen gemütlich. Lori ist extrem müde und sie hat sich entschieden, dass sie doch im Wagen schlafen will. Sie hält den Wagen an und fängt an zu schlafen.

_AM NÄCHSTEN MORGEN_

Die Charaktere stehen gemütlich auf und sehen, dass Lori schläft. Samurai Jack drückt auf die Hupe und Lori wird munter.

Lori: Huh? Was?

Samurai Jack: Du hast geschlafen, aber wir haben Maschhad erreicht.

Lori startet das Auto und sie sieht, dass das Auto fast kein Treibstoff hat. Sie fährt zur Tankstelle und tankt das Auto an. Das Auto wurde vollgetankt. Lori geht bezahlen und sie geht wieder zurück zur Auto und steigt ein.

Lori: So, ab zur Teheran.

Lori startet das Auto und fährt los.

Johnny (Johnny Test): Ich liebe Teheran.

Dukey (Johnny Test): Ich weiß es nicht, ob es dort sicher ist.

Uncle Grandpa (Uncle Grandpa): Naja, aber ich frage mich, was kommt nach Iran.

Die Kakerlaken Joey, Dee-Dee und Marky klauen ein Sandwich von Oggy und flüchten so schnell, wie möglich. Oggy wollte die Kakerlaken mit der Fliegenklatsche treffen, aber Oggy trifft Sharko. Sharko grunzt vor Wut und schlägt Oggy und verwandelt ihn in einen Ball. Zig lacht und Sharko verwandelt Zig auch in einen Ball. Zig fängt an ein bisschen zu heulen. Marina, Bernie und Jack (Oggy und die Kakerlaken) sind noch am Schlafen. Tom wollte Jerry, Tuffy und Quacker schlagen, aber er trifft unabsichtlich Tyke. Tyke weint ein bisschen und Spike kommt böse zu Tom und faustet ihn. Sharko lacht.

Spike (Tom und Jerry) Hab ich das gut gemacht Sharko?

Spike und Sharko geben ein Fist Bump.

Die Charaktere fahren schon Maschhad aus. Nach nur viele Stunden sind die Charaktere am Verhungern.

Courtney (Total DramaRama): Mann, ich bin am Verhungern.

Owen (Total DramaRama): Chill Courtney, wir sind schon in der Nähe von Teheran.

Duncan (Total DramaRama): (ein bisschen genervt) Owen, es dauert noch Stunden bis zu dieser Stadt.

Izzy (Total DramaRama): Lori, können wir bitte anhalten und etwas essen?

Lori: Beruhige dich Izzy, wir werden anhalten, wenn wir in Teheran sind.

Mickey (Mickey Mouse): Was? Wir haben doch nichts gefrühstückt.

Nach nur 1 bis 2 Stunden sind die Charaktere in Teheran eingefahren. Lori hält an und die Charaktere steigen aus dem Auto aus und gehen in ein Restaurant Mittagessen.

Minnie (Mickey Mouse): Mann, wie ich Hunger habe.

Die Charaktere haben nach nur mehreren Minuten ihren Essen bekommen und fangen an zu essen. Nach nur vielen Minuten sind die Charaktere fertig mit Essen und steigen in das Auto ein. Lori startet das Auto und fahren los. Die Charaktere fahren schon in Teheran aus und fahren in Richtung Hamadan.

Donald (Mickey Mouse): Mann. Das Essen war köstlich.

Daisy (Mickey Mouse): Ich habe so viel Brot gegessen.

Onkel Dagobert (DuckTales): Ich hoffe, es kommt schon ein Land.

Tick (DuckTales): Oder noch eine Stadt.

Trick (DuckTales): Es kann sein.

Track (DuckTales): Ich will, dass wir schon in ein Land sind.

Lisa: Negativ. Jetzt brauchen wir Hamadan.

Goofy (Mickey Mouse): (gelangweilt) Oh Mann. Noch weitere Stunden in dem Auto verbringen.

Lisa: (genervt) Wir brauchen noch 2 Tage bis nach Wien.

Flynn (Rapunzel): 2 Tage?

Anne (Amphibia): Können wir nicht ein bisschen schneller fahren?

Sprig (Amphibia): Es gibt doch eine Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung.

Hop Hop (Amphibia): Bis Hamadan dauert es hoffe ich nicht lange.

Polly (Amphibia): Ich hoffe nach Hamadan kommt schon ein Land.

Lisa: Nach Hamadan kommt ein Land.

Milo (Milo Murphy's Law): Endlich.

Melissa (Milo Murphy's Law): Nach dieser Stadt kommt ENDLICH ein Land. JUHU!

Zack (Milo Murphy's Law): Beruhige dich Melissa.

Nach nur mehreren Stunden sind die Charaktere in Hamadan angekommen und machen dort eine Pause.

Kick (Kick Buttowski): Mann, war das eine lange Fahrt.

Wage: Ich gebe dir recht. Wir sind sehr lange gefahren ohne Pausen.

Nach der Pause fahren die Charaktere in Hamadan ausgefahren und nach mehreren Stunden haben die Charaktere die Grenze erreicht. Die Charaktere begegnen den Grenzpolizisten. Sie geben der Grenzpolizist deren Reisepässe und der Grenzpolizist kontrolliert deren Reisepässe. Nach nur mehreren Minuten gibt der Grenzpolizist deren Reisepässe zurück. Die Charaktere fahren zu einer anderen Grenze und begegnen einen Grenzpolizisten.

Grenzpolizist: Guten Tag. Willkommen in Irak. Reisepässe bitte!

Die Charaktere geben der Grenzpolizist deren Reisepässe und er kontrolliert die Reisepässe. Nach nur mehreren Minuten gibt der Grenzpolizist deren Reisepässe zurück und die Charaktere fahren aus der Grenze aus und fahren in Richtung Bagdad.

Spongebob: (zu Lisa) So, Mrs. Schlaukopf. Welche Stadt brauchen wir jetzt?

Lisa: Korrekt, dass du fragst. Wir brauchen die Hauptstadt Bagdad. Es wird mehrere Stunden dauern.

Dipper (Gravity Falls): Mehrere Stunden?

Mabel (Gravity Falls): Anstatt 2 Tage wird es wahrscheinlich noch mehrere Tage dauern. Habe ich recht Dipper?

Dipper (Gravity Falls): Ja Mabel.

Lisa: Kann sein.

Dukey (Johnny Test): Naja, in Teheran war es schon sicher, aber (flüstert) vielleicht in Bagdad ist es nicht sicher.

Chip (Chip und Chap): (genervt) Halt die Klappe Dukey. Ich glaube es gibt dort keine Proteste.

Chap (Chip und Chap): (genervt) Außerdem bildest du dir das ein.

Trixi (Chip und Chap): Wenn es gibt, dann hoffe ich auf eine ruhige Proteste.

Summi (Chip und Chap): Hoffen wir auf keine gewaltigen Proteste.

Samson (Chip und Chap): Das hoffe ich mal.

Phineas (Phineas und Ferb): Ferb und ich sind Ingenieure.

Ferb (Phineas und Ferb): Das stimmt. Wir erfinden alles.

Candance (Phineas und Ferb): (ein bisschen böse) Bei euren Erfindungen wollte ich alles Mom sagen, aber es scheitert andauernd.

Perry fühlt sich ein bisschen genervt von das.

Patrick: (zu Candance) Wahrscheinlich sagst du es nicht rechtzeitig.

Candance (Phineas und Ferb) fühlt sich genervt. Nach nur mehreren Stunden sind die Charaktere in Bagdad angekommen und machen dort eine Pause.

Kim (Kim Possible): Diese lange Fahrt war anstrengend. Außerdem ist Ron mit Rufus nur kurz ein fremdes Fahrrad fahren.

Ron (Kim Possible) fährt mit Rufus (Kim Possible) ein Fahrrad, dass es ihn nicht gehört. Der Besitzer des Fahrrads stoppt ihn und wirft die beiden raus aus seinen Fahrrad.

Mann: (böse) Denkt ja nicht, mit meinem Fahrrad zu fahren. Verstanden?

Ron (Kim Possible): Ja, Sir.

Der Besitzer des Fahrrads fährt weg von denen und Ron und Rufus gehen zu den Charakteren zurück.

Kim (Kim Possible): Ich habe euch gewarnt, oder?

Ron (Kim Possible): Ja.

Lilo (Lilo & Stitch): Ich hoffe nach Bagdad kommt ein Land. Stimmt's Stitch?

Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) schüttelt sein Kopf auf „Ja".

Lisa: Negativ. Wir brauchen noch eine Stadt und dann wird es noch viele Stunden dauern bis wir in ein anderes Land sind.

Bugs (Looney Tunes): Ach komm schon.

Daffy (Looney Tunes): Du musst schon wissen, dass wir uns langweilen werden.

Dukey (Johnny Test): Ok. Da ist es auch sicher.

Die Charaktere steigen wieder in das Auto ein und die Charaktere fahren aus Bagdad aus und fahren in Richtung Ramadi. Nach nur mehreren Stunden sind die Charaktere in Ramadi angekommen. Einige von den Charakteren müssen dringend aufs Toilette. Wenige Minuten später fahren die Charaktere weiter. Nach nur viele Stunden sind die Charaktere in einer Grenze. Die Charaktere begegnen den Grenzpolizisten. Sie geben deren Reisepässe zu den Grenzpolizisten und der Grenzpolizist kontrolliert die Reisepässe. Nach nur mehreren Minuten gibt der Grenzpolizist deren Reisepässe zurück und die Charaktere fahren zu einer anderen Grenze und begegnen wieder ein Grenzpolizist.

Grenzpolizist: Guten Abend. Willkommen in Syrien. Reisepässe bitte!

Die Charaktere geben deren Reisepässe zu den Grenzpolizisten und er kontrolliert deren Reisepässe. Nach nur mehreren Minuten gibt der Grenzpolizist deren Reisepässe zurück und die Charaktere fahren weiter in Richtung Aleppo.

Lisa: Jetzt brauchen wir Aleppo und dann (schaut genauer) Idlib schätze ich mal.

Lori: Du sagst Aleppo und Idlib. Das heißt, wir fahren zu diesen Städten durch.

Nach nur vielen Stunden sind die Charaktere in Aleppo zu einer Pause.

Tweety (Looney Tunes): Ach. Es ist schön dort am Abend.

Sylvester (Looney Tunes): Jetzt werde ich dich erwischen Vogel.

Sylvester wollte Tweety fangen, aber er fangt ein Mensch. Er wirkt aggressiv und wirft Sylvester zu den Charakteren.

Mann: Fang mich nie wieder. Verstanden?

Sylvester landet zu den Charakteren.

Tweety (Looney Tunes): Böse Mietze Katze.

Nach nur wenigen Minuten fahren die Charaktere aus Aleppo aus und fahren weiter in Richtung Idlib. In der Mitternacht. Die Charaktere schlafen gemütlich, außer Lori. Nach nur eine Stunde haben Sie die Stadt Idlib erreicht und Lori sieht, dass die Stadt irgendwie zerstört ist.

Lori: Sind wir in einer zerstörten Stadt? Ich glaube, wir sind falsch.

Lori sieht eine große Bombe unter das Auto. Nach nur 5 Sekunden explodiert die Bombe und die Charaktere fliegen weg von Idlib. Die Charaktere sind aufgewacht von der Explosion.

Courtney (Total DramaRama) Ahhh. Was ist hier los?

Brad (MLAATR): Ich glaube mir wird schlecht.

Brad bekommt einen Durchfall und kotzt auf Spikes Beine.

Brad (MLAATR): Ups. Sorry Spike.

Spike (Tom und Jerry): (genervt) Das nächste Mal aufpassen Brad.

Tuck (MLAATR): Aber wir fliegen.

Sheldon (MLAATR): Ja, aber der dreht sich und wir werden schwindelig.

Eric (South Park): Das macht Spaß.

Rudy (ChalkZone): Es macht keinen Spaß.

Snap (ChalkZone): Ich hasse sowas.

Die Charaktere sehen, dass Sie landen, aber Sie haben herausgefunden, dass Sie krachen werden.

Owen (Total DramaRama): Ich will nicht sterben. (umarmt Sharko) Hilf mir.

Sharko fühlt sich ein bisschen genervt. Die Charaktere schreien vor Angst, dass das Autodach jetzt landet auf Boden und dann wird es komplett schwarz. Inzwischen in Wien. Robert macht ein paar Bilder von der Kamera. Der WL Security macht ein paar Aufnahmen.

WL Security: Und nun lächeln!

Robert lächelt und der WL Security macht diese Aufnahme.

WL Security: Sehr gut und zum Schluss noch böse lächeln.

Robert lächelt böse auf der Kamera, aber er hört die Stimme seines Vaters.

Dobro: Robert, hast du meine Kamera genommen?

Robert: PAPA, kann ich nicht ein Foto für mich machen?

Dobro: Sorry, chill mal.

Robert: Danke.

Robert lächelt böse auf der Kamera und der WL Security macht diese Aufnahme.

WL Security: Passt. Wir sind fertig.

Robert: Gut. Jetzt schaue ich, wo diese Typen sind. (zu WL Security) Zuerst bringst du die Kamera zu meinem Vater.

WL Security: Ok.

Der WL Security geht zu Dobro seine Kamera bringen. Robert setzt sich zu seinem Stuhl und schaut, wo die Charaktere sind. Als er schaut, wo die Charaktere sind, ist er überrascht.

Robert: Hey, ihr drei. Kommt sofort hierher.

Der WL Security und die 2 Soldaten gehen schnell zu Robert.

WL Security: Was brauchst du?

Robert: Schaut mal, wo die sind.

Der WL Security und die 2 Soldaten schauen auf dem Fernseher, wo die Charaktere sind. Die sind überrascht.

WL Security: Wow. (ein bisschen böse) Ich glaube, die haben Spaß dort.

Soldat #1: (böse) Ich stimme dir zu.

Soldat #2: (böse) Ich wünsche denen viel Spaß dort!

Robert: Ihr Narren. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Erfrieren dort. Ahahahahaha.

Fortsetzung folgt…

**Im nächsten Kapitel werdet ihr sehen, wo die Charaktere jetzt sind. **

**Was ich noch vergessen habe zu sagen ist, dass auch andere Sprachen in einigen Kapiteln kommen.**


	9. Weitere Länder durchfahren

Inzwischen in einem eisigen, verschneiten und erfrierenden Dorf. Man kann ein Auto sehen, dass es verschrottet ist. Also ein Unfall. Die Rettungskräfte sind eingetroffen und sehen den verunfallten Auto und sperren die Straße ab.

Polizist #1: Теперь пожарная команда должна немедленно освободить пострадавших от аварии, и тогда скорая помощь должна немедленно доставить людей в больницу. Ты понимаешь? („Teper' pozharnaya komanda dolzhna nemedlenno osvobodit' postradavshikh ot avarii, i togda skoraya pomoshch' dolzhna nemedlenno dostavit' lyudey v bol'nitsu. Ty ponimayesh'?") (Jetzt müssen die Feuerwehr, die Personen, die verletzt sind sofort befreien von den Wrack und dann der Krankenwagen soll sofort, die Personen ins Krankenhaus bringen. Verstanden, ihr alle?)

Die Rettungskräfte schütteln ihren Kopf auf „Ja" und laufen zu dem verunfallten Auto. Ein Feuerwehrmann schneidet ein Wrack. Ein Polizist untersucht die Ursache. Ein anderer Feuerwehrmann entdeckt ein seltsamer Arm.

Feuerwehrmann #1: Мм? Люди? Что это за странная рука? Это желтый. („Mm? Lyudi? Chto eto za strannaya ruka? Eto zheltyy.") (Ähm? Leute? Was ist das für ein seltsamer Arm? Es ist gelb.)

Der Polizist schaut sich den Arm an und er ist ein bisschen erstaunt.

Polizist #1: (erstaunt) Может быть, у кого-то гепатит, но больница его вылечит. („Mozhet byt', u kogo-to gepatit, no bol'nitsa yego vylechit.") (Vielleicht ist einer mit Hepatitis erkrankt, aber das Krankenhaus wird ihn schon heilen.)

Der Polizist sieht, dass der Arm sich bewegt hat und die fangen an Angst zu bekommen.

Feuerwehrmann #1: (verängstigt) Эта рука движется? („Eta ruka dvizhetsya?") (Bewegt sich dieser Arm?)

Polizist #1: (verängstigt) Я уже в панике. („YA uzhe v panike.") (Ich bekomme schon Panik.)

Der Arm bewegt sich noch immer. Jetzt kommt ein Cartoonist aus dem verunfallten Auto raus. Es ist Spongebob. Er hustet ein bisschen.

Spongebob: (sieht die Rettungskräfte) Hallo. Ich bin Spongebob. Freut mich euch allen, kennen zu lernen.

Die Rettungskräfte stehen immer noch geschockt und sehen geschockt Spongebob an.

Polizist #1: Я говорю только одно слово: бежать! („YA govoryu tol'ko odno slovo: bezhat'!") (Ich sage nur ein Wort: Flüchten!)

Die Rettungskräfte steigen vor Angst so schnell, wie möglich in den Autos ein und fahren so schnell, wie möglich weg von Spongebob und die Straße ist eröffnet. Spongebob ist ein bisschen enttäuscht, dass die Rettungskräfte flüchten. Er atmet ein, aber er merkt, dass es ihn extrem kalt ist.

Spongebob: (erkältet) Boah. Wieviel Grad hat es dort?

Lisa kommt raus aus dem verunfallten Auto.

Lisa: Es hat -25 Grad Celsius.

Die restlichen Charaktere gehen raus aus der verunfallten Auto und sind überrascht, was Lisa gesagt hat.

Owen (Total DramaRama): (überrascht) Was? So kalt ist es dort?

Moxy: Na super. Wir werden erfrieren. Und wo sind wir jetzt?

Die Charaktere sehen eine Tafel, wo dasteht „Добро пожаловать в Омск." („Dobro pozhalovat' v Omsk.") (Willkommen in Omsk.)

Patrick: Wir sind in Omsk. Ich weiß es nicht, wo es ist.

Johnny (Johnny Bravo): Wir sind in Russland, Patrick.

Patrick: Oh.

Die Charaktere frieren in einem Wald in Russland. Denen ist extrem kalt. Die bemerken nicht, dass eine Überwachungskamera am Baum ist. Inzwischen in Wien. Robert sieht im Fernsehen, diese Charaktere böse an und isst ein Popcorn und ein Dixi. Der WL Security kam an.

WL Security: (schreit) GUTEN MORGEN WELT!

Das erschreckt Robert und das ganze Popcorn, sowie das ganze Dixi und das ganze heiße Tee schüttet genau auf Roberts Hose. Er schreit, weil sein heißer Tee auf seine Hose geschüttet wurde. Er dreht um und starrt den WL Security böse an. Der WL Security ist nervös.

WL Security: (nervös) Ähm. Morgen.

Robert: (beruhigt) Morgen.

WL Security: So… (sieht im Fernsehen) Sind diese Typen am Erfrieren?

Robert: Ja. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum es dort schneit und zwar genau Ende Mai.

Inzwischen zurück bei den Charakteren. Die sind beinahe beim Erfrieren.

Lincoln: Ich habe mir nicht vorgestellt, dass es hier kalt ist.

Stewie (Family Guy): Ich auch nicht, aber mein Vater hat nur eine kuschelige und warme Jacke.

Die Charaktere sehen, dass Peter seine kuschelige und warme Jacke hat. Peter sieht denen an.

Peter (Family Guy): Noch nie was von Privatsphäre gehört?

Die Charaktere jagen Peter wegen einer kuscheligen und warmen Jacke. Stewie ist überrascht.

Stewie (Family Guy): Ich habe ihn gewarnt.

Nach nur ein paar Sekunden gehen die Charaktere zurück zu Stewie ohne Peters Jacke, weil er die Jacke verloren hat.

Philip (Futurama): (erkältet) Was sollen wir tun?

Bender (Futurama): Ich will mich nicht erfrieren.

Leela (Futurama): Und auch nicht sterben.

Stan sieht ein Auto kommt. Er hält den an Auto an und geht zu Fahrer.

Fahrer: (verängstigt) Блять. („Blyat.") (Verdammt.)

Stan macht die Tür des Autos auf.

Stan (American Dad): Raus mit Ihnen, sonst gibt es Ärger zwischen uns.

Der Fahrer steigt aus von Auto und flüchtet. Die anderen Charaktere sind überrascht und steigen ein. Stan fährt los und die Charaktere fahren in Omsk aus.

Lisa: Was wir jetzt brauchen ist: Tscheljabinsk.

Nach nur mehrere Stunden fahren die Charaktere immer noch nach Tscheljabinsk. Die Charaktere sind in Russland und fahren mit dem Auto durch die Glatteisige Straße.

Peter (Family Guy): Ich verstehe das nicht.

Sprig (Amphibia): Was verstehst du nicht Peter?

Peter (Family Guy): (verwirrt) Warum schneit es hier? Es soll eigentlich Sommer sein.

Anne (Amphibia): Ich habe keine Ahnung Peter.

Nach nur mehreren Stunden sind die Charaktere in Tscheljabinsk angekommen.

Lisa: (schaut auf ihren Tablet) Was wir jetzt brauchen ist Ufa.

Nach nur mehreren Stunden sind die Charaktere in Ufa angekommen. Peter gibt ein bisschen Vollgas, aber das Auto rutscht, weil die Straßen Eisglatt sind.

Stan (American Dad): Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Die Straße ist Eisglatt und wir rutschen.

Die Autos in Gegenrichtung sehen den Auto von den Charakteren, dass Sie in Gegenrichtung sind und weichen zur Seite, aber die anderen Autos rutschen auch. Einer kracht auf dem Baum.

Mann: (böse) Блять. („Blyat") (Verdammt.)

Ein Auto kracht auf ein anderes Auto ineinander.

Mann #2: (böse) (schreit zu den Charakteren) Берегись, идиот. („Beregis', idiot.") (Pass doch auf, du Volltrottel.)

Stan bremst und er fährt wieder normal.

Eric (South Park): Es war cool.

Stan (American Dad): Nächstes Mal muss ich anstatt Vollgas geben, ein bisschen langsamer fahren.

Nach nur ein paar Minuten fahren die Charaktere aus Ufa aus.

Lisa: (schaut auf ihren Tablet) Jetzt brauchen wir Kasan.

Nach nur ein paar Stunden sind die Charaktere in Kasan angekommen und machen eine kleine Pause. Es war dort kalt, aber es gibt ein bisschen Schnee.

Lori: Brrrr. Wie es kalt ist.

Dexter: Und zwar mit normaler Kleidung.

Peter (Family Guy): In meiner Welt kann ist es dort ein bisschen Warm. Zumindest fragte ich ein paar Eisbären, wo Antarktis ist.

Kleiner Rückblick: Zwei Eisbären sprechen mit Peter.

Peter (Family Guy): Hey. Wisst ihr, wo Antarktis ist?

Eisbär #1: Es ist im ganz Süden.

Eisbär #2: Ich dachte es ist im Norden.

Peter (Family Guy): Dann frage ich, wen anderen.

Zurück zu den Charakteren. Die Charaktere steigen in das Auto ein und fahren aus Kasan aus.

Lisa: (schaut auf ihren Tablet) Jetzt brauchen wir Nischni Nowgorod.

Bart (Die Simpsons): Wie viele Städte noch?

Lisa: Russland ist das größte Land der Welt. Es sind noch ein paar Städte.

Lisa (Die Simpsons): Ok. Wie du sagst, du Streber.

Nach nur mehreren Stunden sind die Charaktere in Nischni Nowgorod angekommen. Die Charaktere fahren durch die Stadt und fahre in Nischni Nowgorod aus.

Lisa: Jetzt brauchen wir Moskau.

Nach nur viele Stunden sind die Charaktere in Moskau angekommen. Es ist späte Nacht. Stan parkt das Auto an und fängt an zu schlafen. Die anderen Charaktere schlafen gemütlich in das Auto.

_AM NÄCHSTEN MORGEN_

Die Charaktere wachen gemütlich auf. Stan wacht auf und sieht eine Strafzettel. Er nimmt die Strafzettel und schmeißt es weg. Stan startet das Auto und fährt weg. Der Polizist sieht, dass Sie weg sind.

Polizist: Где эти люди? ("Gde eti lyudi?") (Wo sind diese Leute?)

Die Charaktere fahren aus Moskau aus.

Lisa: Jetzt müssen wir die Grenze überqueren.

Nach nur mehrere Stunden sind die Charaktere auf der russischen Grenze. Sie fahren zu einem Grenzpolizisten und die Charaktere geben ihn deren Reisepässe. Er kontrolliert die Reisepässe. Nach nur mehreren Minuten gibt der Grenzpolizist deren Reisepässe zurück und die Charaktere fahren weiter zu einer anderen Grenze. Die begegnen ein Grenzpolizist

Grenzpolizist: Guten Morgen. Willkommen in Weißrussland. Reisepässe bitte.

Die Charaktere geben den Grenzpolizisten deren Reisepässe. Er kontrolliert die Reisepässe. Nach nur mehreren Minuten gibt der Grenzpolizist, deren Reisepässe zurück und die Charaktere fahren weiter.

Lisa: (schaut auf ihren Tablet) Jetzt brauchen wir Minsk. Die Hauptstadt von Weißrussland.

Stan (American Dad): Ok.

Nach nur mehreren Stunden sind die Charaktere in Minsk angekommen und gehen in einem Restaurant, was essen.

Patrick: Ich habe so einen Hunger.

Nach nur ein paar Stunden sind die Charaktere in das Auto eingestiegen und die fahren aus Minsk aus.

Lisa: Wir müssen jetzt noch eine Grenze überqueren.

Nach nur mehrere Stunden sind die Charaktere in der weißrussischen Grenze. Sie geben deren Reisepässe an den Grenzpolizisten und er kontrolliert deren Reisepässe. Nach nur mehreren Minuten gibt der Grenzpolizist deren Reisepässe zurück. Die Charaktere fahren los und die fahren durch den Grenzhaus und die Charaktere sehen ein Schild, das steht: "Witamy w Polsce" („Willkommen in Polen.")

Lisa: Jetzt brauchen wir Warschau und dann Krakau.

Nach nur mehrere Stunden sind die Charaktere in Warschau angekommen und einige machen Fotos und die machen eine Pause in Warschau.

Marge (Die Simpsons): Wie lange noch bis Wien?

Lisa: Wir müssen noch ein paar Länder überqueren und dann haben wir Wien erreicht.

Chuck (Angry Birds): Hey. Ich habe mir Tausende Getränke gekauft.

Spongebob: Danke Chuck. Ich bin durstig und… (sieht Bombe, dass er Öl trinkt) Bombe, was machst du?

Bombe (Angry Birds): Ähm? Ich trinke… Oh. Oh. Ich explodiere.

BOOM

Bombe explodierte und er zerstörte die ganze Tankstelle. Die Menschen sind unter Schock. Nach nur mehrere Minuten fahren die Charaktere aus Warschau aus. Nach nur einer Stunde geht das Auto kaputt.

Stan (American Dad): (versucht das Auto zu starten) Komm schon, du Schrotthaufen.

Er versucht das Auto zu starten, aber ohne Erfolg. Die Charaktere steigen aus dem kaputten Auto aus und gehen zu Fuß nach Krakau. Nach nur mehrere Minuten sieht Stan ein Auto. Er hält das Auto an und geht zur Fahrerseite.

Mann: (verängstigt) Kurwa. (Verdammt.)

Stan macht die Autotür auf.

Stan (American Dad): (böse) Raus und zwar sofort.

Der Fahrer steigt aus und flüchtet. Die Charaktere steigen in das Auto ein und Sie fahren weiter nach Krakau. Nach nur ein paar Stunden sind die Charaktere in Krakau angekommen. Stan gähnt.

Stan (American Dad): (müde) Leni. Kannst du für mich bitte fahren?

Leni: (aufgeregt) Ja.

Die Louds sind unter Schock.

Lola: (schockiert) Was?

Lana: (schockiert) Leni soll uns fahren?

Leni geht zur Fahrersitz und sie schnallt sich an.

Leni: Los geht's.

Lori: Nein. Nein. Nein…

Leni gibt wieder Vollgas. Die Charaktere sind verängstigt.

Lisa: Du musst ein Schild sehen, wo die Staatsgrenze ist, Stan.

Stan (American Dad): Gut.

Stan sieht eine Tafel, dass Sie zur Staatsgrenze fährt.

Stan (American Dad): (sieht den Tafel) Fahr Links.

Leni biegt Links ab und zerstört ein Getränkeautomat und die Autos driften zur Seite.

Mann: (böse) Uważaj, głupi idioto. („Pass doch auf, du blöder Volltrottel.")

Stan (American Dad): Fahr Rechts.

Leni biegt rechts ab und zerstört eine Mülltonne und die Autos hupen und driften zur Seite.

Mann #2: Uważaj, jesteś bezwzględny. („Pass auf, du rücksichtsloser.")

Cyborg wollte die Handbremse ziehen, aber Leni schlägt sein Arm.

Leni: Mach das Ja nicht.

Robyn: Ich würde dich nicht unterbrechen, aber (schreit) SCHAU NACH VORNE!

Leni schaut nach vorne und fährt in die Gegenrichtung.

Grizzly (We Bare Bears): Leni, wir sind wieder Geisterfahrer.

Luna: Ich glaube, ich werde verrückt.

Die Autos in Gegenrichtung hupen und weichen weg von dem Auto, wo die Charaktere sind. Ein Auto kracht auf der Straßenbahn.

Mann: (böse) Oh Kurwa. („Verdammt".)

Ein Auto kracht auf der McDonalds Filiale.

Mann #2: Jesteś szalony, głupi kierowca duchów. („Du bist irre, du doofer Geisterfahrer.")

Ein LKW sieht das Auto von den Charakteren in der Gegenrichtung. Er hupt und weicht weg und kracht auf einen Reisebus.

Mann #3: Kurwa mac. (Du Vollidiot.)

Leni fährt wieder zurück in die normale Richtung. Die Charaktere sind unter Schock.

Eric (South Park): Ich liebe es. Es hat Spaß gemacht. Stimmt's Leute?

Eric sieht, dass die Charaktere unter Schock liegen.

Eric (South Park): (genervt) Ich glaube euch interessiert euch sowas nicht. Meine Güte.

Leni rast weiter. Die Charaktere fahren aus Krakau aus. Nach nur mehrere Stunden haben die Charaktere, die Grenze erreicht. Leni bremst ein bisschen und die Charaktere fahren durch die Grenze und Sie sehen ein Schild, wo dasteht: „Vitajte na Slovensku." (Willkommen in der Slowakei.) und durchfahren die slowakische Grenze.

Lisa: Jetzt brauchen wir Bratislava und dann kommt noch ein Land.

Nach nur mehrere Stunden sind die Charaktere in Bratislava angekommen und machen dort eine Pause. Nach nur mehrere Minuten fahren Sie weiter zu der slowakischen Grenze und die Charaktere sehen ein Schild, wo dasteht: „Üdvözöljük Magyarországon." (Willkommen in Ungarn.) und die Charaktere durchfahren die ungarische Grenze.

Lisa: Jetzt brauchen wir die Städte: Györ und Hegyeshalom.

Nach nur mehrere Minuten sind die Charaktere in Györ angekommen und machen dort eine kleine Pause. Nach nur mehrere Minuten fahren die Charaktere weiter in Richtung Hegyeshalom. Nach nur mehrere Minuten sind die Charaktere in Hegyeshalom angekommen und durchfahren diese Stadt. Nach nur ein paar Minuten sehen Sie die ungarische Grenze.

Lisa: Wir haben es geschafft. Wir haben Österreich erreicht.

Lisa (Die Simpsons): Dieser Junge wird von uns, was Richtiges erleben.

Die Charaktere jubeln, aber die Charaktere sehen ein Polizist, dass Sie anhalten sollen.

Polizist: Guten Tag. Dieser Weg ist leider wegen der großen Laserstrahl am 1. Juni gesperrt.

Die Charaktere sind schockiert und empört.

Lincoln: Gibt es einen anderen Weg nach Österreich?

Polizist: Ja, aber ihr müsst umdrehen und dann weiter in Richtung Serbien, dann über Bosnien, Kroatien und Slowenien, dann habt ihr Österreich erreicht. Leider sind die anderen Grenzen auch nach Österreich gesperrt, wegen dieser Laserstrahl am Samstag, außer im slowenischen, da könnt ihr durchfahren.

Lori: Danke für die Info.

Polizist: Gerne.

Die Charaktere drehen sich um und fahren in einer anderen Richtung nach Österreich und zwar in Richtung Serbien.

Fortsetzung folgt…

**Im nächsten Kapitel müssen die Charaktere noch ein paar Länder überqueren und dann kommt Österreich.**

**Im nächsten Kapitel wird ein Live Action Serie kommen, die kein Cartoon, CGI und/oder Stop Motion kennt.**


	10. Letzte Länder durchfahren

In Ungarn. Die Charaktere fahren weiter nach Budapest.

Blossom (Powerpuff Girls): Lisa, du Streber. Wohin müssen wir jetzt?

Lisa: Wir brauchen jetzt Budapest und dann Szeged, dann kommt ein anderer Staat.

Nach nur mehrere Stunden sind die Charaktere in Budapest angekommen und machen dort eine kleine Pause.

Lana: Das wir umdrehen müssen, ist erbärmlich.

Slinky (Toy Story): Und auch, dass wir durch 4 Länder durchfahren sollen.

Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story): Das wird Stunden oder Tage dauern.

Mrs. Potato Head (Toy Story): Ich stimme dir zu.

Jessie (Toy Story): Sogar auch Woody und Bully schlafen einander.

Die sehen, dass Woody und Bully schlafen friedlich.

Lois (Family Guy): Wow. Die beiden schlafen süß.

Jessie (Toy Story): Ich weiß.

Nach nur mehrere Minuten fahren die Charaktere aus Budapest aus und fahren weiter in Richtung Szeged. Nach nur mehrere Stunden sind die Charaktere in Szeged angekommen und durchfahren diese Stadt. Nach nur mehrere Minuten sind die Charaktere in der ungarischen Grenze. Sie begegnen ein Grenzpolizist. Die Charaktere geben deren Reisepässe an dem Grenzpolizisten. Nach nur mehrere Minuten gibt der Grenzpolizist deren Reisepässe zurück und die Charaktere fahren zur serbische Grenze und begegnen ein Grenzpolizist.

Grenzpolizist: Добро веце. Добродошли у Србију. Пасоше молим. (Dobro vece. Dobrodošli u Srbiju. Pasoše molim.) („Guten Abend. Willkommen in Serbien. Reisepässe bitte.")

Die Charaktere geben den Grenzpolizisten deren Reisepässe und er kontrolliert deren Reisepässe. Nach nur mehrere Minuten gibt der Grenzpolizist die Reisepässe zurück und die Charaktere fahren weiter in Richtung Subotica und Beograd.

Lisa: (schaut auf ihren Tablet) Jetzt brauchen wir Subotica und dann Beograd. Dann müssen wir Bosnien überqueren.

Nach nur ein paar Minuten sind die Charaktere in Subotica angekommen und durchfahren die Stadt. Nach nur mehrere Stunden sind die Charaktere in Beograd angekommen. Es ist späte Nacht. Die Charaktere schlafen gemütlich in das Auto. Lori parkt das Auto auf dem Parkplatz und fängt an zu schlafen.

_AM NÄCHSTEN MORGEN_

Die Charaktere wecken auf und die fahren zu einem Restaurant.

Patrick: Mann, ich habe ein Hunger. (nimmt ein Brot und isst es) Ich habe kein Hunger mehr. Hehe.

Nach nur mehrere Minuten haben die Charaktere gut gefrühstückt und sind auf dem Weg nach Bosnien. Nach nur viele Stunden sind die Charaktere in der serbischen Grenze und die begegnen ein Grenzpolizist. Die Charaktere geben der Grenzpolizist deren Reisepässe und er kontrolliert deren Reisepässe. Nach nur mehrere Minuten gibt der Grenzpolizist deren Reisepässe zurück und die Charaktere fahren zur bosnischen Grenze und die begegnen ein Grenzpolizist.

Grenzpolizist: Dobar dan. Dobrodošli u Bosnu. Pasoše molim. („Guten Tag. Willkommen in Bosnien. Reisepässe bitte.")

Die Charaktere geben ihn deren Reisepässe und er kontrolliert deren Reisepässe. Nach nur mehrere Minuten gibt der Grenzpolizist deren Reisepässe zurück und die Charaktere fahren in Richtung Sarajevo.

Lisa: Was wir jetzt brauchen ist Sarajevo, Zenica, Žepče, Novi Šeher, Teslić, Prnjavor und Gradiška.

Lori: Verstanden Schwester.

Dr. Füchsin (Princess Unikitty): Wow. Du hast eine schlaue Schwester Lori.

Lisa: Danke.

Die Charaktere fahren gemütlich weiter nach Sarajevo. Inzwischen in Sarajevo. Izet und Faruk Fazlinovic (von Lud, Zbunjen, Normalan) trinken ein Kaffee, während Stjepan Faruk ein Cola und Izet noch ein Kaffe gibt. Izet ist empört.

Izet: Hej. Naručio sam colu, a ne kavu. (Hey. Ich habe ein Cola bestellt, nicht Kaffee.)

Faruk: Tata. Smiri se. (Papa. Beruhige dich.)

Izet: Kako ću se smiriti, ako mi Stjepan da kafu iako je nisam naručio. (Wie kann ich mich beruhigen, wenn Stjepan mir noch ein Kaffee gibt, obwohl ich es nicht bestellt habe.)

Faruk: Ti se nikad ne smiriš. (Du beruhigst dich nie.)

Izet: Čuti ti. (Sei still.)

Inzwischen bei den Charakteren. Die Charaktere sind in Sarajevo angekommen und parken auf ein Café Stand.

Lori: Sollen wir in diesen Café Stand gehen?

Falkodil (Unicorn-Kitty): Ja. Wir sind am Verdursten.

Charlie (Toy Story): Ich muss auf die Toilette.

Charlotte (Toy Story): Schon wieder?

Charlie (Toy Story): Was? Ich habe so viel Wasser getrunken.

Rex (Toy Story): Ich muss zuerst auf die Toilette.

Rex rennt zur Toilette, während die anderen Charaktere in das Café Restaurant hineingehen. Inzwischen drinnen. Izet und Faruk streiten sich immer noch. Die Charaktere gehen hinein. Izet sieht denen und geht zu den Charakteren.

Izet: Šuti ti. (Sei leise.) (zu den Charakteren) Hej. Hej vi. (Hey. Hey ihr.)

Die Charaktere sehen Izet an.

Izet: Imam pitanje za vas: Jesam li stalno nemiran? (Ich habe eine Frage an euch: Bin ich dauernd unruhig?)

Lola: Erstens: Ich weiß es nicht. 2. Wieso fragst du uns das? Wir kennen dich nicht.

Izet: Šta ste vi rekao? (Was habt ihr gesagt?)

Faruk: Tata. Pusti oni na kraju. (Papa. Lass Sie in Ruhe.)

Izet: Zašto moram? (Warum muss ich?)

Faruk: Žao mi je što te je moj otac nervirao. Ja sam Faruk i ovo je moj otac Izet. (Tut mir leid, dass mein Vater euch genervt hat. Ich bin Faruk und das ist mein Vater Izet.)

Lisa: Kein Problem Faruk, aber wir verstehen leider deine Sprache nicht.

Fee: Pass besser auf deinen Vater auf.

Faruk: Hoću. (Werde ich.)

Izet: Slušajte pažljivo. Pitam vas ponovo: Jesam li stalno nemiran? (Hört gut zu. Ich frage euch nochmal: Bin ich dauernd unruhig?)

Harvey: Zu deiner Information: Ja, du bist unruhig.

Faruk: (flüstert zu Sandy) U pravu je. Moj otac je uvek nemiran. (Er hat recht. Mein Vater ist dauernd unruhig.)

Was Harvey gesagt hat, hat Izet böse gemacht.

Izet: (böse) Sad ćeš nešto iskusiti, glupa ptice. (Jetzt wirst du, was erleben, du doofer Vogel.)

Izet wollte Harvey attackieren, aber Faruk, Stjepan und Marija halten Izet, damit er Harvey nicht attackiert.

Foo: Wir müssen von hier verschwinden, bevor dieser alte Mann uns weh tut.

Izet: (schreit) JA SAM IZET! (Ich heiße Izet.)

Foo: Dann halt Izet.

Lincoln: Wir verschwinden von hier.

Die Charaktere nehmen ein Getränk.

Stjepan: Možete to uzeti. (Ihr dürft es nehmen.)

Marija: Besplatno je za vas. (Für euch ist es gratis.)

Die Charaktere flüchten von den Café Restaurant und steigen in das Auto ein und fahren aus Sarajevo aus.

Lisa: Was wir jetzt brauchen ist jetzt Zenica.

Nach nur mehrere Stunden sind die Charaktere in Zenica angekommen und machen dort eine Pause.

Luna: Mann, was war das?

Anne (Amphibia): Das dieser Izet uns Angst eingejagt hat, hatte ich mir nicht vorgestellt.

Nach nur mehrere Minuten steigen die Charaktere in das Auto ein und fahren weiter nach Žepče.

Lisa: Was wir jetzt brauchen ist Žepče.

Nach nur ein paar Stunden sind die Charaktere in Žepče angekommen und durchfahren diese Stadt.

Lisa: Jetzt brauchen wir Novi Šeher.

Nach nur ein paar Stunden sind die Charaktere in Novi Šeher angekommen und machen durchfahren diese kleine Stadt.

Lisa: Jetzt brauchen wir Teslić.

Nach nur halbe Stunde sind die Charaktere in der Nähe von Teslić. Die Charaktere sehen ein Schild, wo dasteht: „Obilazak" (Umleitung). Sie nehmen die Umleitung und fahren durch Gornja Vrućica und fahren zurück zur derselben Straße, wo die waren, aber auf der anderen Seite, die nach Teslić fährt. Jetzt kommt der Ort Banja Vrućica und die Charaktere sehen Hotel Kardial Banja Vrućica.

Hop Hop (Amphibia): Dieses Hotel ist wunderschön.

Lisa: Deshalb ist es ein vier Sterne Hotel.

Nach nur eine Minute sind die Charaktere in Teslić angekommen und machen dort eine kleine Pause.

Lisa: Ich weiß, wer kommt von da.

Sprig (Amphibia): Wer?

Lisa: Roberts Vater Dobro.

Spongebob: Ich wusste es.

Nach nur ein paar Minuten fahren die Charaktere aus Teslić aus und fahren weiter nach Prnjavor.

Lisa: Jetzt brauchen wir den Stadt Prnjavor.

Nach nur ein paar Stunden sind die Charaktere in Prnjavor angekommen und durchfahren die Stadt und die Charaktere fahren aus Prnjavor aus.

Lisa: Jetzt brauchen wir die Stadt Gradiška.

Nach nur mehrere Stunden sind die Charaktere in Gradiška angekommen und die durchfahren die Stadt. Nach nur ein paar Minuten sind die Charaktere in der bosnischen Grenze und Sie begegnen ein Grenzpolizist. Die Charaktere geben der Grenzpolizist deren Reisepässe und er kontrolliert deren Reisepässe. Nach nur mehrere Minuten gibt der Grenzpolizist deren Reisepässe zurück und die Charaktere fahren zur kroatischen Grenze und die begegnen ein Grenzpolizist.

Grenzpolizist: Dobar dan. Dobrodošli u Hrvatsku. Putovnice molim. (Guten Tag. Willkommen in Kroatien. Reisepässe bitte.)

Die Charaktere geben der Grenzpolizist deren Reisepässe und er kontrolliert deren Reisepässe. Nach nur mehrere Minuten gibt der Grenzpolizist deren Reisepässe zurück und die Charaktere fahren weiter. Nicht nur das: Die Charaktere verursachen ein riesen Stau, was die Menschen zum Kragen platzen macht. Die Charaktere fahren weiter in Richtung Kutina.

Lisa: Jetzt brauchen wir die Orte und Städte: Kutina, Garešnica, Velika Trnovitica, Ivanska, Štefanje, Farkaševac, Čakovec und Mursko Središće.

Nach nur halbe Stunde sind die Charaktere in Kutina angekommen und durchfahren die Stadt und die Charaktere fahren aus Kutina aus.

Lisa: Jetzt brauchen wir Garešnica.

Nach nur halbe Stunde sind die Charaktere in Garešnica angekommen und machen dort eine kleine Pause.

Hayley (American Dad): Hey Lisa. Wie viele Länder noch bis Östereich?

Lisa: Noch Slowenien ist übrig und dann kommt Österreich.

Homer (Die Simpsons): Endlich. Noch ein Land und dann kommt endlich Österreich.

Nach nur ein paar Minuten fahren die Charaktere aus Garešnica aus.

Lisa: Jetzt brauchen wir Velika Trnovitica.

Nach nur mehrere Minuten sind die Charaktere in Mala Mlinska. Lori gähnt und ist müde.

Lori: (müde) Ich bin müde. Stan kannst du für mich fahren?

Stan (American Dad): Ja klar.

Stan wollte in den Fahrersitz sitzen, aber Leni ist drinnen.

Leni: Steig ein Stan.

Stan steigt ein.

Stan (American Dad): Ich hoffe, dass Leni nicht noch eine wilde Fahrt macht.

Leni gibt schon wieder Vollgas und die Charaktere rasen aus Mala Mlinska aus und rasen in Velika Trnovitica ein.

Lisa: Jetzt brauchen wir Ivanska.

Mr. Krabs: Leni pass auf. Auf dieser Straße gibt es viele Löcher.

Leni: Was?

Das Auto rast durch die kaputte Straße. Die Autos in Gegenrichtung fahren zur Seite von dem Auto, wo die Charaktere sind. Ein Auto kracht auf ein kleines Geschäft.

Mann: (zu den Charakteren) Pazi, budalo jedna. (Pass doch auf, du Narr.)

Ein Auto fällt auf den Brunnen.

Mann #2: (zu den Charakteren) Pazi, glupi idiote. (Pass auf, du dummer Vollidiot.)

Die Charaktere rasen aus Velika Trnovitica aus.

Timmy: Cosmo, Wanda. Ich wünsche, dass Stan auf dem Fahrersitz sitzt.

Cosmo und Wanda zaubern Stan auf den Fahrersitz und Leni auf den Beifahrersitz.

Leni: (empört) Awww.

Stan (American Dad): Haha. (zu Timmy) Danke Junge.

Nach nur mehrere Minuten sind die Charaktere in Ivanska angekommen und die Charaktere durchfahren die Stadt. Jetzt durchfahren Sie durch die kaputte Straße in Ivanska.

Lisa: Jetzt brauchen wir Štefanje.

Nach nur mehrere Minuten sind die Charaktere in Štefanje angekommen und die Charaktere durchfahren die Stadt und die Charaktere fahren aus Štefanje aus.

Lisa: Jetzt brauchen wir Farkaševac.

Nach nur mehrere Minuten sind die Charaktere in Farkaševac angekommen und durchfahren die Stadt und die Charaktere fahren aus Farkaševac aus.

Lisa: Jetzt brauchen wir Čakovec.

Nach nur ein paar Stunden sind die Charaktere in Čakovec angekommen und machen dort eine kleine Pause.

Lisa: Gute Neuigkeiten Leute. Es ist noch eine Stadt übrig, dann haben wir schon ein Staat erreicht.

Brad (MLAATR): Endlich. Jetzt machen wir eine kleine Pause.

Woody (Toy Story): Wo ist deine andere Zwillingsschwester?

Lola: Lana spielt mit Phil und Lil mit deinem Pferdfreund.

Nach nur ein paar Minuten fahren die Charaktere aus Čakovec aus.

Lisa: Jetzt brauchen wir Mursko Središće.

Nach nur mehrere Minuten sind die Charaktere in Mursko Središće angekommen und die Charaktere durchfahren die Stadt. Die Charaktere sehen die kroatische und die Charaktere durchfahren die kroatische Grenze. Die Charaktere fahren zur slowenische Grenze und die Charaktere begegnen ein Grenzpolizist.

Grenzpolizist: Dober večer. Dobrodošli v Sloveniji. Potne liste prosim. (Guten Abend. Willkommen in Slowenien. Reisepässe bitte.)

Die Charaktere geben der Grenzpolizist deren Reisepässe und er kontrolliert deren Reisepässe. Nach nur mehrere Minuten gibt der Grenzpolizist deren Reisepässe zurück und die Charaktere fahren weiter.

Lisa: Jetzt brauchen wir die Städte: Beltinci, Murska Sobota, Gederovci und Sveti Jurij.

Nach nur eine Stunde sind die Charaktere in Beltinci angekommen und die Charaktere durchfahren diese Stadt und die Charaktere fahren aus Beltinci aus.

Lisa: Jetzt brauchen wir Murska Sobota.

Nach nur eine Stunde sind die Charaktere in Murska Sobota angekommen und machen dort eine Pause.

Peter (Family Guy): Wir brauchen noch 2 Städte, dann haben wir Österreich erreicht.

Lois (Family Guy) Dieser Junge wird, was von uns erleben.

Spongebob: Aber wir brauchen noch Stunden bis nach Österreich.

Nach nur mehrere Minuten fahren die Charaktere in Murska Sobota aus.

Lisa: Jetzt brauchen wir Gederovci.

Nach nur viele Minuten sind die Charaktere in Gederovci angekommen und durchfahren diese Stadt und die Charaktere fahren aus Gederovci aus.

Lisa: Jetzt brauchen wir Sveti Jurij.

Nach nur eine Stunde sind die Charaktere in Sveti Jurij angekommen und durchfahren diese kleine Stadt und die Charaktere fahren aus Sveti Jurij aus. Nach nur mehrere Minuten machen die Charaktere eine kleine Pause in Serdica.

Lisa: Freunde. Das ist die letzte Ortschaft bis nach Österreich.

Die Charaktere jubeln. Nach nur ein paar Minuten fahren die Charaktere aus Serdica aus. Ein paar Minuten später sehen die Charaktere eine Tafel, wo dasteht: „Avstrija" (Österreich) gerade und Kuzma und Grad rechts. Die Charaktere fahren gerade aus und die Charaktere sehen die slowenische und Sie durchfahren die slowenische Grenze.

Angelica: Was jetzt? Ich glaube, es ist nicht gesperrt.

Die Charaktere sehen die österreichische Grenze und die Charaktere durchfahren die österreichische Grenze und die Charaktere sehen ein Schild, wo dasteht: „Willkommen in Österreich." Die Grenze war offen. Die Charaktere jubeln und sind glücklich.

Charaktere: (jubeln) JAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WIR HABEN ÖSTERREICH ERREICHT!

Die Charaktere jubeln weiter und Sie fahren in Richtung der österreichischen Hauptstadt: Wien.

Fortsetzung folgt…

**Im nächsten Kapitel werden die Charaktere ihr Ziel erreichen.**

**Izet, Faruk, Stjepan und Marija sind von der Live Action Serie: Lud, zbunjen, normalan (Deutsch: Verrückt, verwirrt, normal).**


	11. Ziel erreicht

In B58 (Doiber Straße). Es ist späte Nacht. Die Charaktere schlafen schön und gemütlich im Auto. Stan gähnt.

Stan (American Dad): (müde) Ich bin müde. Ich parke das Auto irgendwo, dass ich auch schlafen kann.

Stan parkt das Auto auf einem Parkplatz Raststation. Er schaltet das Auto aus und fängt an zu schlafen.

_AM NÄCHSTEN MORGEN_

Inzwischen in Wien. Es ist 1. Juni 2018. Robert sieht mal wieder im Fernseher, diese Charaktere an. Er hört Fußschritte und sieht nach hinten, dass der WL Security ihn erschrecken wollte, aber er wurde erwischt.

Robert: (böse) Netter Versuch Narr.

WL Security: Oh Mann.

Robert schaut wieder auf dem Fernseher.

WL Security: So. Freust du dich heute, über dein Plan?

Robert: Ja. Ich habe für dich und diese 2 Soldaten eine Aufgabe.

Robert nimmt das Teleskop und sieht den Planet.

WL Security: Schaust du auf deinem blöden Teleskop, auf die anderen Planeten?

Robert grunzt vor Wut.

Robert: (grunzt) Hältst du deine doofe Klappe? Ich bin beschäftigt.

WL Security: Von mir aus.

Die Soldaten kommen zu Robert.

2 Soldaten: Wir sind da.

Robert: Oh. Das ging, aber schnell. So. Ich habe eine Aufgabe für euch.

WL Security: Wir hören dir zu.

Robert: (böse) Die Maschine ist geteilt. Das heißt: (zu den WL Security und den 2 Soldaten) Ihr drei geht zur Casablanca und aktiviert die Maschine und…

WL Security: Wo ist Casablanca?

Robert macht ein Gesichtsklatscher.

Robert: Es ist im 23. Bezirk du nerviger Idiot.

WL Security: Ok. Nicht böse sein.

Robert: Ich würde lieber, dass ihr…

Ein Alarm unterbricht Robert und dass erschreckt die vier. In Wohnzimmer. Dobro wollte sein Kaffee trinken, aber das Alarm erschreckt ihn und er macht die Ohren zu.

Dobro: (schreit) Ahh. Was zum Teufel ist das?

Michael und Adrian wurden aus dem Schlaf gerissen, wegen der Alarm und Valentina macht nur ihre Ohren zu. Robert macht den Alarm aus und schaut, dass die Charaktere schon in Österreich sind, also in der Nähe von den Ortschaft Minihof-Liebau. Die vier sind schockiert.

Robert: (zu den WL Security und 2 Soldaten) Ich sage nur eins. Rennt, wo ich euch gesagt habe, wo ihr hinmüsst.

Der WL Security und die 2 Soldaten rennen so schnell, wie möglich zu deren Ziel.

Robert: (zu den WL Security) Hey.

WL Security: Meinst du mich?

Robert: Ja. Hol mir einer deiner Arbeitskollegen!

WL Security: Wen denn? Alex, Martin, Angelina, Cle…

Robert: Ist mir egal wen! Hol mir einen! Ok?

Der WL Security geht ein Arbeitskollege von ihn holen. Mehrere Minuten später hatte der WL Security ein Arbeitskollege geholt und der WL Security rennt zu seinem Ziel.

WL Securitys Arbeitskollege: So. Ich will nur eins wissen: Was willst du von mir?

Robert gibt ein Pfeilsender in der Tasche von den WL Securitys Arbeitskollege.

Robert: Ich werde dich klonen.

WL Securitys Arbeitskollege: (schockiert) Was?

Robert verwandelt den WL Securitys Arbeitskollege in Robert. Der WL Securitys Arbeitskollege ist schockiert.

Robert (WL Securitys Arbeitskollege): (schockiert) AHHHHHHH! Ich sehe aus, wie du.

Robert: Ganz richtig. Ich will, wenn diese Narren in Wien ankommen, dass du auf der U-Bahn Linien U3, U2, U4 und die U1 herumspazierst. Und zwar GANZE Strecke auf die 4 Linien! Dann habe ich Zeit für mein Plan. Verstanden?

Robert (WL Securitys Arbeitskollege): Ja.

Robert: Gut. Du gehst, wenn diese Narren in Wien sind.

Robert (WL Securitys Arbeitskollege): Ok.

Robert: Und du beginnst mit Erdberg, dann fährst du mit der U3 nach Ottakring und dann Simmering, dann die U2 nach Seestadt und dann nach Karlsplatz, dann die U4 nach Heiligenstadt und dann nach Hütteldorf und dann fährst du mit der U1 nach Oberlaa und dann nach Leopoldau und dann bis nach Südtiroler Platz-Hauptbahnhof und du holst diese Typen bis zu meinem Haus! Verstanden?

Robert (WL Securitys Arbeitskollege): Ja.

Robert: Gut.

Inzwischen in B58 (Doiber Straße). Die Charaktere sind friedlich aufgestanden. Stan startet das Auto und die Charaktere fahren gemütlich weiter nach Wien.

Lisa: Jetzt brauchen wir die Städte/Ortschaften: Minihof-Liebau, Jennersdorf, Fürstenfeld, Bad Blumau, Bad Waltersdorf, Wiener Neustadt und dann zum Schluss kommt dann Roberts Wohnort Wien!

Moxy: Das heißt, wir brauchen noch ein paar Stunden.

Babo: Dann können wir zu ihn gehen und dann können wir diesen Typ besiegen.

Stan (American Dad): Er wird von mir ein paar Schüsse kassieren.

Die Charaktere fahren aus Minihof-Liebau aus. Nach nur mehrere Minuten fahren Sie in Jennersdorf ein.

Jimmy: Warte. Warte. Warte.

Dexter: Was?

Michelangelo: Musst du dringend aufs Klo?

Raph: Mikey. Ich glaube Jimmy muss nicht aufs Klo. Ich auch nicht, weil ich habe Angst vor ein Fich.

Mikey: (flüstert zu Ox) Er hat Angst vor Kakerlaken.

Raph: (schreit) DAS HABE ICH GEHÖRT!

Patrick: Er wird ein paar Fäuste von mir kassieren.

Thaddäus: Ich machen nichts mit.

Mr. Krabs: Du wirst auch mitmachen Thaddäus, sonst werde ich dein Gehalt auf 1$ senken.

Thaddäus: Gut, ich mache mit.

Spongebob: Freunde nicht streiten. Wir müssen ihn in ganz Wien suchen.

Brian (Family Guy): Wie meinst du das?

Sandy: Was er meint, dass wir nicht wissen, wo er wohnt.

Kimi: Wir waren schon zweimal in Wien.

Danny: Ja, aber wir haben seine alte Häuser zerstört.

Jimmy: Der Polizist hat gesagt, dass der Laserstrahl am 1. Juni kommt. Das heißt, heute ist der 1. Juni.

Die Charaktere sind in Schock.

Sonnenscheinbärchi (Glücksbärchis): Er hat recht.

Owen (Total DramaRama): Wir müssen uns beeilen.

Skipper: Keine Sorge. Ich habe in den Auto Raketen eingebaut.

Rico kotzt die Fernbedienung von den Raketen und Skipper fängt es.

Kowalski: Damit können wir schneller nach Wien.

Private: Da freue ich mich.

Luna: Oh Nein. Das tut ihr nicht, weil es gibt viele Radars. Man muss die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung einhalten.

Marty (Madagascar): Sie hat recht.

Skipper: Ok.

Skipper drückt den Knopf. Die Raketen fangen an zu feuern und das Auto rast aus Jennersdorf aus. Die Charaktere schreien vor Angst. Die Menschen sind unter Schock. Die Autos in Gegenrichtung sehen den rasenden Auto von den Charakteren. Sie sehen, dass das rasende Auto ein bisschen in der Gegenrichtung fährt und die Autos in Gegenrichtung weichen weg. Ein Auto kracht auf die Leitplanke.

Mann: (böse) Heast, du Vollpfosten.

Ein Auto fährt auf den Graben.

Mann #2: Oida, du mieser Vollidiot.

Das Auto, wo die Charaktere sind fährt wieder in die normale Richtung zurück.

Stan (American Dad): Skipper, schalte die Raketen aus!

Eric (South Park): Es macht Spaß.

Skipper: Es geht nicht.

Die Charaktere rasen in Fürstenfeld ein. Die Menschen sehen das rasende Auto in Schock an.

Hurrabärchi (Glücksbärchis): Ich hasse diese wilde Fahrt.

Brummbärchi (Glücksbärchis): Geht mir genauso.

Lois (Family Guy): Wann hört das endlich auf?

Inzwischen in Wien. Robert sieht, dass die Charaktere zu schnell unterwegs sind. Er ist in Schock. Zurück bei den Charakteren. Die Charaktere fahren aus Fürstenfeld aus und nach nur ein paar Minuten rasen Sie in Bad Blumau ein.

Gloria (Madagascar): Ich will, dass es aufhört.

Kowalski: Diese Raketen hören erst auf, wenn wir in Wien angekommen sind.

Melman (Madagascar): Was?

Stan (SouthPark): Ich liebe es.

Dier Charaktere rasen aus Bad Blumau aus. Nach nur ein paar Minuten rasen die Charaktere in Bad Waltersdorf ein. Mandy sieht eine Tafel, wo steht, dass links die Autobahn in Richtung Wien fährt.

Mandy (UglyDolls): Fahr Links.

Stan biegt links ab und die Autos in Gegenrichtung weichen weg.

Mann: (böse) Heast. Oida. Pass auf, du Nervensäge.

Die Charaktere rasen aus Bad Waltersdorf aus und rasen in die A2 (Südautobahn) ein. Die Autos driften zur Seite.

Alex (Madagascar): Ok Stan. Du kannst jetzt ein bisschen langsamer fahren. Die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung auf den Autobahnen ist 130 km/h.

Stan versucht zu bremsen, aber ohne Erfolg.

Stan (American Dad): Ich versuche es, aber es geht irgendwie nicht.

Red (Angry Birds): (schockiert) Geht nicht?

Leonard (Angry Birds): Dann muss wahrscheinlich die Bremsen defekt sein.

Uupsibärchi (Glücksbärchis): (schreit) ICH WILL NICHT STERBEN!

Die Charaktere fahren in Burgenland ein.

Gwen (Ben 10): Das ist noch schlimmer als diese wilde Fahrt von Leni.

Leni: Ich habe zu wild gefahren?

Gwen (Ben 10): Ja. Du hast zu wild gefahren.

Frida (El Tigre): Aber immerhin habe ich es gemocht und ich mag diese Fahrt jetzt schon. HAHA.

Manny (El Tigre): Ich mag es. Woohoo.

Peaches (Ice Age): Oh mein Gott. Was ist das für eine verrückte Fahrt?

Die Charaktere fahren wieder in Steiermark an.

Lisa: Vorher war es Burgenland und jetzt sind wir in der Steiermark. Mal wieder.

Wage: Oh super. Jetzt sind wir in diesem Bundesland zurückgekehrt.

Nach nur ein paar Minuten fahren die Charaktere in Niederösterreich an.

Spongebob: Das ist ein Horror.

Leonardo: Ich glaube, ich werde gleich… (hat den Mund voll)

Donatello: Hilfe. Ich bin in diese wilde Fahrt und auf dem verrückten Auto.

Lisa: Tja. Es ging so schnell, dass wir schon Wiener Neustadt erreicht haben und es sind noch ca. 50 km bis Wien.

Danny: Wir haben es gleich geschafft. (schaut auf den Tablet) Jetzt haben wir noch 30 km.

Lisa: (schaut auf den Tablet) Oder noch ca. 5-10 km.

Skipper schaltet die Raketen aus und Stan bremst ein bisschen und Stan fährt 80 km/h anstatt 200 km/h.

Stan (American Dad): Puh. Wir haben es gleich geschafft.

Die Charaktere sehen eine Tafel, das steht Knoten Vösendorf. Jetzt sind die Charaktere in der Nähe von Wien. Inzwischen in Wien. Robert sieht, dass die Charaktere in der Nähe von Wiener Stadtgrenze ist.

Robert: Ok. Du kannst jetzt nach Erdberg fahren. UND ZWAR SCHNELL!

Der Arbeitskollege von WL Security rennt schnell nach Erdberg. Ein paar Minuten später wartet Robert bis er, die U-Bahn-Station Erdberg erreicht hat.

Robert (WL Securitys Arbeitskollege): (im Walkie-Talkie) Ich habe Erdberg erreicht.

Robert: (erstaunt) Wow. So schnell. Jetzt mach ich den Pfeilsender an.

Robert macht den Pfeilsender an. Inzwischen bei den Charakteren. Die Charaktere brauchen noch ein paar Meter bis nach Wien.

Angelica: Ich hoffe, es ist nicht gesperrt. Bitte.

Die Charaktere überqueren die Stadtgrenze und sind auf der A23 (Südosttangente) und die Charaktere haben Wien erreicht und jubeln.

Charaktere: (jubeln) JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WIR HABEN WIEN ERREICHT! WIR HABEN WIEN ERREICHT! WIR HABEN WIEN ERREICHT! JAAAAAAAAAA! WIR HABEN ES GESCHAFFT!

Donatello sieht ein Bild von Robert und sieht, wo er ist.

Donatello: Freunde. Dieser Robert ist in der U-Bahn-Station Erdberg.

Spongebob: Gut. Ab zur Erdberg.

Die Charaktere fahren nach Erdberg. Inzwischen bei Robert. Der WL Security fängt an zu sprechen.

WL Security: (im Walkie-Talkie) Hey, wir haben unser Ziel erreicht.

Robert: Gut. Ich habe dein Arbeitskollege in mich verwandelt, damit ich Zeit für mein Plan habe.

WL Security: (im Walkie-Talkie) Was macht er?

Robert: Erzähle ich dir später.

WL Security: (im Walkie-Talkie) Ok. Eine Frage bleibt mir offen.

Robert: Was?

WL Security: (im Walkie-Talkie) Wie sieht es aus? Hast du diese Typen gefangen?

Robert fühlt sich jetzt genervt.

Robert: (genervt) Nein, habe ich noch nicht.

WL Security: (im Walkie-Talkie) Ok. Hast du die jetzt?

Robert grunzt vor Wut.

WL Security: (im Walkie-Talkie) Ok. Ok. Ich höre auf und du machst an deinem Plan weiter.

Robert: (schreit) DANKE!

Fortsetzung folgt…

**Im nächsten Kapitel werden die Charaktere eine U-Bahn Fahrt machen.**


	12. U-Bahn Tour

Nach nur ein paar Minuten sind die Charaktere in der U-Bahn-Station Erdberg angekommen. Stan parkiert das Auto und die Charaktere rennen in die Station ein. Der Arbeitskollege von WL Security (Robert) steigt in der U-Bahn Zug in Richtung Ottakring ein. Die Türe schließen und die Charaktere verpassen den Zug, wo der geklonte Robert (WL Securitys Arbeitskollege) ist. Spongebob sieht das der nächste Zug in 12 Minuten kommt. Er hat eine Idee.

Spongebob: Freunde. Ich habe eine Idee.

Sprig: Und was? Den nächsten Zug in 12 Minuten warten?

Spongebob: Nein. Viel Besseres.

Mandy (UglyDolls): Und zwar?

Spongebob: Wir müssen einen U-Bahn Zug nehmen.

Angelica: Und welchen? Ich hoffe, es wird eine V.

Die anderen sehen Angelica komisch an.

Angelica: Was? Ich mag den V Zug.

Spongebob: Wie auch immer. Shaun, Zig und ich werden den Schlüssel eines U-Bahn Zuges holen. Und ihr wartet auf uns gleich bei der Werkstatt. Klar?

Charaktere: Ja.

Spongebob: Gut. (zu Shaun und Zig) Ihr zwei. Wir gehen den Schlüssel holen.

Spongebob, Shaun und Zig gehen einen Schlüssel für den U-Bahn Zug holen, während die anderen Charaktere neben der Werkstatt gehen und auf die drei warten. Spongebob, Shaun und Zig sehen zwei Securitys drinnen. Spongebob sieht ein Luftschach. Spongebob, Shaun und Zig gehen in dem Luftschach hinein und krabbeln in Richtung Büro. Die Securitys hören Geräusche von dem Luftschach.

Security #1: Hörst du welche komische Geräusche?

Security #2: Ich glaube es kommt von Luftschach. Mann. Das ist das sechste Mal, dass das Luftschach defekt ist.

Der Security nimmt eine Zange und klopft auf dem Luftschach und man kann Klopfgeräusche hören. Er klopft noch stärker und Spongebob, Shaun und Zig fangen an ein bisschen schwindelig zu werden.

Spongebob: (flüstert) Seid ihr beiden Ok?

Shaun und Zig schütteln ihre Köpfe auf „Ja".

Der Security gibt die Zange zurück in die Lade.

Security #2: So, ich glaube, es ist repariert.

Security #1: Das hoffe ich mal.

Spongebob, Shaun und Zig krabbeln leise zur Büro. Nach nur ein paar Minuten machen Sie die Tür des Luftschachts auf und sehen eine Kantine. Die Securitys merken die drei nicht einmal.

Spongebob: Falsche Raum.

Die Securitys merken nicht, dass der Luftschacht zu geht. Spongebob, Shaun und Zig krabbeln leise in Richtung Büro. Nach nur ein paar Minuten haben die drei denn Büro erreicht und Shaun sieht voller Schlüssel von den U-Bahn Zügen. Er zeigt es Spongebob und Zig.

Spongebob: (flüstert) Ok. Shaun. Du versucht ein Schlüssel von einen U-Bahn Zug zu nehmen.

Shaun, Spongebob und Zig gehen runter von dem Luftschacht und Shaun schleicht zur U-Bahn Schlüssel Sammlung, während Spongebob und Zig hinter der Regal verstecken. Der Chef von WL liest eine Zeitung und trinkt ein Kaffee. Shaun schleicht weiter und er ist unter der U-Bahn Schlüssel Sammlung. Zuerst stoßt er mit dem Kopf auf kleinen Tür und er versteckt sich hinter einem Regal und der Chef von WL hört diesen Geräusch und sieht, wer das war, aber es war nichts. Er schaut auf seiner Zeitung und Shaun schleicht wieder zur U-Bahn Schlüssel Sammlung und er nimmt ein U-Bahn Schlüssel mit Erfolg. Spongebob, Zig und Shaun schleichen wieder zur Luftschach und Spongebob macht den Tür des Luftschachts zu und die drei krabbeln langsam zur Werkstatt, wo die U-Bahnen sind.

Spongebob: (flüstert) Geschafft. (gibt die zwei einen leisen High Five) Jetzt krabbeln wir zur Werkstatt, wo die U-Bahnen sind.

Die drei krabbeln leise weiter zur Werkstatt. Nach nur ein paar Minuten haben die drei der Werkstatt, wo die U-Bahnen sind und suchen den U-Bahn Zug. Zig sieht kleine 4 kleine Nummern und er zeigt es Spongebob. Spongebob liest die 4 Nummern und die drei sehen einen richtigen U-Bahn Zug und die drei sind richtig überrascht und glücklich. Bei den anderen Charakteren. Die anderen sind neben der Werkstatt und fangen an zu langweilen.

Anne (Amphibia): Mann, wo bleiben die drei?

Wanda: Wir warten schon seit ein paar Minuten auf die drei?

Brummbärchi (Glücksbärchis): Naja. Immerhin langweilen wir uns.

Angelica: Bitte, es ist eine V. Ich will mit der V fahren.

Moxy: Hörst du bitte auf, mit diesen „V"? Es ist nervig.

Angelica: Was ist Moxy? Ich sagte nur, dass ich gerne mit der V fahren will und ich hoffe, die drei haben den V.

Lola: Ich auch.

Thaddäus: Ich auch.

Die Tür von der Werkstatt geht auf. Der Typ V fährt von der Werkstatt weg. Spongebob hat einen alten Silberpfeil, denn Typ U2. Die anderen, außer Angelica, Lola und Thaddäus jubeln.

Lola, Angelica, Thaddäus: Oh Mann.

Angelica: (empört) Diesen Schrotthaufen schon wieder?

Lola: Dieser Zug ist alt.

Thaddäus: Du meinst uralt.

Spongebob: Kommt Freunde. Steigt ein.

Spongebob drückt auf den Knopf und die Türe gehen auf. Die Charaktere steigen ein und der ganze U-Bahn Zug ist voll. Die Türe schließen und Spongebob steuert den Zug. Der U-Bahn fährt schon los in Richtung, wo der geklonte Robert (WL Security Arbeitskollege) ist. Clarence und Mandy (Grim) sehen ein Zug in dem Rückspiegel.

Mandy (Grim): Spongebob. Pass auf.

Clarence (Clarence): Oh Nein. Ich bekomme Angst.

Der U-Bahn Fahrer sieht vorne den Sonderzug und schreit vor Angst und bremst extrem stark, aber der U-Bahn rutscht weiter. Der U-Bahn Zug bleibt, was für ein Glück stehen. Der U-Bahn Fahrer reagiert böse.

U-Bahn Fahrer: (böse) Pass auf, du mieser kleiner Vollidiot. Oida. Nächstes Mal schau auf deinem doofen Rückspiegel. Heast. Ich werde dich gleich umbringen.

Clarence und Mandy (Grim) sind erleichtert.

Clarence (Clarence): Puh. Das war knapp.

Spongebob macht den Tür von der U-Bahn Fahrer auf.

Spongebob: Wir müssen den Typ aufhalten.

Spike: Wie gefährlich ist er? Mein Sohn Tyke bekommt Panik.

Lisa: Laut meiner Berechnungen ist er extrem gefährlich und auch schlimm.

Tyke wird immer panischer und panischer und fängt an laut zu weinen. Die anderen versuchen, die Ohren zu machen, aber ohne Erfolg. Inzwischen bei Robert. Robert hört das auch und fragt sich, wer da laut weint.

Robert: (fragt sich) Weint da ein lautes Baby?

Inzwischen bei den Charakteren.

Mandy (UglyDolls): Er schreit, aber wirklich laut.

Spike: Sorry. Mein Sohn wird panischer, wenn er das Wort „gefährlich" hört.

Donatello: Spongebob. Du musst ein bisschen schneller fahren, weil dieser Robert hat schon die Station Volkstheater erreicht.

Spongebob: Gut, dann fahre ich ein bisschen schneller.

Spongebob gibt ein bisschen Gas, aber sieht die Station Schlachthausgasse und er sieht, dass das Signal Rot ist. Er bremst den Zug und der Zug bleibt stehen. Die Menschen sind in Schock.

Mann: (in Schock) Was zum Teufel ist das?

Frau: (in Schock) Ich will sowas nie wiedersehen.

Das Signal geht wieder auf Grün und Spongebob gibt wieder Gas. Der Zug fährt schneller und schneller. Dann sieht Spongebob wieder eine Station und er sieht, dass das Signal auf Rot ist. Er bremst den Zug und der Zug fährt in der Station ein. Der Zug bleibt in der Station Kardinal-Nagl-Platz stehen.

Donatello: Gibt es einen Grund, warum du bei jeder Station stehen bleibst Spongebob?

Spongebob: Ich kann den nichts dafür, wegen der Signale, dass Sie andauernd auf Rot sind.

Das Signal geht wieder auf Grün und Spongebob gibt wieder Gas. Nach nur mehrere Minuten fährt der Zug in die Station Rochusgasse ein und Spongebob sieht, dass das Signal auf Grün ist und der Zug fährt schnell durch die Station.

Billy (Grim): Whoa. Nicht so schnell fahren

Spongebob: Ich muss schneller fahren. Ich will ihn aufholen.

Peter (Family Guy): Ich gebe Spongebob recht. Er soll schneller fahren.

Brian (Family Guy): Peter. Er fährt 80 bis 90 km/h und die Schienen sind wahrscheinlich alt.

Jetzt überqueren die Charaktere schnell die Station Landstraße und die Menschen sind unter Schock.

Robyn: Nur zur Info Spongebob: (schreit) FAHR LANGSAMER!

Spongebob: Schrei mich nicht an und ich will ihn aufholen.

Spongebob und Robyn streiten ein bisschen und die Charaktere durchfahren die Station Stubentor, dann Stephansplatz, dann Herrengasse, dann Volkstheater, dann Neubaugasse, dann Zieglergasse und zum Schluss Westbahnhof. Nach nur einer Minute hören Sie auf zu streiten und Shaun bremst den Zug in der Station Schweglerstraße, weil der Signal Rot ist.

Spongebob: Wieso bleiben wir stehen?

Raph: Weil der Signal Rot ist.

Das Signal schaltet auf Grün und Spongebob gibt mal wieder Gas und er fährt wieder 80 bis 90 km/h. Jetzt hören die Charaktere ein vibrieren auf dem Zug. Das jagt Chuckie Angst ein.

Chuckie: Was war das?

Anne (Amphibia): Beruhige dich. Das sind nur Schienen, die repariert werden soll.

Jetzt durchfahren die Charaktere die Station Johnstraße, dann Hütteldorfer Straße und dann Spongebob sieht die Station Kendlerstraße. Er bremst den Zug und der Zug bleibt in der Station Kendlerstraße stehen.

Gir: Hey Puppe.

Kitty (UglyDolls): (genervt) Sag noch einmal Puppe und du bekommst, was Schlimmes von mir Roboter und dieser Alien Sir auch.

Zim: Sag nie wieder „Alien Sir" zu Zim, du Erdschwein.

Das Signal schaltet wieder auf Grün und Spongebob gibt richtig Gas. Er fährt schon wieder 80 bis 90 km/h. Jetzt hören die Charaktere ein lautes Geräusch. Das jagt Chuckie mal wieder Angst ein. Jetzt fährt der Zug raus aus der Tunnel und Spongebob bremst und der Zug fährt in der Station Ottakring ein, aber der Zug fährt durch die Station und Spongebob bremst, weil hier eine Wendeanlage ist. Er schaltet den Zug aus und läuft in der andere U-Bahn Seite. Nach nur ein paar Minuten schaltet ist Spongebob in der anderen Seite des Zuges und er schaltet den Zug ein und Spongebob fährt in die normale Richtung und die Charaktere durchfahren die Station Ottakring und fahren in Richtung Simmering.

Donatello: Jetzt fährt er in Richtung Simmering.

Nach nur viele Minuten sind die Charaktere in Erdberg und warten bis das Signal auf Grün ist. Das Signal schaltet auf Grün und Spongebob gibt Gas. Der Zug fährt schon wieder 80 bis 90 km/h und durchfährt die Stationen Gasometer und Zippererstraße. Spongebob sieht die Station Enkplatz und er bremst den Zug und der Zug fährt in die Station ein. Der Zug bleibt stehen und das Signal schaltet auf Grün und Spongebob gibt wieder Gas. Spongebob sieht die Station Simmering und er durchfährt die Station Simmering und dann sieht er eine Wendeanlage und er fährt in die Wendeanlage ein und der Zug bleibt stehen. Spongebob schaltet den Zug aus und er läuft auf der anderen Seite des Zuges. Er ist auf der anderen Seite des Zuges und steckt den Schlüssel des Zuges ein und er fährt in der Station Simmering ein. Das Signal schaltet auf Grün und Spongebob gibt wieder Gas.

Donatello: Für dich schon. Jetzt ist der Typ in Volkstheater und zwar auf der Linie U2.

Spongebob: (schreit) U2? WAS? Wir müssen irgendwie auf der U2 gelangen

Donatello: In Erdberg gibt es einen geheimen Tunnel.

Spongebob: Ok.

Die Charaktere fahren nach Erdberg, wegen der geheimen Tunnel. Nach nur mehrere Minuten hat Spongebob den geheimen Tunnel gefunden und Spongebob läuft auf der anderen Seite des Zuges. Dann ist er auf der anderen Seite des Zuges angekommen und steckt den Schlüssel ein und der Zug startet. Spongebob gibt extrem Gas und der Zug rast in den geheimen Tunnel ein.

Danny: Spongebob. Ich glaube dieser Tunnel hat eine Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung.

Spongebob: Ist mir egal. Ich will ihn aufholen.

Der Zug rast weiter in den geheimen Tunnel.

Spongebob: Wuhuu. Es macht Spaß.

Die Charaktere sind in Panik geraten, weil Sie Angst haben, dass Spongebob einen Unfall macht. Nach nur mehrere Minuten fährt der Zug aus den geheimen Tunnel aus und die Charaktere sind in der U2 Station Stadion. Spongebob fährt ein und bremst den Zug und der Zug bleibt stehen. Spongebob schaltet den Zug aus und läuft auf der anderen Seite des Zuges. Er ist auf der anderen Seite des Zuges und steckt den Schlüssel ein und der Zug startet.

Lisa: Er ist schon in der Station Stadlau. Das heißt er fährt in Richtung Seestadt.

Spongebob: Gut. Ab zur Seestadt.

Spongebob gibt Gas und der Zug fährt auf der dritten Schiene und dann rast er auf der vierten Schiene und der Zug fährt in Richtung Seestadt. Die Charaktere sind unter Schock.

Gwen (Ben 10): Nächstes Mal. Will. Ich. Auf. Der. Fahrerseite. Sitzen.

Die Charaktere durchfahren die Station Donaumarina, dann Donaustadtbrücke, dann Stadlau und dann Hardeggasse.

Spongebob: Wo ist er jetzt?

Lisa: (schaut auf ihrem Tablet) Er ist in der Station Aspern Nord.

Die Charaktere durchfahren jetzt die Station Donauspital, dann Aspernstraße, dann Hausfeldstraße und dann Aspern Nord.

Spongebob: Jetzt brauchen wir noch eine Station.

Spongebob gibt extrem Gas, damit er rechtzeitig nach Seestadt kommt. Nach nur eine Minute sind die Charaktere in Seestadt angekommen, aber keine Spur von geklonte Robert (WL Securitys Arbeitskollege). Donatello schaut auf seinem Tablet und sieht, dass der geklonte Robert nach Karlsplatz fährt.

Donatello: Er fährt in Richtung Karlsplatz.

Spongebob: Gut. Ab zur Karlsplatz.

Spongebob fährt zuerst in die Wendeanlage. Er bremst den Zug und der Zug bleibt stehen. Spongebob schaltet den Zug aus und er läuft auf der anderen Seite des Zuges und erreicht die andere Seite des Zuges. Er geht in die Fahrerkabine rein und schaltet den Zug ein. Die Weiche ist gestellt und Spongebob gibt extrem Gas und fährt in die normale Richtung und durchfährt die Station Seestadt. Nach nur viele Minuten sind die Charaktere in der Station Stadion durchgefahren und jetzt durchfahren die Charaktere die Stationen Krieau, Messe-Prater, Praterstern, Taborstraße, Schottenring und Schottentor.

Brian (Family Guy): Jetzt musst du langsamer fahren Spongebob.

Spongebob: Es ist mir egal. Ich will ihn aufholen. Ich habe es viele Male gesagt.

Spongebob und Brian streiten sich ein bisschen und die Charaktere durchfahren die Station Rathaus, dann Volkstheater und dann Museumsquartier. Jetzt durchfahren die Charaktere die Endstation Karlsplatz und die Charaktere fahren zu einer Wendeanlage.

Robyn: (schreit) SPONGEBOB, SCHAU NACH VORNE!

Spongebob schaut nach vorne und bremst den Zug und der Zug bleibt stehen. Er schaltet den Zug aus und läuft zur anderen Seite des Zuges und erreicht die andere Seite des Zuges. Er geht auf die Fahrerkabine rein und schaltet den Zug ein. Er fährt von der Wendeanlage weg.

Donatello: Jetzt ist er auf der Linie U4.

Spongebob: Ok.

Spongebob hört das der Zug beinahe sein Geist aufgibt.

Spongebob: (empört) Na super.

Polly (Amphibia): Was ist?

Spongebob: (empört) Der Zug beginnt sein Geist aufzugeben. Jetzt müssen wir bis zur Erdberg fahren und ein anderer Zug nehmen.

Die Charaktere sind empört. Nach nur mehrere Minuten sind die Charaktere in der Station Stadion in das mittlere Gleis. Spongebob sieht ein U-Bahn Zug. Er fährt bis zur Wendeanlage und der Zug bleibt stehen. Die Charaktere steigen aus und wollten in den anderen Zug. Angelica ist empört, weil es dieses Mal kein Typ V oder der Typ U2 ist, sondern ein Typ U11. Stan geht zur Fahrerkabine und macht den Tür der Fahrerkabine auf. Der U-Bahn Fahrer ist in Schock.

U-Bahn Fahrer: (schockiert) Ja, was zum…

Stan (American Dad) (böse) Raus mit Ihnen, sonst bringe ich dich um.

Der U-Bahn Fahrer steigt aus und geht zu der Typ U2 Zug. Spongebob steigt in die Fahrerkabine von Typ U11 ein und macht die Türe des Zuges auf und die Charaktere steigen ein. Die Türe schließen und Spongebob gibt richtig Gas. Marco und Star sehen ein U-Bahn Zug im Rückspiegel.

Marco (Star gegen die Mächte des Bösen): Pass auf Spongebob.

Star: Ich kann nicht hinsehen.

Der U-Bahn Fahrer sieht den Sonderzug und er zieht die Notbremse und der Zug bleibt stehen. Der U-Bahn Fahrer reagiert wieder böse.

U-Bahn Fahrer: (böse) Heast. Bist du bescheuert oder was? Du hast mich in Erdberg zum Kragenplatzen gebracht. Oida. Du wirst, was von mir erleben. Das schwöre ich dir.

Die Charaktere fahren zur U4. Nach nur viele Minuten durchfahren die Charaktere ein geheimer Tunnel und nach nur ein paar Minuten sind die Charaktere in der U4 angekommen und fahren in Richtung Heiligenstadt.

Donatello: Jetzt ist er in der Station Friedensbrücke und fährt in Richtung Heiligenstadt.

Spongebo: Gut, ab zur Heiligenstadt.

Die Charaktere fahren nach Heiligenstadt. Die Charaktere durchfahren jetzt die Stationen Roßauer Lände, Friedensbrücke und Spittelau. Die Charaktere fahren aus der Station Spittelau aus und sehen rechts eine Werkstatt, dass hier mehrere U-Bahn Züge in der Werkstatt drinnen sind. Die Charaktere sind erstaunt.

Sprig (Amphibia): Das ist ja wunderschön.

Jetzt sehen Sie noch mehrere U-Bahn Züge. Spongebob gibt richtig Gas. Die Charaktere sehen noch ein paar weitere Züge, die leider mit Graffiti besprüht ist. Die Charaktere sind ein bisschen empört, weil die Züge besprüht wurden. Spongebob bremst den Zug und der Zug bleibt in der Station stehen. Er gibt wieder Gas, aber erfährt dieses Mal langsam. Er bremst den Zug und der Zug bleibt in der Wendeanlage stehen. Er schaltet den Zug aus und geht raus aus der Fahrerkabine. Er läuft auf der anderen Seite des Zuges und erreicht die andere Seite des Zuges. Er geht in die Fahrerkabine hinein und schaltet den Zug ein. Jetzt gibt er richtig Gas und die Charaktere durchfahren die Station Heiligenstadt.

Lisa: (schaut auf ihren Tablet) Jetzt ist er in der Station Kettenbrückengasse. Das heißt, er fährt in Richtung Hütteldorf.

Spongebob: Ok. Ab nach Hütteldorf.

Nach nur mehrere Minuten sind die Charaktere in der Station Schottenring durchgefahren. Jetzt durchfahren die Charaktere die Stationen Schwedenplatz, Landstraße (Bahnhof Wien Mitte), Stadtpark, Karlsplatz, Kettebrückengasse, Pilgramgasse, Margaretengürtel, Längenfeldgasse, Meidling Hauptstraße, Schönbrunn, Hietzing, Braunschweiggasse, Unter St. Veit und Ober St. Veit. Jetzt bremst Spongebob ein bisschen und dann noch ein bisschen. In der Nähe von der Endstation Hütteldorf bremst Spongebob noch ein bisschen bis der Zug in der Station einfährt. Spongebob sieht ein Gerät, dass es sich um eine automatische Wendeanlage handelt. Der Zug bleibt stehen und Spongebob steckt den Schlüssel aus dem Zug aus und geht raus aus der Fahrerkabine und steckt den Schlüssel auf das Gerät. Der Zug fährt automatisch in die Wendeanlage ein.

Spongebob: Wow. Es ist einfach geil.

Spongebob geht auf der anderen Seite des Bahnsteiges und steckt den Schlüssel auf das Gerät und der Zug bleibt bei dem Stationsende stehen. Spongebob geht in die Fahrerkabine hinein und er steckt den Schlüssel in den Zug hinein. Jetzt gibt der Zug richtig Gas und durchfahren den Station Hütteldorf.

Donatello: (schaut auf dem Tablet) Jetzt ist er schon in der U1 Station Taubstummengasse.

Spongebob: Ok. Ab zur U1.

Nach nur viele Minuten sind die Charaktere in Roßauer Lände und Spongebob läuft schnell auf der anderen Seite des Zuges. Nach nur ein paar Minuten fahren die Charaktere in dem geheimen Tunnel hinein und fahren in Richtung U1. Nach nur mehrere Minuten sind die Charaktere in der Nähe von der U1. Die Weichen sind gestellt und Spongebob gibt richtig Gas. Moxy und Frida sehen ein Zug im Rückspiegel.

Moxy: (verängstigt) Ich kann nicht hinsehen.

Frida (El Tigre): (verängstigt) Ich auch nicht.

Der U-Bahn Fahrer sieht den Sonderzug und er zieht wieder die Notbremse und der Zug bleibt stehen. Der U-Bahn Fahrer reagiert schon wieder böse.

U-Bahn Fahrer: (böse) Jetzt reicht's. Oida. Du wirst, was Tödliches erleben von mir. Heast.

Der U-Bahn Fahrer gibt wieder Gas und verfolgt den Zug, wo die Charaktere sind. Die Charaktere durchfahren jetzt die Stationen Karlsplatz, Taubstummengasse, Südtiroler Platz-Hauptbahnhof, Keplerplatz, Reumannplatz, Troststraße, Altes Landgut, Alaudagasse und Neulaa. Spongebob gibt richtig Gas, dass er bis zur Endstation Oberlaa erreicht und der Zug fährt in der Station hinein und fährt bis zur Wendeanlage. Spongebob bremst den Zug und der Zug bleibt in der Wendeanlage stehen. Spongebob schaltet den Zug aus und er läuft schnell zur anderen Seite des Zuges und erreicht die andere Seite des Zuges. Er schaltet den Zug ein.

Lisa: (schaut auf den Tablet) Jetzt fährt er in Richtung Leopoldau.

Spongebob: Ok. Ab nach…

Die Charaktere und Spongebob sehen, dass ein anderer U-Bahn Zug, deren Zug, wo die Charaktere sind blockiert. Die Charaktere und Spongebob sind fassungslos.

Spongebob: (fassungslos) Komm schon. Was soll das sein?

Spongebob hört viele starke Klopfe und er macht den Tür der Fahrerkabine auf. Es ist der aggressiver U-Bahn Fahrer.

Spongebob: Ja?

U-Bahn Fahrer: (aggressiv) Heast. Bist du voll am bescheuert werden oder was?

Spongebob: Was habe ich denn gemacht?

U-Bahn Fahrer: (böse) Oida. Dreimal hast du mich zum Notbremsen gebracht. Du hast wohl nicht auf den Rückspiegel geschaut, oder? Jetzt (knackst seine Hände) wirst du, was Tödliches erleben von mir, du mieser Trottel.

Spongebob bekommt Panik. Timmy hat alles gehört.

Timmy: Cosmo, Wanda und Poof. Ich wünsche, dass der blockierte Zug auf das andere Gleis ist.

Cosmo, Wanda und Poof zaubern den blockierten Zug auf das andere Gleis und der U-Bahn Fahrer sieht, dass der Zug auf das andere Gleis ist. Spongebob schubst ihn raus und er gibt richtig Gas.

U-Bahn Fahrer: (böse, schreit) DU WIRST, WAS ERLEBEN! ICH MEINE DAS WIRKLICH EEEEEEEEEEERNST!

Der Zug, wo die Charaktere fährt schnell durch Oberlaa. Nach nur mehrere Minuten durchfahren die Charaktere die Station Stephansplatz. Jetzt durchfahren Sie, die Stationen Schwedenplatz, Nestroyplatz, Praterstern, Vorgartenstraße, Donauinsel, Kaisermühlen-VIC, Alte Donau, Kagran, Kagraner Platz, Rennbahnweg, Aderklaaer Straße und Großfeldsiedlung. Jetzt kommen die Charaktere in der Station Leopoldau an. Die Charaktere durchfahren den Station Leopoldau und Spongebob bremst den Zug und der Zug bleibt in der Wendeanlage stehen. Er schaltet den Zug aus und er läuft schnell zur anderen Seite des Zuges und erreicht die andere Seite des Zuges. Er geht in die Fahrerkabine hinein und schaltet den Zug ein. Er gibt richtig Gas und durchfahren die Station Leopoldau.

Donatello: (schaut auf dem Tablet) Gute Nachrichten. Wir müssen nur bis nach Südtiroler Platz-Hauptbahnhof fahren, da irgendwo in der Nähe wohnt der Robert.

Spongebob: Ok.

Die Charaktere fahren in Richtung Südtiroler Platz-Hauptbahnhof. Inzwischen bei Robert. Roberts Familie ziehen sich schön an, während Robert auf den TV guckt, wo die Charaktere sind. Seine Familie kommt zu ihn.

Dobro: Also, mein Sohn.

Robert: Was?

Dobro: Weißt du, was du eigentlich zu tun hast?

Robert: Ich bin nicht blöd. Also frag mir nicht zum fünfzigsten Mal.

Michael: Er muss, weil du…

Robert: Würdet ihr bitte eure Klappe halten? Ich bin beschäftigt. (schaut auf die Uhr) Oh und ihr kommt zu spät. Es ist 17 Uhr 50.

Dobro und seine Familie gehen so schnell, wie möglich weg.

Robert: Hm. Das war einfach.

WL Security: (im Walkie-Talkie) Und was ist mit mir?

Robert: Was?

WL Security: Wegen der Feier, dass deine Familie geht.

Robert macht ein Gesichtsklatscher.

Robert: Oh Mann. Du bist einer der nervigsten, denn ich kenne.

WL Security: Wie auch immer. Hast du diese…

Robert grunzt zu Wut.

Robert: (grunzt) Wenn du diese Frage stellst, dann werde ich…

WL Security: Ich meinte nicht, über diese Typen, sondern um meinen Arbeitskollegen.

Robert: Oh. Dein Arbeitskollege habe ich keine Ahnung, wo er…

Robert hört ein klingeln. Er geht zur Tür und macht den Tür auf. Es ist der geklonte Robert (WL Securitys Arbeitskollege).

Robert: Er ist bei mir. Ciao. (zu den geklonten Robert) Hast du es geschafft?

Robert (WL Securitys Arbeitskollege): (erschöpft) Ja und ich bin erschöpft.

Robert: Noch eine Aufgabe, dann kannst du ausruhen.

Robert (WL Securitys Arbeitskollege): Und zwar?

Robert: Stell dich 10 Meter vor meinem Haus und sag: „Hallo. Ich bin hier."

Robert (WL Securitys Arbeitskollege): Ok?

Robert: Ich habe eine Falle bereitgestellt.

Robert (WL Securitys Arbeitskollege): Ok.

Der geklonte Robert (WL Securitys Arbeitskollege) geht 10 Meter vor Roberts Haus und bereitet sich auf den Plan. Inzwischen bei den Charakteren. Die Charaktere sind in Südtiroler-Hauptbahnhof angekommen. Spongebob macht die Türe des Zuges auf. Die Charaktere steigen aus und Spongebob geht raus aus der Fahrerkabine und gibt den Schlüssel an einen WL Mitarbeiter.

Spongebob: Danke.

Spongebob und die Charaktere laufen zur Hauptbahnhof (Bahnsteig 3-12). Die Charaktere gehen raus aus dem Hauptbahnhof und sehen böse Links und rechts, wo Robert ist. Spongebob sieht ihn.

Spongebob: Da bist du ja.

Die Charaktere sehen den (geklonten) Robert an und gehen langsam zu ihn.

Robert (WL Securitys Arbeitskollege): Hallo. Ich bin hier. Holt mich.

Die Charaktere gehen näher zu ihn.

Lincoln: Gib auf du Feigling.

Anne (Amphibia): Ich weiß es nicht, was du vorhast, aber wir werden dich jetzt aufhalten.

Die Charaktere gehen noch näher zu ihn. Robert (geklont) zeigt den Charakteren irgendetwas am Boden. Die Charaktere schauen am Boden und Spongebob sieht ein Zettel, wo dasteht: „Überraschung!" Ein Käfig fällt hinunter und die Charaktere sind gefangen.

Mr. Krabs: Oh Nein. Wir sind gefangen.

Ein Kran hebt den Käfig und er gibt neben Roberts Haus. Das Fenster öffnet sich und eine Rutsche bildet sich. Jemand rutscht hinunter. Es ist Robert, dass er zu den Charakteren böse lächelt. Die Charaktere sind in Schock.

Charaktere: (schockiert) DU?

Kimi: Aber wie? Was? Es gibt zwei von denen?

Robert (geklont): Da liegst du falsch kleiner.

Robert drückt den Knopf und die Charaktere sehen, dass der geklonte Robert verwandelt sich um WL Securitys Arbeitskollege.

WL Securitys Arbeitskollege: Ich!

Donatello: Heißt das, dass wir umsonst die ganze U-Bahn Strecken gefahren sind?

WL Securitys Arbeitskollege: Pfft. Ja, damit er Zeit hat für seinen Plan. Jetzt gehe ich…

Robert: Noch eine Aufgabe erledigen!

WL Securitys Arbeitskollege: (empört) Was?

Robert: Du holst die anderen ab! Ok?

WL Securitys Arbeitskollege: Das heißt, dass ich einen Bus nehmen soll, um Sie abzuholen.

Robert: Mhm. Das heißt, dass du (schreit) JETZT SCHNELL GEHST!

Der Arbeitskollege von WL Security rennt schnell zur Bus. Robert schaut auf den Charakteren an.

Robert: (böse) Jetzt komme ich zu euch.

Die Charaktere sind verängstigt in Käfig gefangen und schlucken vor Angst.

Fortsetzung folgt…

**Das nächste Kapitel wird ein bisschen dramatisch sein.**


	13. Jetzt kommt es

**WARNUNG! Dieser Kapitel ist ein bisschen dramatisch! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

Die Charaktere sind in Käfig gefangen und wissen nicht, was Robert macht. Robert starrt denen an.

Robert: (böse) Tja. Ihr werdet wahrscheinlich versuchen mich auf zu halten, huh? Nun ihr Cartoons (zeigt auf Angelica), CGI (zeigt auf Elsa) und Stop Motion (zeigt auf Bitzer) Freaks könnt einen Abschied nehmen.

Anne (Amphibia): Was meinst du mit „Abschied"?

Robert: (böse) Gute Frage.

Robert läuft schnell zum Dach seines Hauses und bereitet die Maschine vor.

Robert: (böse) (zu den Charakteren) Ihr könnt auch zu eurem Freunden „Auf Wiedersehen" sagen.

Die Charaktere sind in Schock.

Dexter: Heißt das?

Mickey Mouse: Du willst uns Lasern?

Robert: Mmmmm? Vielleicht.

Brummbärchi (Glücksbärchis): (böse) Du wirst es nicht tun.

Robert: (böse) Klappe Bär.

Brummbärchi (Glücksbärchis): (böse) Ich bin ein Bärchi.

Robert: (streng) Mir doch egal. Heast.

Spongebob: Damit kommst du nicht durch, Sir.

Robert: (schreit) ICH BIN KEIN SIR, SONDERN EIN JUGENDLICHER!

Spongebob: (sarkastisch) Ohh. Wie cool von dir, dass du ein Jugendlicher bist.

Sprig (Amphibia): (böse) Nur zur Info: Wir schmecken grauenhaft.

Robert fühlt sich angeekelt.

Robert: (angeekelt) Was? Igitt. Ich esse keines von euch und ich habe nicht vor euch zu essen. Ekelhaft.

Sprig (Amphibia): Ich dachte, er wollte uns essen.

Robert nimmt sein Walkie-Talkie.

Robert: (spricht im Walkie-Talkie) Ok Mister. Du kannst schon, die Maschine anschalten.

Robert hört im Walkie-Talkie, dass der WL Security und die 2 Soldaten schnarchen. Er grunzt vor Wut.

Robert: (im Walkie-Talkie) (schreit) AUFSTEHEN, IHR TROTTELN!

Der WL Security und die 2 Soldaten sind durch Roberts Schreie aufgestanden.

WL Security: Hä? Was?

Robert macht ein Gesichtsklatscher.

Robert: Oh Mann.

WL Security: Was ist passiert? Hast du diese Typen gefangen?

Robert: Zu deiner Verteidigung: Ja, ich habe diese Typen gefangen in einem Käfig.

Robert sieht, dass die Charaktere versuchen raus zu kommen, aber ohne Erfolg.

Robert: Was ich noch sagen will, dass du die Maschine anschalten kannst.

WL Security: Ok. (zu den 2 Soldaten) Ihr beiden stellt jetzt die zwei Hebeln auf „On".

Soldat #1: Ok.

Soldat #2: Machen wir.

Die Soldaten stellen die 2 Hebeln auf „On". Es wirkt ein kleiner Laser, aber das Laser schießt noch nicht. In Casablanca am Dach (23. Bezirk) strahlt es extrem. Der WL Security aktiviert die Maschine. Die 2 Soldaten machen ihre Augen zu wegen der große Strahl, aber der WL Security hat eine Sonnenbrille an. Er drückt den Knopf und das Laser rast in Richtung Spiegel, dann noch einen Spiegel, dann noch ein Spiegel und noch ein Spiegel. Jetzt trifft das Laser eine Maschine, wo Robert ist auf einen Spiegel und Robert aktiviert die Maschine und es strahlt extrem. Die Charaktere machen deren Augen zu, wegen der Strahl, aber Robert hat eine Sonnenbrille auf seinem Kopf. Er drückt zwei Knöpfe und das Laser rast raus aus der Erde aus und rast in Richtung ein Planet, wo die Charaktere leben. Inzwischen in dem Planet, wo die Charaktere leben. Die anderen sehen ein großes Loch. Sie sind erstaunt.

Stu: Warum ist da ein großes Loch?

Drew: Ich glaube, da ist ein großes Erdloch.

Der Laser nähert sich ein Planet, wo die Charaktere wohnen.

Chaz: (sieht was) Seht ihr, was ich sehe?

Mrs. Turner: (sieht nur eine Sonne) Also, ich sehe nur eine Sonne.

Chaz: Ich meinte nicht die Sonne, sondern es kommt näher und näher.

Ronnie Anne: Ist es ein Laserstrahl?

Sid (The Casagrandes): Ein Laserstrahl? Ich wollte immer ein Laserstrahl sehen.

Der Laserstrahl rast in das Loch hinein und erreicht den Inneren Erdkern und das Planet beginnt Risse zu entstehen. Es entsteht ein Erdbeben. Die anderen spüren den Erdbeben.

Adelaide (The Casagrandes): Woah. Was ist denn hier los?

Der Planet reißt weiter und ist beinahe zum Explodieren.

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

Der Planet, wo die Charaktere wohnten ist explodiert und zerstört. Inzwischen in Wien. Ganz Wien sehen ein großer Strahl am Himmel und machen deren Augen wegen der Strahl zu. Nach nur ein paar Sekunden geht der Strahl weg und Robert ist am Jubeln und schaltet die Maschine aus.

Robert: (jubelt) HURRAAA! ICH HABE ES GESCHAFFT! ICH HABE ES GESCHAFFT!

Robert holt eine Musikbox.

Robert: (böse) Jetzt wird gefeiert.

Die Charaktere sehen Robert mit einer Musikbox. Es spielt „Collard Greens".

Robert: (singt) (wie ScHoolboy) Oh, oh. Luxury, chidi-ching-ching could buy anything, cop that. Oh, oh. Collard greens, three degrees' low, make it hot for me, drop that. Oh, oh, oh. Down with that shit, drink this, smoke this, get down with the shit, aye. Oh, oh, oh, oh. Down with the shit, cop this, pop this, down with the shit. Smoke this, drink this, straight to my liver. Watch this, no tick, yeah, I'm the nigga Gang rap, X-mas, smoke, shots I deliver Faded, Vegas, might sponsor the killer. Shake it, break it, hot-hot for the winter. Drop it, cop it, eyes locked on your inner object. Rock it, blast-blast, new beginnings Lovely, pinky how not I remember, fiending. Give me, give me, give me some. Freak the freckles off your face, frenchy, freaking, swapping tongue. Click my link and spread your buns, loose your denim, make it numb. Blow it baby, no Saddam (Icky-icky, icky-icky). Fucking in the car service, thank me for the car pool. Chromosome, part full, prolly off a Norco. And gas, not the Arco, popping since the intro. You shopping from the window, play my favorite tempo. Oh, oh. Luxury, chidi-ching-ching could buy anything, cop that. Oh, oh. Collard greens, three degrees' low, make it hot for me, drop that. Oh, oh, oh. Down with that shit, drink this, smoke this, get down with the shit, aye. Oh, oh, oh, oh. Down with the shit, cop this, pop this, down with the shit.

Jetzt kommt der WL Security, aber im Hologramm.

WL Security: (singt) (wie Kendrick Lamar) Hold up, biatch, this your favorite song.

Robert: (fassungslos) Was zum…

WL Security: (singt) (wie Kendrick Lamar) Translation: Ven aqui, mami, ese culo. Tu quieres cojer mis huevos, y papi me desespero. Chuparse puto pendejo, el pinche cabron - let's get it. Nights like this, I'm a knight like this, sword in my hand, I fight like this. And I'm more than a man, I'm a God, bitch, touche, en garde. Toupée drop and her two tits pop out of that tank top and bra and when I say "Doo-doo, doo-doo," bitch, that be K. Dot. She wants some more of this, I give her more of this, I owe her this. In fact, I know she miss the way I floored this, I'm forgis I know my Houston partners, drop a four on this and focus, and slow it down, alright, let me blow this bitch I'm famous, I blame this on you, cash in the mirror. Hang in my penthouse roof, skyline the clearest. Watch it, your optics, popping out, you look the weirdest. Pop my top on the 105, head with no power steering, ah!

Robert sieht ihn böse an und kickt den WL Security in Hologramm weg von ihn.

Robert: (singt) (wie ScHoolboy) Oh, oh. Luxury, chidi-ching-ching could buy anything, cop that. Oh, oh. Collard greens, three degrees' low, make it hot for me, drop that. Oh, oh, oh. Down with that shit, drink this, smoke this, get down with the shit, aye. Oh, oh, oh, oh. Down with the shit, cop this, pop this, down with the shit. Bummy nigga famous, straight from the bottom. Broke niggas hate it, still never robbed him. Guns in the basement, out they have a problem. Kush be my fragrance, we love marijuana Function on fire, burn the roof off this mothafucka Psych ward is balling, go craze like no other Weed steady blowing, pass the blunt to my momma Runs in the family, puff-puff keep a nigga fiending. Faded, faded-faded right. Shot glass super-size, she gon' get some dick tonight. Meet me at the W and no it's not the Westside. Stick it up ya Southside (Icky-icky, icky-icky). Baller futuristic, groovy gangsta with an attitude. What these niggas make a year, I spend that on my daughter shoes. Smoking weed and drinking, all the college students loving Q. We gon' turn it out until the neighbors wanna party too. Oh, oh. Luxury, chidi-ching-ching could buy anything, cop that. Oh, oh. Collard greens, three degrees' low, make it hot for me, drop that. Oh, oh, oh. Down with that shit, drink this, smoke this, get down with the shit, aye. Oh, oh, oh, oh. Down with the shit, cop this, pop this, down with the shit.

Der Song ist beendet und die Charaktere sind in schweren Schock.

Spongebob: (schwer schockiert) Was war das?

Anne (Amphibia): (schwer schockiert) Das ist der schlechteste Song.

Dee Dee: (schwer schockiert) Mit Schimpfwörter. Oh mein Gott.

Robert: Tja. Ich gehe mich jetzt umziehen und nehme euch zu der Feier mit. Hahaha.

Robert geht zu seinem Haus, aber Leni sieht ein Schlüssel und dreht den Schlüssel nach rechts. Das Tor des Käfigs geht auf und die Charaktere gehen raus aus der Käfig.

Spongebob: Oh. Hey, Feigling.

Robert: Heast. Wer hat mich…

Als Robert umdreht, sieht kann er nicht glauben, dass die Charaktere aus der Käfig draußen sind.

Robert: Nächstes Mal bestelle ich ein Käfig, mit einer Fernbedienung.

Die Charaktere starren Robert böse an, außer Moxy.

Moxy: (erschüttert) Gibt es einen Grund, warum du uns aufhalten willst?

Diese Frage schockiert ein bisschen Robert. Robert ist böse.

Robert: (böse) Tja. Puppe. Ich habe viele Gründe, warum ich euch aufhalten will. Wisst ihr, es ist ein Geheimnis, warum ich euch besiegen möchte, weil ihr mir, was schlimmes, sehr, sehr schlimmes angestellt habt.

Track (Louie): Und was haben wir gemacht? Du Narr.

Robert: (böse, genervt) Ich sage es noch einmal: Es ist ein Geheimnis! Oh. UND NOCH EINES: Hier kommt der allerletzte Sache, was euch zum Erstaunen bringt.

Robert drückt auf seine Uhr ein Knopf und es entsteht auf seine Uhr, viele Hände, die neben den Charakteren stehen.

Stan (South Park): Man, ist da, aber viele Hände.

Robert gibt seine Hand nur ein paar Zentimeter nach hinten und faustet die Charaktere genau ins Gesicht beziehungsweise in die Nase. Die Charaktere fallen zu Boden und Roberts Uhr Hände gehen in seine Uhr hinein.

Robert: So. Ich gehe mich umziehen.

Robert geht zurück zu seinem Haus. Die Charaktere stehen auf und sehen, dass deren Nase blutet. Die Charaktere bekommen in deren Gedanken Albträume, wie Sie oft von Robert angegriffen werden und das traumatisiert die Charakteren. Die Albträume gehen vorbei und die Charaktere sehen geschockt aus. Die Charaktere werden extrem wütend und grunzen vor Wut. Robert hört das grunzen und sieht nach hinten.

Robert: Huh?

Die Charaktere gehen zu Robert und Spongebob faustet ihn, dann Anne (Amphibia), dann Dexter, dann Tom 3 Mal ins Gesicht, dann Spongebob und Robert zusammen. Dann faustet Robert Spongebob und Patrick. Dann Timmy faustet zweimal Robert. Dann Robert faustet Timmy und Mandy (Grim). Dann haltet Robert Sprig (Amphibia) und Sprig schlägt ihn in sein Rücken und seine Hose fällt runter und man kann seine Unterhose sehen. Sprig zieht seine Hose an. Die Charaktere fallen runter und Robert wollte näherkommen, aber Dee Dee schlägt mit ihrem Fuß auf Roberts Gesicht und die Charaktere stehen auf. Robert faustet Moxy und Homer. Dann Peter und Lois faustet Robert. Dann nimmt Robert ein Seil und er schleudert den Seil in den Charakteren in den Hals und die Charaktere werden erwürgt von ihn. Robert zieht das Seil stärker, aber Lincoln zieht sein T-Shirt aus und gibt es schnell an Spongebob. Spongebob schlägt Robert mit Lincolns T-Shirt und er lasst das Seil los und die Charaktere schubsen ihn weg. Die Charaktere husten ein bisschen stark.

Spongebob: Geht's euch gut?

Die Charaktere schütteln deren Köpfe auf „Ja". Die Charaktere sehen Robert böse an.

Mandy (UglyDolls): Spinnst du? Das tut echt weh.

Robert: (streng) Nein, tut es nicht. Das mache ich schon seit Ewigkeiten mit den Zwillingen, die ich nicht kenne.

Leni: Du würgst die Zwillinge, die du nicht kennst? Das ist doch krank. Kein Wunder, dass Sie oft streiten und einer ist dreckig und einer ist eine Prinzessin.

Robert: (schreit) DAS SIND DEINE SCHWESTERN, DU NAIVER!

Die Charaktere schreien vor Wut. Lola stoßt auf Roberts Gesicht und Lana schlägt Robert am Bauch und er schreit: „AUU!". Robert schlägt Lola in die Wange. Lana schlägt Robert in die Wange. Lori wollte Robert fausten, aber er duckt sich, aber Lori kickt Robert ins Gesicht. Die Charaktere und Robert schlagen sich gegenseitig, aber da die gehen, faustet Mr. Krabs zweimal den Robert und Mr. Krabs faustet ihn wieder und Robert stoßt auf die Kinder und die Kinder werden bewusstlos. Ein Bus kommt zu Robert. Es ist der WL Security, 2 Soldaten und der Arbeitskollege von der WL Security, der im Fahrersitz sitzt.

WL Security: Gute Neuigkeiten. Wir haben den…

Robert: (steht auf) Huh?

Danny faustet ihn stark, dass er in den Bus hineinschleudert und 2 Soldaten und der Arbeitskollege von WL Security werden von Fahrersitz rausgeschmissen. Der WL Security ist geschockt. Moxy wollte zu Robert gehen, aber der WL Security kickt Moxy aus dem Bus und sie ist bei der Tür. Robert macht die Tür mehrmals zu und Moxy wird mehrmals ein bisschen gequetscht. Moxy steckt in der Tür fest. Robert fährt den Bus und die Charaktere halten Moxys Füße um den Bus zu bremsen, aber der Bus fährt schneller und schneller. Robert biegt rechts ab und schleift Moxy und die Charaktere auf der Hausmauer, mit dem Bus. Die Charaktere stoßen auf mehrere Autos. Jetzt stoßen die Charaktere auf einen Baum und Moxy ist Raus aus der Tür. Robert ist erleichtert.

Robert: Phew. Das war knapp.

WL Security: Was ich sagen will, dass wir die Maschine auf Not-Aus betätigt haben.

Robert: Ok. (schockiert) Warte? Was?

Die zwei hören ein Geräusch auf den Bus Dach und es sind die Charaktere. Robert und der WL Security schreien vor Angst. Die Charaktere zerstören die Windschutzscheibe des Busses und landen in den Bus rein. Sharko schlägt Robert, aber der WL Security schlägt Sharko und Sharko schlägt auch den WL Security und er erwürgt die beiden.

Robert: Heast. Hey. Hör auf damit. Da hinten sitzt ein Kind.

WL Security: (überrascht) Was?

Das Kind ist auf der hinteren Seite des Busses und spielt sein Handy.

Kind: Hehe. Ich bin in Gefahr.

Der Bus biegt scharf und schnell recht ab und das Kind wurde aus den Bus geschleudert. Während die Charaktere, Robert und der WL Security weiter gegenseitig schlagen, ist der Bus führerlos. Der Bus rast in Richtung Atomkraftwerk. Der Security wollte, dass der Bus stoppt, aber der Bus fährt, über ein paar spitzige Schrauben und der Reifen des Busses platzt und zerstört eine Rampe. Der Security kann sich noch retten. Der Bus fährt verrückt rechts und links und beschädigt ein paar Autos und der Bus fängt an zu Rollen. Während der Bus rollt, schlagen die Charaktere, Robert und der WL Security weiter. Der Bus schleift in Richtung Wand des Atomkraftwerks und zerstört die Wand, sowie ein paar Maschinen und auch Rohre. Der Bus bleibt stehen. Robert und der WL Security schmeißen die Charaktere aus den Bus und kämpfen weiter. Luna schlägt mit ihrer E-Gitarre auf die beiden in den Kiefer und Robert und der WL Security gehen ein bisschen zurück. Stan (American Dad) und Spike schlagen die beiden im Bauch und dann ins Gesicht. Robert und der WL Security wollten Hop Pop (Amphibia) und Polly (Amphibia) kicken, aber Anne (Amphibia) haltet Robert und der WL Security und sie wirft die beiden zu einer Tür und die beiden zerstören den Tür. Robert faustet Dexter Dee Dee faustet den WL Security. Robert und der WL Security wollten Tucker und Sam fausten, aber Tucker und Sam schlagen in deren Kiefern und die krachen zur Knopfstand und ein Bild fällt runter. Die beiden krabbeln zu einem Schrank. Robert öffnet den Schrank und die beiden sehen viele Trophäen. Robert und der WL Security nehmen die Trophäen und werfen zu den Charakteren. Die Charaktere schocken und ein paar Trophäen treffen Spongebob, Angelica, Marina (Zig und Sharko) und Doug. Die Charaktere ducken, während drei Trophäen auf der Wand krachen und festsitzen.

Ren: (böse) Hey, das ist nicht fair.

Stimpy: (böse) Sowas macht man nicht.

Der WL Security wirft eine Trophäe zu den Charakteren, aber die Charaktere ducken. Der Trophäe zerschmettert eine Glasscheibe und man kann eine Explosion mit grünen Atomrauch sehen. Alarm wurde ausgelöst. Die Charaktere, Robert und der WL Security bekommen Panik.

Robert: (bekommt Panik) Oh. Oh.

Die Blitze treffen die Charaktere, Robert und den WL Security und deren Haut getauscht. Jetzt macht der Blitz rückgängig und 2 Wände wurden explodiert. Die Charaktere, Robert und der WL Security wollten sich gegenseitig schlagen, aber der Boden reißt ab und die Charaktere, Robert und der WL Security fallen zur anderen Boden und zerstören den anderen Boden und die Charaktere, Robert und der WL Security fallen zu einem grünen Wasser. Der Tropfen trifft einen Mitarbeiter. Auf dem Wasser kann man kleine Blasen sehen und zwei Skelette schweben aus der Wasser raus. Es sind Robert und der WL Security, dass Sie wieder normal sind, aber grüne Haut haben. Sie grunzten und die haben starke Muskeln. Sie sind beeindruckt.

Robert: Wow.

WL Security: Geil.

Zwei andere Skelette schlagen die beiden auf der Wirbelsäule und die beiden durchbrechen den Wand und fliegen raus. Es sind die Charaktere, die die beiden verfolgen. Robert und der WL Security haben wieder Kontrolle und die beiden sehen, dass die Charaktere zu denen fliegend rasen. Jetzt rasen auch Robert und der WL Security und grunzen zu Wut. Die Charaktere und Robert, sowie der WL Security stoßen zusammen und es entsteht eine große Feuerballexplosion, die es ausbreitet und die Menschen in Panik versetzt. Dipper und Mabel schlagen den Robert zweimal. Robert schlägt Lincoln und Lily. Ben (Ben 10) wollte Robert und den WL Security schlagen, aber die beiden geben deren Kopf zu Seite und Gwen (Ben 10) schlägt denen in der Brust. Spongebob schlägt die beiden auf deren Schädel. Die Charaktere, sowie Robert und der WL Security bereiten zu fausten und die Charaktere, sowie Robert und der WL Security schlagen mit voller Wucht, auf die Gesichter und die Charaktere, sowie Robert und der WL Security schleudern sich weg. Robert und der WL Security krachen auf einer Wohnung, dann auf ein Railjet (Zug) und dann McDonalds Schild. Die Charaktere krachen auf ein Fernsehstadion, dann auf ein Büro und auf einer Wohnung und Sie krachen auf einer Wand und Sie hängen auf einer Kanone fest.

Clown: Und denkt immer dran, Gewalt im Fernsehen sind schlecht für Kinder. Hahaha.

Der Clown zieht das Kanonenseil und die Charaktere fliegen weg von dem Zirkus. Die Charaktere versuchen in Kontrolle zu fliegen und Sie schaffen es. Sie rasen fliegend und grunzend in Richtung Robert und der WL Security. Der WL Security schreit vor Angst, außer Robert. Robert geht zur Seite, aber die Charaktere trifft die beiden. Bart (Die Simpsons) schlägt Robert am Bauch, sowie Chris (Family Guy) den WL Security und die beiden fausten denen. Robert und der WL Security faustet denen zurück und fliegen höher. Inzwischen in einem UFO. Die Aliens sehen im Fernseher, dass die Charaktere gegen Robert und den WL Security schlagen.

Alien #1: Perfekt. Die Erdlinge bringen sich gegenseitig selbst um.

Jetzt kommt Roger.

Roger: Ja. Ist das nicht aufregend Jungs? (zu den Zuschauern) Wir waren zusammen im Zeltlager.

Die Charaktere, Robert und der WL Security durchbrechen die untere Seite des UFOs und die Aliens werden raus gesaugt, außer Roger, er wurde von Stan (American Dad) gerettet. Der WL Security wollte Dipper schlagen, aber er verwandelt sich wieder normal und fällt, aber glücklicherweise hält er auf der Stange.

Robert: (zu den WL Security) Ha. Du bist wieder normal. Das heißt, dass ich noch übrig bin.

Robert wollte Polly (Amphibia) fausten, aber er verwandelt sich normal und er fällt, aber glücklicherweise hält er auf der Stange fest.

WL Security: (zu Robert) Ha. Jetzt bist du wieder normal.

Robert fühlt sich genervt. Die Charaktere kommen zu denen. Robert und der WL Security bekommen Panik.

Spongebob: Offenbar sind wir die einzigen, der über die Radioaktive Kräfte verfügt. (zeigt große Muskeln) Jetzt werdet ihr von uns… (die Charaktere verwandeln sich wieder normal) Oh Komm schon. Ich habe das geliebt.

Die Charaktere fallen, aber Sie halten an Roberts und WL Securitys Füße fest und schreien vor Angst. Das UFO fängt an in Richtung Erde zu rasen. Das UFO rast in die Erde rein und rast in Richtung einer Klippe. Die Charaktere schlagen Robert und den WL Security gegenseitig weiter. Als die wollten noch einmal fausten, sehen Sie, dass Sie in einer Klippe landen werden. Die Charaktere, Robert und der WL Security schreien vor Angst. Die Charaktere, sowie Robert und der WL Security schlagen sich gegenseitig, dann schreien Sie wieder, dann schlagen Sie wieder gegenseitig und dann schreien Sie wieder vor Angst. Das UFO landet auf einer Klippe und die Charaktere dachten, dass der UFO fliegt.

Chip: (Chip und Chap) Wir werden es schaffen.

Robert: Glaub mir. Wir werden nicht.

Das UFO fällt und kracht auf den Casablanca, auf der Hausmauer. Die Charaktere, sowie Robert und der WL Security fallen raus aus der UFO. Sie stoßen auf den Treppen. Dann eine Dachmauer, dann eine geöffnete Tür und dann landen Sie auf den Beton, auf den Boden. Die Charaktere, sowie Robert und der WL Security stehen verletzt auf und ein großer Stein fällt runter. Glücklicherweise wurde niemand getroffen. Die Charaktere verfolgen eine Runde den Robert und der WL Security, dann noch eine Runde und dann wurde Robert und der WL Security von Bitzer und Kitty (UglyDolls) auf deren Füße genau in den Rippen getroffen und die beiden fallen zu Boden. Ein bisschen Blut kommt bei den beiden raus. Robert und der WL Security schlagen mit deren Füße auf Bitzer und Kitty (UglyDolls) und Robert und der WL Security fausten Bitzer und Kitty (UglyDolls) und Bitzer und Kitty (UglyDolls) knien zu Boden. Robert und der WL Security laufen zu den beiden, um denen zu schlagen, aber Lizzo (UglyDolls) und Leonard (Angry Birds) nehmen ein Stock und schlagen Robert und der WL Security mit den Stock auf deren Köpfe und fallen zu Boden. Bitzer, Leonard (Angry Birds), Kitty (UglyDolls) und Lizzo (UglyDolls) jubeln.

Bitzer, Leonard (Angry Birds), Kitty (UglyDolls), Lizzo (UglyDolls): Juhu.

Robert und der WL Security kicken die vier weg.

Robert: (böse) Roadhouse.

WL Security: BOOM. Wir haben es denen gezeigt.

Bitzer, Leonard (Angry Birds), Kitty (UglyDolls) und Lizzo (UglyDolls) spucken Blut aus dem Mund, auf den Boden und die Charaktere grunzen zu Wut. Die Charaktere, sowie Robert und der WL Security machen eine Kreisrunde und grunzen auch. Dann die Charaktere grunzen zu denen, Dann die beiden, Dann wieder die Charaktere und dann wieder die beiden. Der WL Security macht einen komischen Gesichtsausdruck, nämlich Zunge zeigen. Robert ist verwirrt, was er macht. Die Charaktere schreien zu Wut und rennen grunzend zu denen. Robert und der WL Security rennen auch grunzend zu den Charakteren und Robert nimmt viele seine Hände von seiner Uhr. Die Charaktere, sowie Robert und der WL Security nehmen deren Fäuste und es entsteht eine Zeitlupe. Robert und der WL Security fausten die Charaktere hart, dass Sie ein paar Zähne verlieren. Die Charaktere schlagen den Robert und der WL Security so hart in deren Kiefer, linker und rechter Wange und in den Schädel und die Charaktere, sowie Robert und der WL Security fallen zu Boden und werden bewusstlos. Blut kommt bei denen raus. Spongebob schafft es zu sitzen. Er nimmt einen Stein und legt es auf den bewusstlosen WL Securitys Hand. Der WL Security schreit vor seiner verletzten Hand. Robert steht auf. Spongebob rollt weg und er schafft es aufzustehen und er nimmt eine Glasscherbe. Der WL Security versucht seine Hand zu befreien, aber er sieht Spongebob und Spongebob schlägt den WL Security mit der Glasscherbe auf die Wange. Blut kommt bei ihn raus. Spongebob haltet den WL Securitys Hand mit seinem Fuß fest und er wollte ihn und den Robert stechen. Der WL Security und Robert schreien vor Angst und die beiden schlagen den Spongebob mit deren Fuß auf Spongebobs Bauch. Spongebob schreit und er fällt zu Boden. Robert und der WL Security nehmen einen Stein. Die Charaktere und Spongebob machen deren Augen auf und sehen Robert und den WL Security mit einem Stein. Sie sind in Schock.

Robert: (böse) Sagt „Auf Wiedersehen", ihr Narren.

Die Charaktere sehen, dass das UFO von der Hausmauer abkommt. Spongebob hat eine Idee.

Spongebob: (böse) Nein. Sagt „Auf Wiedersehen" zu eurer Tante.

Robert: (verwirrt) Wer?

WL Security: Was?

Die Charaktere und Spongebob rollen schnell weg und Robert und der WL Security sehen, dass ein UFO fällt zu denen und der UFO landet am Boden. Die verletzten Charaktere sind erleichtert, aber jemand hebt das UFO auf und Sie sind in Schock. Der verletzte Robert hebt den UFO und er sieht die Charaktere böse an. Der verletze WL Security ist erstaunt, was Robert macht.

Robert: (böse) Dachtet ihr, ich werde von einem UFO gequetscht? Tja. (er wirft den UFO weg) Falsch gedacht.

Er hört eine Explosion und auch viele Autohupen.

Robert: Autsch. (böse, zu den Charakteren) Tja. Ihr seid fällig.

Spongebob sieht auf den Mauer ein Riss, die es weiter ausbreitet. Er hat eine Idee.

Spongebob: (böse) Oh. Wir sind nicht fällig, sondern du bist fällig.

Robert: (böse) Pfft. Bitte Schwamm. Du und deine blöden Freunde seid, sowieso verletzt und machtlos. Denkst du, du kannst den besten Spieler der Welt sagen, dass er fällig ist?

Spongebob geht näher zu ihn und Spongebob schubst ihn einfach nach hinten.

WL Security: (böse) Hey. Das ist respektlos, was du machst.

Spongebob schubst den WL Security auch nach hinten. Die Charaktere sehen auch den Riss, die es weiter ausbreitet. Sie sind besorgt.

Anne (Amphibia): (besorgt) Spongebob?

Chap (Chip und Chap): (besorgt) Was macht er denn da?

Spongebob sieht Robert und den WL Security böse an.

Spongebob: Naja, aber ich kann dich schubsen.

WL Security: Schubsen kannst du uns, aber schau, was ich zu dir mache.

Der WL Security zieht sein Schuh aus und er wirft den Schuh zur Spongebobs Gesicht. Robert schaut den WL Security streng an.

WL Security: (zu Robert) Hat es nicht geklappt?

Die Charaktere sehen, dass das Mauer schon gerissen ist und das Mauer fängt an zu fallen.

Spongebob: Tja, ich sage nur eines, bevor ihr verschüttet seid: Auf Wiedersehen.

Robert und der WL Security sind verwirrt.

Robert: (verwirrt) Huh?

WL Security: (verwirrt) Verschüttet?

Spongebob läuft rückwärts zu den Charakteren. Robert und der WL Security drehen sich nach hinten und sehen, dass das Mauer zu denen fällt. Robert und der WL Security sind schockiert. Der WL Security nimmt einen Regenschirm.

Robert: (schockiert) Oh. Oh.

Robert und der WL Security wurden von der Mauer extrem verschüttet. Die Charaktere hören eine Stimme, das sagt: „AU!". Die Charaktere jubeln, aber die hören ein Geräusch und sehen, ein großer Rauch auf den Himmel. Sie fragen sich, was explodiert wurde.

Spongebob: Wurde der Pluto explodiert?

Alvinn (Alvinn und die Chipmanks): Keine Ahnung.

Lisa sieht auf ihren Tablet, was explodiert wurde Sie keuchte stark.

Lincoln: Was ist Lisa?

Hop Pop (Amphibia): Was ist los? Können wir nach Hause gehen?

Lisa: (schwer schockiert) Unser Zuhause…

Simon (Alvinn und die Chipmanks): Was ist mit unser Zuhause?

Ox (UglyDolls): Was ist passiert?

Lisa: (schwer schockiert) Unser Zuhause (sehr traurig) wurde komplett zerstört. Das heißt, dass Robert unser Zuhause zerstört hat.

Die Charaktere können es nicht glauben, was Lisa gesagt hat. Sie sind schwer schockiert.

Charaktere (außer Lisa): (schwer schockiert, schreien) **WAS?**

Steven (Steven Universe): (schwer schockiert) S-S-Soll das heißen, d-dass wir kein Zuhause mehr h-h-haben?

Lori: (schwer schockiert) Und dass unsere Freunde, sogar auch unsere Eltern, durch diese Explosion tot sind?

Lisa: (traurig) Ja. Das stimmt.

Die Charaktere sehen im Himmel, denn zerstörten Zuhause an und werden traurig. Anne (Amphibia) fängt an zu schnüffeln und umarmt weinend Lori. Einige Charaktere brechen die Tränen aus. Einige fangen an zu weinen.

Spongebob: (bricht Tränen aus) Oh Nein.

Raph: (böse) Dieser Kerl wird, was Tödliches von uns erleben.

Jimmy: Beruhige dich Raph.

Anne (Amphibia): (weint) Es stimmt, was Raph gesagt hat Jimmy. Er hat unser Zuhause zerstört, uns beleidigt, unsere Freunde getötet, sogar auch unsere Familie. ALLES! (weint weiter) Wir haben kein Zuhause mehr.

Die Charaktere hören, dass Mandy (UglyDolls) traurig singt.

Thaddäus: Singst du etwa ein trauriges Lied für uns?

Mandy (UglyDolls): Ja. (zu den Charakteren) Wie wäre es, dass ich ein Song singe, damit es euch, dann bessergeht?

Die Charaktere schütteln deren Köpfe auf „Ja".

Mandy (UglyDolls): Ok. Dann singe ich für euch ein Lied.

Das Lied fängt an zu spielen. Die Charaktere sehen dutzende Spiegeln und im 3 Spiegeln sieht man Mandy (UglyDolls).

Mandy (UglyDolls): (singt) Es gibt immer jemand, der dich runterzieht, der dich disst und dich auslacht.

Die Charaktere sehen Mandy (UglyDolls).

Mandy (UglyDolls): (singt) Oh, ho. Es gibt immer jemand, der dich schikaniert, …

Die Charaktere gehen zu Mandy (UglyDolls) und sehen dutzende Spiegeln.

Mandy (UglyDolls): (singt) wartet, dass du Fehler machst. Oh, ho. Lass Sie gar nicht an dich ran, glaube an dich und denke dran, was du alles bist und kannst und dann: Zeige wer du bist, zeige du bist stark, zeige, dass du weißt, woher du kommst. Öffne ihren Blick, damit alle sehen, wer du wirklich bist und sie dann verstehen: Sei wie du biiiiiiiiiiiiiiist.

Die dutzenden Spiegel fangen an zu flackern. Die Charaktere fühlen sich schon besser.

Mandy (UglyDolls): (singt) Sei wie du biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiist. Sei wie du biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiist. Sei wie du biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiist. Ja.

Moxy: (singt) Doch es gibt immer jemand, der meint du wärst nichts wert.

Mandy (UglyDolls): (singt) Ganz egal. Du kennst dich selbst. (zusammen) Oh, ho.

Moxy: (singt) Doch es gibt immer jemand, der sich für besser hält und er hofft, dass du versagst. (zusammen) Oh, ho.

Mandy (UglyDolls): (singt) Lass es nicht an dich ran.

Moxy: (singt) Denke gar nicht drüber nach.

Moxy & Mandy (UglyDolls): (singen) Zeige ihnen, was du kannst und dann: Zeige wer du bist, dass du stark sein kannst und dass du das schon so lange weißt. (Mandy): Wag den ersten Schritt (Mandy & Moxy) und sie werden sehen, wie du wirklich bist: so wunderschön. Sei wie du biiiiiiist! Sei wie du biiiiiiiiist.

Mandy (UglyDolls): (singt) Ja.

Die Charaktere sind zufrieden und fühlen sich schon noch besser.

Moxy: (singt) Nun vertrau dir selbst.

Mandy (UglyDolls): (singt) Oh. Hey, yeah.

Moxy: (singt) Denk dran was du kannst. Zeige, wer du bist.

Mandy (UglyDolls): (singt) Zeige, du bist stark.

Moxy & Mandy (UglyDolls): (singen) Denn du hast so vieles schon erfahren. Öffne jede Tür. Geh jetzt deinen Weg. Leb dein Leben, so wie du willst und vergiss nie: Sei wie du biiiiist!

Die Charaktere sehen Bilder von deren Freunde und Eltern. Sie sind erstaunt.

Moxy & Mandy (UglyDolls): (singen) Sei wie du biiiiiiiiist!

Die dutzenden Spiegel flackern wieder.

Moxy & Mandy (UglyDolls): (singen) Sei wie du biiiiiiiiiiist. Sei wie du biiiiiiiiiiiiiiist. Sei wie du biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiist. (ein bisschen schreien) SEI WIE DU BIST!

Der Song hört auf zu spielen. Die Charaktere sind erstaunt, überrascht und glücklich.

Spongebob: Woah. Ein geiles Lied. Gruppenumarmung.

Alle, außer Thaddäus machen eine Gruppenumarmung und Mr. Krabs zieht Thaddäus rein in die Gruppenumarmung.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Na gut.

Thaddäus umarmt in die Gruppenumarmung mit. Sie lösen sich aus und sehen glücklich in den Himmel, aber Sie hören eine Stimme.

Stimme: Dobar vam dan svima. Hehe. (Guten Tag euch allen. Hehe.)

Die Charaktere schocken sich und starren auf Patrick an.

Patrick: Was schaut ihr mich an? Ich habe nichts gesprochen.

Stimme: Hinten bin ich!

Die Charaktere drehen sich nach hinten und sind keuchten vor Schock und sehen, wer diese Stimme war. Es ist Roberts Vater Dobro, mit seinem Hemd und seine schöne Hose.

Dobro: (böse) Hehe. Wir treffen uns wieder Nicktoons, (zu den anderen Charakteren) aber euch Typen treffe ich euch zum ersten Mal. Dieses Mal, ohne meinen Sohn und ihr werdet hart bezahlt von uns.

Die Charaktere schlucken vor Angst und starren vor Angst Dobro an.

Fortsetzung folgt…

**Nächste Kapitel wird es glaube ich auch dramatisch sein.**


	14. Zerstörung, Kämpfe und Rettung

Die Charaktere starren Dobro vor Angst an. Dobro ist ein bisschen böse.

Dexter: (verwirrt) Erstens einmal, wer bist du und zweitens, was willst du von uns?

Daisy (Mickey Mouse): Und was meinst du mit „Sohn"?

Dobro ist verwirrt.

Dobro: (verwirrt) Ihr wisst nicht, wer ich bin?

Spongebob: Du siehst die anderen zum ersten Mal.

Dobro: Ich weiß, dass ich euch Nicktoons kenne, aber diese Typen kennen mich nicht? (böse) Tja. Ich gebe euch einen Tipp. Ihr habt meinen Sohn verschüttet.

Die anderen Charaktere sind geschockt.

Hop Pop (Amphibia): Heißt das?

Dagobert (DuckTales): Du bist der Vater von diesen Robert da?

Dobro: Korrekt. Ich bin Dobro. Der Vater von Robert.

Die anderen Charaktere sind geschockt.

Polly (Amphibia): Oh mein Gott.

Ed (Ed, Edd'n, Eddy): Tja, aber du bist auch der einzige. Alter Mann.

Dobro: (böse) Ich bin 47.

Robyn: (zu Ed) Dachtest du, dass er alt ist?

Ed (Ed, Edd'n, Eddy): Ich dachte, er ist 55 bis 60 Jahre alt.

Dobro: Ich bin… Oh, vergiss es. Wie ich gesagt habe, dass ihr hart bezahlt werdet von mir.

Dobro pfeift. Die Charaktere sehen am Boden ein Schatten. Sie sehen nach oben und sehen 2 Soldaten und der Arbeitskollege von der WL Security mit einem Sack und die drei fallen zu den Charakteren. Die Charaktere keuchen vor Schock.

Charaktere: (schreien) NEIN!

Der Sack fängt die Charaktere und es entsteht ein schwarzes Bild. Minuten später ziehen Dobro, seine Frau Valentina, Adrian, die 2 Soldaten und der Arbeitskollege von WL Security den Sack, wo die Charaktere sind und gehen zu einer geheimen Raum.

Soldat #1: Wir werden so gut im Kidnappen sein, oder?

WL Securitys Arbeitskollege: Hm. Ich denke schon.

Spongebob: (böse, im Sack drinnen) Ich befehle euch, dass ihr uns gehen lässt.

Dobro: (böse) Und ich befehle euch, dass ihr schweigt.

Timmy: (böse, im Sack drinnen) Wir befehlen dir, dass du schweigst und uns gehen lässt.

Dobro sieht eine Stromschiene. Er gibt den Sack in die 750 V Stromschiene und die Charaktere werden schwer Elektrifiziert. Ein paar Minuten später erleiden die Charaktere unter schweren Elektroschock. Dobro, seine Frau Valentina, Adrian, die 2 Soldaten und der Arbeitskollege von WL Security ziehen den Sack weiter.

Dobro: (böse) Noch mehr?

Charaktere: (in Schock, im Sack drinnen) Nein!

Dobro: Gut so.

Adrian sieht, dass Michael nicht hier ist.

Adrian: Hey. Wo ist Michael?

Michael ist draußen und er hat einen Bagger. Er gräbt weiter unten und sieht zwei Personen. Es ist Robert und der WL Security. Er befreit die schwer verletze und bewusstlose Robert und der WL Security. Bei denen kommt Blut raus. Robert wacht auf und sieht Michael.

Robert: Oh. Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert?

Dann der WL Security wacht auf und sieht in die Sonne.

WL Security: (träumt) Was ist passiert? Bin ich im Himmel? Kommt wer zu mir?

Robert schlägt den WL Security.

Robert: Nein. Bist du nicht. Heast.

WL Security: Aw. Ich dachte, dass wir tot sind.

Robert: Aber wir sind nicht. (zu Michael) Wo sind die anderen?

Michael zeigt die beiden eine Treppe.

Robert: Und da sind die runtergegangen?

Michael: Ja.

Robert: Ok. (zu den WL Security) Komm mit.

Robert, Michael und der WL Security gehen die Treppen hinunter und rasen zu einem geheimen Raum. Inzwischen bei Dobro. Die haben den geheimen Raum erreicht und Dobro gibt die Charaktere in einem sicheren Käfig rein und er verdeckt den Käfig. Sogar die Gäste sind in den geheimen Raum. Dobro nimmt den Mikrofon.

Dobro: Sorry, aber ich brauche es.

Dobro schaltet den Mikrofon an und das Mikrofon quietscht.

Dobro: Autsch. (spricht im Mikrofon) Ladies und Gentleman. Ich begrüße euch hiermit, dass wir in einem geheimen Raum sind. Ich werde euch, was zeigen.

Gast #1: Mein Auto?

Dobro: Nein.

Kind #1: Meine Zeichnung?

Dobro: Auch nicht.

Gast #2: Meine Einkaufszettel?

Dobro fühlt sich genervt.

Dobro: (genervt) Keines von denen! Sondern, was Anderes.

Jetzt kommt Michael mit schwer verletzten Robert und den schwer verletzten WL Security. Die Gäste keuchen vor Schock.

Dobro: (spricht im Mikrofon) Warum keucht ihr? (sieht den schwer verletzten Robert und WL Security, geschockt) Meine Güte. Was ist mit euch passiert?

Robert: Tja. Papa. Wir wurden von einem Mauer verschüttet und schwer verletzt und wir sind auch voller Mauerstaub.

Robert sieht die Gäste, dass Sie geschockt sind.

Robert: Ich bin nicht tot. Ok? (zu Dobro) Kannst du mir das Mikrofon geben?

Dobro gibt das Mikrofon den Robert.

Robert: Danke. (spricht im Mikrofon) So Leute. Ich werde jetzt, was zeigen: Nämlich die Cartoons, CGI und Stop Motion Charaktere.

Die Gäste machen ein großen „Booh". Robert ist genervt.

Gast #3: Sowas gibt es nicht.

Robert: (böse) Ach wirklich? Dann zeige ich euch das. Papa. Gib die Bedeckung runter.

Dobro, Michael, 2 Soldaten, der WL Security und der Arbeitskollege von WL Security gibt den Sack raus. Die Gäste sind völlig erstaunt und sehen die Charaktere an. Die Charaktere sehen, dass Sie in einem geheimen Raum sind.

Gast #4: Unglaublich!

Kind #2: (aufgeregt) Es gibt Sie in echt. Oh mein Gott.

Gast #5: Das sind Sie? Es gibt Sie wirklich.

Die Charaktere sehen, dass die Gäste auch Fotos und Videos machen. Ein Reporter kommt zu Robert.

Reporter: (im Fernsehen) Wir sind in einem geheimen Raum und ich treffe den Robert Grgic, obwohl er schwer verletzt ist. Erstens, was ist mit ihnen passiert und zweitens: Wie haben Sie es geschafft, diese Charaktere zu fangen?

Robert: (im Fernsehen) Pfft. Ich wurde von einer Mauer völlig geschüttet und bin auch voller Mauerstaub und verletzt. Zu ihrer zweiten Frage: Ich habe diese Charaktere bis nach Wien gelockt, habe Sie in einem Käfig gefangen und deren Welt zerstört.

Die Gäste, sowie der Arbeitskollege von der WL Security, Dobro, Valentina, Michael und Adrian sind überrascht und erstaunt.

Robert: Nicht nur das: Ich habe Sie auch beleidigt, gegen Sie gekämpft und ja. Sie sind wieder gefangen, in einem Käfig, dass Sie niemals raus schaffen werden.

Reporter: Interessant. Mit welchen Wörtern hast du Sie beleidigt?

Robert: Sage ich nicht. Das ist ein Geheimnis.

Anne (Amphibia) wollte reden, aber der WL Security faustet sie stark und sie fällt zu Boden.

Reporter: Letzte Frage: Was wirst du mit diesen Charakteren tun?

Robert schaut auf die Charaktere böse an. Die Charaktere sehen ihn in Schock an.

Robert: (böse) Hehe. Hier kommt die letzte Antwort: Ich werde Sie jetzt VERNICHTEN!

Die Gäste rufen andauernd Roberts Namen. Er sieht die Gäste an.

Robert: (zu den Gästen) Was wollt ihr alle von mir?

Gast #6: Naja. Meine Kinder möchten noch ein Foto mit den Charakteren machen. Geht das?

Robert seufzt.

Robert: Von mir aus, könnt ihr, aber ich befehle euch schnell zu machen.

Gast #6: Machen wir.

Die Gäste machen ein Foto mit den Charakteren. Nach nur viele Minuten haben schon alle Gäste, ein Foto gemacht. Der Reporter macht schnell ein Foto. Robert geht zu 2 Soldaten.

Robert: Ihr zwei geht jetzt zu dieser Maschine.

Soldat #1: Ok.

Die 2 Soldaten gehen zur Maschine. Sie schalten die Maschine an.

Robert: (spricht im Mikrofon) Tja. (böse, zu den Charakteren) Jetzt sage ich zu diesen Charakteren „Auf Wiedersehen".

Die Charaktere schlucken vor Angst und sehen, dass dieser Maschine ein Laserstrahl bildet. Sprig (Amphibia) sieht den Fernbedienung am Tisch. Er nimmt einen kleinen Stein und er nimmt auch eine Schleuder. Der Laserstrahl schießt jetzt zu den Charakteren und es entsteht eine Zeitlupe. Der Schleuder schleudert den Stein in Richtung Fernbedienung. Die Charaktere sind besorgt und machen deren Augen zu. Robert sieht, dass der Stein in Richtung Fernbedienung fliegt. Er ist in Schock und er läuft zu der Fernbedienung. Er wollte den Stein verteidigen, aber ohne Erfolg. Er schreit das Wort: „NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIN!". Der Stein trifft den Knopf der Fernbedienung und das Tor des Käfigs geht auf. Der Zeitlupe endet. Die Charaktere sehen den Laserstrahl, dass es näherkommt und Sie gehen schnell raus. Der Laserstrahl trifft den Käfig. Robert, seine Familie, die 2 Soldaten, der WL Security und der Arbeitskollege von WL Security jubeln vor Freude. Die Gäste sind erstaunt.

Dobro: Wir haben es geschafft.

WL Securitys Arbeitskollege: Das war's für Sie. Diese Charaktere gibt es nicht mehr.

Robert: Haha. Ja.

Irgendeiner sagt „Ähem.". Robert dreht um und er sieht, dass die Charaktere noch leben. Er ist in Schock.

Spongebob: (böse) Hast du uns vermisst?

Robert: (schockiert) Was?

Michael: (schockiert) Das darf doch nicht wahr sein, oder?

Soldat #2: Ich dachte, wir haben Sie getroffen.

Spongebob faustet Robert so hart und er fällt zu Boden. Seine Familie ist geschockt.

Valentina, Adrian: Wir sind raus.

Reporter: Ich auch. (im Fernsehen) Das war's von hier. Und nun zum Studio.

Valentina, Adrian und der Reporter, sowie sein Kameramann flüchten schnell weg. Robert steht auf und er starrt Spongebob böse an.

Robert: Oh, jetzt bist du fällig.

Robert und Spongebob fausten sich gegenseitig. Stan (South Park) schlägt Dobro und Dobro nimmt ihn und er wirft ihn zu den anderen Charakteren. Peter (Family Guy) nimmt Dobro, Michael, den WL Security, der Arbeitskollege von WL Security und die 2 Soldaten und er wirft Sie zu dem Tisch. Die wirken aggressiv.

Dobro: (zu den Gästen) Verschwindet, bevor euch auch, was passiert.

Die Gäste rennen panisch weg. Dobro, Michael, den WL Security, der Arbeitskollege von WL Security und die 2 Soldaten fangen an die anderen Charaktere zu schlagen. Robert nimmt ein Teller und er schlägt mit dem Teller zu Spongebob. Spongebob fällt zu Boden. Er steht auf und er nimmt Robert und er wirft ihn zu der Maschine. Robert trifft die Maschine so hart, dass der Maschine beinahe zum explodieren ist.

Ansage: Zerstörung der Maschine in 5.

Moxy: Oh. Oh. Der Maschine fängt an zu explodieren.

Ansage: 4.

Michael: Oh. Oh. Das heißt: Flucht!

Dobro, Michael, die 2 Soldaten und der Arbeitskollege von der WL Security flüchten schnell rauf. Robert geht weg von der Maschine.

Ansage: 3. 2. 1. 0.

Die Maschine explodiert. Robert und der WL Security sind geschockt und die werden raus geschleudert. Spongebob und die Charaktere flüchten schnellweg von den geheimen Raum. Der Feuerball kommt näher und näher zu den Charakteren und die Charaktere rennen schneller und schneller. Es ist späte Nacht. Die Charaktere schaffen es raus zu gehen. Robert und der WL Security wurden geschleudert und Sie landen in den Mauer. Die beiden stehen auf.

Robert: Oh. Jetzt seid ihr fällig.

Das neue Mauer fällt zu den beiden. Die beiden sind geschockt.

Robert: Nicht schon wieder.

Das neue Mauer trifft die beiden und die beiden sind wieder komplett verschüttet. Die Charaktere hören ein Geräusch, das sagt: „AU!" Die Charaktere jubeln.

Spongebob: (jubelt) Wir haben es geschafft.

Polly (Amphibia): (jubelt) Wir haben ihn besiegt. Als Teamwork.

Die Charaktere hören wieder ein Geräusch am Himmel und sehen deren zerstörte Zuhause an.

Peaches (Ice Age): (traurig) Unser Zuhause ist zerstört. Was sollen wir jetzt tun?

Die Charaktere haben keine Ahnung, was Sie machen sollen.

Fortsetzung folgt…

**Das nächste Kapitel werden die Charaktere, was Spezielles bekommen. **

**Ihr wisst, über den „1 bis 2 bis 3 Kapiteln pro Monat"? Da ich Zeit habe, werden ein bisschen mehr Kapiteln pro Monat kommen. Und die Geschichte ist nicht weit am Ende.**


	15. Ein neues Zuhause

_AM SPÄTEN ABEND _

Die Charaktere gehen durch eine Landschaft, wo da Wiesen, Getreidepflanzen und Blumen sind. Die Charaktere werden müde.

Fee: (müde) Spongebob. Wie lange gehen wir noch?

Heffer: (müde) Wir gehen schon seit Stunden.

Filbert: Wahrscheinlich gehen wir auch die ganze Nacht.

Sprig (Amphibia): Mir gefällt es eigentlich hier. Da gibt es so viel Landschaft.

Hop Pop (Amphibia): Vorsicht Junge. Es kann sein, dass hier auch wilde Tiere gibt.

Tick (DuckTales): Ich glaube nicht Hopadiah.

Die Charaktere sehen zwei Wölfe. Sie bekommen Panik.

Tick (DuckTales): (bekommt Panik) Ok. Ich nehme es zurück. Es gibt wirklich wilde Tiere.

Otto (Rocket Power): (bekommt Panik) Ich will nicht sterben.

Die Charaktere gehen ein bisschen zurück, aber die Wölfe gehen schneller und die Charaktere bekommen noch mehr Panik.

Regina (Rocket Power): (verängstigt) Braves Wölfchen. Sei brav.

Twister (Rocket Power): (verängstigt) Friss uns nicht!

Rocko: (verängstigt) Wir sind noch zu Jung zum sterben.

Die Wölfe grunzen vor Aggression. Die Charaktere sind in Panik. Sie umarmen sich gegenseitig und machen deren Augen zu. Die Wölfe gehen näher und näher. Ein Wolf wollte Spongebob beißen, aber am Boden öffnet sich ein Portal und die Charaktere fallen unten weg und das Portal schließt sich. Die Wölfe sind extrem verwirrt. Die Charaktere fallen weiter und Sie landen auf ein anderes Universum. Sie sehen, dass der Himmel blau scheint und irgendwie Cartoonisch ist.

Krumm: Wo sind wir?

Cat (CatDog): Ich habe ein komisches Gefühl.

Dog (CatDog): Geht mir genauso.

Spongebob geht bergauf und sieht was.

Spongebob: Hey Leute, schaut was ich gefunden habe.

Die Charaktere gehen zu Spongebob und sehen eine verlassene Stadt.

Einhorn-Kitty (Unicorn-Kitty): Uhhhh? Das ist glaube ich eine verlassene Stadt.

Donald (Mickey Mouse, DuckTales): Stimmt, aber was wenn, dass unser neues Zuhause wäre?

Die Charaktere stimmen Donalds Idee zu. Sie gehen zu dieser verlassenen Stadt rein und sehen den Stadt um. Mehrere Minuten später haben die Charaktere die Werkzeuge und bauen Häuser und bauen auch die Stadt um.

Doug: Hey Goofy. Kannst du mir den Schraubenzieher geben?

Goofy (Mickey Mouse) Natürlich Doug.

Goofy gibt Doug einen Schraubenzieher und Doug schraubt eine Schraube ein. Anne (Amphibia) trennt mit einem Winkelschleifer ein Rohr ab. Tabaluga hämmert die Nägeln auf einem Holzstück. Patrick wollte einen Nagel hämmern, aber er zerstört das Holzstück. Während Danny und Norbert den Beton auf den Boden spachteln geben Daggett und Ginger die Pflastersteine auf den Beton und der Beton trocknet sich und die Pflastersteine kleben fest. Gumball, Anais und Darwin betonieren eine Straße. Nach nur viele Stunden sind die Charaktere fertig mit den umbauen der Stadt. Spongebob ist auf einer Bühne.

Spongebob: Ich danke euch hiermit, für die großen Arbeiten an unserer Stadt und an unser neues Zuhause. (nimmt die Schere) Ich erkläre hiermit, dass die Stadt „Charactercity" offiziell für eröffnet.

Spongebob schneidet den Band ab und die Charaktere jubeln vor Freude. Sie gehen jetzt in die Stadt hinein und gehen auch in deren Zuhause rein. Nach nur mehreren Minuten feiern die Charaktere in der Krossen Krabbe die Eröffnungsfeier. Spongebob bratet die Krabbenburger und gibt die an die hungrigen Charaktere. Nach nur Stunden ist das Eröffnungsfeier beinahe am Ende. Spongebob ist draußen und sieht im Himmel. Die Charaktere gehen draußen zu Spongebob.

Ickis: Alles ok Spongebob?

Spongebob: Huh? Oh ja. Ja. Ich bin ok, nur ich schaue auf dem Himmel und denke an unsere Freunde. Auch an meine Eltern und an meine Schnecke Gary.

Oblina: (seufzt) Ja, ich vermisse auch meine Familie und sogar auch meine Freunde.

Angelica: Wenigstens sind wir hier sicher und der Robert wird uns niemals finden.

Die Charaktere nicken deren Köpfe.

Spongebob: Wisst ihr. Ich weiß es nicht, ob ich das sagen kann, aber ich mag euch alle, als wären wir eine Familie.

Charaktere: Awwwwwwwwwwww.

Spongebob: Ja. Wir werden unser altes Zuhause vermissen und auch unsere Freunde.

Die Charaktere und Spongebob sehen auf den Himmel und denken, an deren altes Zuhause und auch an deren Freunde. Im Himmel kann man sehen ein Geisterplanet und es handelt sich um deren altes Zuhause, den Sie vermissen werden.

ENDE

**Es sind noch 2 Kapiteln übrig und dann ist diese Geschichte VOLLSTÄNDIG beendet.**

**Und ich entschuldige mich, dass ich dieses Kapitel zu kurz geschrieben. **


	16. Ending Credits

**Die Geschichte ist beinahe vollständig beendet. Jetzt kommt man zu den Ending Credits.**

Die Musik spielt: Thought of you von Justin Bieber.

Im ersten Foto sieht man, dass Anne (Amphibia) ein Selfie mit Lola, Lana, Lily, Mandy (UglyDolls), Angelica, Regina (Rocket Power), Krumm und Sprig (Amphibia) macht. Neben dem Foto steht da: Story created by ROBERTGTAC.

Im nächsten Foto sieht man, dass Spongebob die Tafel aufhängt, wo dasteht: „Willkommen in Charactercity." Neben dem Foto steht da: OCs by ROBERTGTAC.

Im nächsten drei Fotos sieht man, dass Patrick einen Obststand ruiniert, beim nächsten Foto sieht man, dass Mr. Krabs sein Geld zählt und beim nächsten Foto sieht man, dass Lincoln mit Anne (Amphibia), Lana und Dee-Dee ein Videospiel spielen. Unter die Fotos steht da: Written by ROBERTGTAC.

Im nächsten Foto sieht man, dass Roberts Vater Dobro mit seine Frau Valentina, seine Söhne Michael und Adrian, sowie mit 2 Soldaten und der Arbeitskollege von WL Security friedlich tanzen. Neben dem Foto steht da: Languages (and also Translated) by ROBERTGTAC.

Im letzten großen Gruppenfoto sieht man, wo die Charaktere schön, glücklich und friedlich jubeln, dass Sie ein neues Zuhause gefunden haben. Unter dem Foto steht da: Story Idea by ROBERTGTAC.

**CAST**

Spongebob Schwammkopf = Tom Kenny (Deutsch: Santiago Ziesmer)

Patrick Star = Bill Fagerbakke (Deutsch: Fritz Rott)

Thaddäus Tentakel = Rodger Bumpass (Deutsch: Joachim Kaps)

Mr. Eugene Krabs = Clancy Brown (Deutsch: Jürgen Kluckert)

Sandy Cheeks = Carolyn Lawrence (Deutsch: Cathlen Gawlich)

Doug Funnie = Billy West (Deutsch: Christian Stark)

Tommy Pickles = Elizabeth Daily (Deutsch: Angela Quast)

Dil Pickles = Tara Strong (Deutsch: Tanja Schumann)

Angelica Pickles = Cheryl Chase (Deutsch: Monika Barth)

Chuckie Finster = Nancy Cartwright (Deutsch: Eva Michaelis)

Kimi Finster = Dionne Quan (Deutsch: Verena Herkewitz)

Phil DeVille = Kath Souice (Deutsch: Reinhilt Schneider)

Lil DeVille = Kath Souice (Deutsch: Micaëla Kreißler)

Susie Carmichael = Cree Summer (Deutsch: Daniela Reidies)

Ren Hoëk = Billy West (Deutsch: Santiago Ziesmer)

Stimpy Cat = Billy West (Deutsch: Oliver Feld)

Rocko = Carlos Alazraqui (Deutsch: Sascha Draeger)

Heffer = Tom Kenny (Deutsch: Walter Wigand)

Filburt = Mr. Lawrence (Deutsch: Oliver Reinhard)

Oblina = Christine Cavanaugh (Deutsch: Andreschka Großmann)

Ickis = Charlie Adler (Deutsch: Bodo Wolf)

Krumm = David Eccles (Deutsch: Gerald Paradies)

Arnold = Spencer Klein (Deutsch: Daniel Schöpe)

Helga Pataki = Francesca Smith (Deutsch: Farina Brock)

Gerald Johanssen = Jamil Walker Smith (Deutsch: Tobias Wichmeier)

Norbert = Nick Bakay (Deutsch: Frank Schaff)

Daggett = Richard Steven Horvitz (Deutsch: Kim Hasper)

Eliza = Lacey Chabert (Deutsch: Angela Quast)

Debbie = Danielle Harris (Deutsch: Anne Moll)

Cat = Jim Cummings (Deutsch: Benedikt Weber)

Dog = Tom Kenny (Deutsch: Johannes Raspe)

Otto Rocket = Joseph Ashton (Deutsch: Jesse Grimm)

Regina Rocket = Shayna Fox (Deutsch: Kaya Marie Möller)

Twister Rodriguez = Ulysses Cuadra (Deutsch: Ivo Möller)

Ginger Foutley = Melissa Disney (Deutsch: Joey Cordevin)

Zim = Richard Steven Horvitz (Deutsch: Björn Schalla)

Gir = Rosearik Rikki Simons (Deutsch: Sabine Manke)

Dib = Andy Berman (Deutsch: Tobias Müller)

Gaz = Melissa Charles (Deutsch: Yvonne Greitzke)

Timmy Turner = Tara Strong (Deutsch: Christian Zeiger)

Cosmo = Daran Norris (Deutsch: Norman Matt)

Wanda = Susanne Blakeslee (Deutsch: Ilya Welter)

Poof= Tara Strong (Deutsch: Katja Liebing)

Jimmy Neutron = Debi Derryberry (Deutsch: Ilona Brokowski)

Max „Sheen" Estevez = Jeffrey Garcia (Deutsch: Wanja Gerick)

Carl Keucher = Rob Paulsen (Deutsch: Gerrit Schmidt-Foß)

Rudy Tabootie = Elizabeth Daily (Deutsch: Patrick Baehr)

Snap = Candi Milo (Deutsch: Sabine Manke)

XJ9/Jenny = Janice Kawaye (Deutsch: Tanya Kahana)

Brad = Chad Doreck (Deutsch: David Turba)

Tuck = Audrey Wasilewski (Deutsch: Tobias Müller)

Sheldon = Quinton Flynn (Deutsch: Hannes Maurer)

Danny Phantom = David Kaufman (Deutsch: Daniel Schlauch)

Tucker Foley = Rickey D'Shon Collins (Deutsch: Stefan Günther)

Sam Manson = Grey Griffin (Deutsch: Angela Wiederhut)

Mr. Blik = Wayne Knight (Deutsch: Jörg Hengstler)

Gordon = Rob Paulsen (Deutsch: Lutz Schnell)

Waffle = Kevin McDonald (Deutsch: Bernhard Völger)

Manny Rivera (El Tigre) = Alanna Ubach (Deutsch: Tanja Dohse)

Frida Suarez = Grey DeLisle (Deutsch: Mia Diekow)

Dudley Puppy = Jerry Trainor (Deutsch: Tim Knauer)

Kitty Katswell = Grey Griffin (Deutsch: Mia Diekow)

Leonardo = Jason Biggs (Deutsch: Tim Knauer)

Donatello = Rob Paulsen (Deutsch: Julius Jellinek)

Raphael = Sean Astin (Deutsch: Nico Sablik)

Michelangelo = Greg Cipes (Deutsch: Tim Kreuer)

Sanjay = Maulik Pancholy (Deutsch: Dirk Petrick)

Craig = Chris Hardwick (Deutsch: Karlo Hackenberger)

SwaySway = Robbie Daymond (Deutsch: Julien Haggège)

Buhdeuce = Eric Bauza (Deutsch: Tim Kreuer)

Harvey Beaks = Max Charles (Deutsch: Gerome Quantmeyer)

Fee = Angelina Wahler (Deutsch: Marie Hinze)

Foo = Jackson Brundage (Deutsch: Lukas Till Berglund)

Lincoln Loud = Tex Hammond (Deutsch: Daniel Kirchberger)

Lori Loud = Catherine Taber (Deutsch: Katharina von Keller)

Leni Loud = Liliana Mumy (Deutsch: Daniela Reidies)

Luna Loud = Nika Futterman (Deutsch: Angela Quast)

Luan Loud = Cristina Pucelli (Deutsch: Julia Fölster)

Lynn Loud Jr. = Jessica DiCicco (Deutsch: Daniela Reidies)

Lucy Loud = Jessica DiCicco (Deutsch: Merete Brettschneider)

Lola Loud = Grey Griffin (Deutsch: Chloë Lee Constantin)

Lana Loud = Grey Griffin (Deutsch: Chloë Lee Constantin)

Lisa Loud = Lara Jill Miller (Deutsch: Merete Brettschneider)

Lily Loud = Grey Griffin (Deutsch: Arlette Stanschus)

Bunsen = Jeremy Rowley (Deutsch: Gerald Schaale)

Mikey = Ben Giroux (Deutsch: Carsten Otto)

Gumball Watterson = Nicolas Cantu (Deutsch: Marcel Mann)

Darwin Watterson = Terrell Ransom Jr. (Deutsch: Christian Zeiger)

Anais Watterson = Kyla Rae Kowalewski (Deutsch: Sarah Kunze)

Steven Universe = Zach Callison (Deutsch: Sebastian Fitzner)

Finn = Jeremy Shada (Deutsch: Carsten Otto)

Jake = John DiMaggio (Deutsch: Matti Klemm)

Robin = Scott Menville (Deutsch: Julien Haggège)

Starfire = Hynden Walch (Deutsch: Susanne Geier)

Cyborg = Khary Payton (Deutsch: Christoph Banken)

Beast Boy = Greg Cipes (Deutsch: Rainer Fritzsche)

Raven = Tara Strong (Deutsch: Katja Primel)

Mordecai = J. G. Quintel (Deutsch: Karlo Hackenberger)

Rigby = William Salyers (Deutsch: Rainer Fritzsche)

Bubbles = Tara Strong (Deutsch: Cathlen Gawlich)

Blossom = Cathy Cavadini (Deutsch: Ghadah Al-Akel)

Buttercup = Elizabeth Daily (Deutsch: Ilona Brokowski)

Eisbär = Demetri Martin (Deutsch: Leonard Hohm)

Grizzly = Eric Edelstein (Deutsch: Sebastian Winkler)

Panda = Bobby Moynihan (Deutsch: Tim Schwarzmaier)

Rick = Justin Roiland (Deutsch: Kai Taschner)

Morty = Justin Roiland (Deutsch: Tim Schwarzmaier)

Courage = Marty Grabstein (Deutsch: Dirk Meyer)

Ed = Matt Hill (Deutsch: Bernhard Völger)

Edd = Sam Vincent (Deutsch: David Turba)

Eddy = Tony Sampson (Deutsch: Rainer Fritzsche)

Nigel = Ben Diskin (Deutsch: Norman Matt)

Kuki = Lauren Tom (Deutsch: Tanja Schmitz)

Wallabee = Dee Bradley Baker (Deutsch: Hannes Maurer)

Abigail (Numbuh Five) = Cree Summer (Deutsch: Solveig Duda)

Dexter = Christine Cavanaugh (Deutsch: Michael Pan)

Dee-Dee = Kathryn Cressida (Deutsch: Bea Tober)

Mac = Sean Marquette (Deutsch: Sebastian Fitzner)

Bloo = Keith Ferguson (Deutsch: Dirk Petrick)

Frankie = Grey Griffin (Deutsch: Nicole Hannak)

Johnny Bravo = Jeff Bennett (Deutsch: Oliver Feld)

Grim = Greg Eagles (Deutsch: Gudo Hoegel)

Mandy = Grey Griffin (Deutsch: Sandra Schwittau)

Billy = Richard Steven Horvitz (Deutsch: Stefan Günther)

Clarence Wendle = Spencer Rothbell (Deutsch: Benedikt Gutjan)

Uncle Grandpa = Peter Browngardt (Deutsch: Marco Kröger)

Samurai Jack = Phil LaMarr (Deutsch: Tobias Kluckert)

Einhorn-Kitty = Tara Strong (Deutsch: Olivia Blüschken)

Einhorn-Hündchen = Grey Griffin (Deutsch: Giovanna Winterfeldt)

Dr. Füchsin = Kate Micucci (Deutsch: Josephine Schmidt)

Falkodil = Roger Craig Smith (Deutsch: Matti Klemm)

Richard = Roger Craig Smith (Deutsch: Stefan Gossler)

Johnny Test = James Arnold Taylor (Deutsch: Julius Jellinek)

Dukey = Louis Chirillo (Deutsch: Detlef Bierstedt)

Craig Williams = Philip Solomon (Deutsch: Philip Süß)

Kelsey Bern = Cherami Leigh (Deutsch: ?)

John P. Mercer = H. Michael Croner (Deutsch: ?)

K.O. = Courtenay Taylor (Deutsch: Patrick Baehr)

Enid = Ashly Burch (Deutsch: Anja Stadlober)

Radicles = Ian Jones-Quartey (Deutsch: Peter Lontzek)

Lazlo = Carlos Alazraqui (Deutsch: Bernhard Völger)

Courtney = Emilie-Claire Barlow (Deutsch: Kerstin Julia Dietrich)

Owen = Scott McCord (Deutsch: Claudia Schmidt)

Duncan = Drew Nelson (Deutsch: ?)

Izzy = Katie Crown (Deutsch: ?)

Ben Tennyson = Tara Strong (Deutsch: Felix Mayer)

Gwen Tennyson = Montse Hernandez (Deutsch: Leslie-Vanessa Lill)

Kim Possible = Christy Carlson Romano (Deutsch: Anna Carlson)

Ron Stoppable = Will Friedle (Deutsch: Marius Clarén)

Phineas Flynn = Vincent Martella (Deutsch: Patrick Schröder)

Ferb Fletcher = Thomas Brodie-Sangster (Deutsch: Stefan Günther)

Candance Flynn = Ashley Tisdale (Deutsch: Farina Brock)

Mabel Pines = Kristen Schaal (Deutsch: Luisa Wietzorek)

Dipper Pines = Jason Ritter

Milo Murphy = Weird Al Yankovic (Deutsch: Marius Clarén)

Melissa Chase = Sabrina Carpenter (Deutsch: Yvonne Greitzke)

Zack Underwood = Mekai Curtis (Deutsch: Wanja Gerick)

Kick Buttowski = Charlie Schlatter (Deutsch: Sebastian Schulz)

Lilo Pelekai = Daveigh Chase (Deutsch: Shir-Aviv Hommelsheim)

Stitch = Chris Sanders (Deutsch: Bob Van Der Houven)

Star Butterfly = Eden Sher (Deutsch: Anna Ewelina)

Marco Diaz = Adam McArthur (Deutsch: Felix Mayer)

Micky Maus = Bret Iwan (Deutsch: Mario von Jascheroff)

Minnie Maus = Russi Taylor (Deutsch: Diana Borgwardt)

Donald Duck = Tony Anselmo (Deutsch: Peter Krause)

Daisy Duck = Tress MacNeille (Deutsch: Sabine Arnhold)

Goofy = Bill Farmer (Deutsch: Walter Alich)

Dagobert Duck (Scrooge McDuck) = David Tennant (Deutsch: Thomas Nero Wolff)

Tick Duck (Hubert "Huey" Duck) = Danny Pudi (Deutsch: Patrick Keller)

Trick Duck (Dewford "Dewey" Duck) = Ben Schwartz (Deutsch: Christian Zeiger)

Track Duck (Llewellyn "Louie" Duck) = Bobby Moynihan (Deutsch: Hannes Maurer)

Chip = Tress MacNeille (Deutsch: Stefanie Schmidt)

Chap = Corey Burton (Deutsch: Wolfgang Ziffer)

Trixie = Tress MacNeille (Deutsch: Dorette Hugo)

Summi = Corey Burton (Deutsch: Eva-Maria Werth)

Samson = Jim Cummings (Deutsch: Elmar Gutmann)

Anne Boonchuy = Brenda Song (Deutsch: Shandra Schadt)

Sprig Plantar = Justin Felbinger (Deutsch: Manuel Scheuernstuhl)

Hopadiah „Hop Pop" Plantar = Bill Farmer (Deutsch: Christoph Jablonka)

Polly Plantar = Amanda Leighton (Deutsch: Farina Brock)

Bugs Bunny = Mel Blanc (Deutsch: Sven Plate)

Daffy Duck = Mel Blanc (Deutsch: Gerald Schaale)

Sylvester = Mel Blanc (Deutsch: Bernd Schramm)

Tweety = Eric Bauza (Deutsch: Angelika Pawlowski)

Tom = William Hanna (Deutsch: ?)

Jerry = William Hanna (Deutsch ?)

Spike = Rick Zieff (Deutsch: Tilo Schmitz)

Tyke = Frank Welker (Deutsch: ?)

Tuffy = Kath Souice (Deutsch: Julia Stoepel)

Quacker = Sam Kwasman (Deutsch: ?)

Sonnenscheinbärchi = Michael Sinterniklaas (Deutsch: Maximillian Artajo)

Brummbärchi = Doug Erholtz (Deutsch: Constantin von Jascheroff)

Uupsibärchi = Ashleigh Ball (Deutsch: Pete Stefanov)

Hurrabärchi = Patty Mattson (Deutsch: Marie-Isabel Walke)

Tabaluga = Dietmar Wunder

Happy = Sabine Manke

Digby = Santiago Ziesmer

Homer Simpson = Dan Castallaneta (Deutsch: Christoph Jablonka)

Marge Simpson = Julie Kavner (Deutsch: Anke Engelke)

Bart Simpson = Nancy Cartwright (Deutsch: Sandra Schwittau)

Lisa Simpson = Yeardley Smith (Deutsch: Sabine Bohlmann)

Maggie Simpson = Elizabeth Taylor (Deutsch: Sabine Bohlmann)

Stan Smith = Seth MacFarlane (Deutsch: Detlef Bierstedt)

Francine Smith = Wendy Schaal (Deutsch: Silvia Mißbach)

Steve Smith = Scott Grimes (Deutsch: Michael Wiesner)

Hayley Smith = Rachael MacFarlane (Deutsch: Anja Stadlober)

Roger = Seth MacFarlane (Deutsch: Michael Iwannek)

Peter Griffin = Seth MacFarlane (Deutsch: Jan Odle)

Lois Griffin = Alex Borstein (Deutsch: Katharina Lopinski)

Chris Griffin = Seth Green (Deutsch: Benedikt Gutjan)

Meg Griffin = Mila Kunis (Deutsch: Christine Stichler)

Stewie Griffin = Seth MacFarlane (Deutsch: Manuel Straube)

Brian Griffin = Seth MacFarlane (Deutsch: Joachim Höppner)

Eric Cartman = Trey Parker (Deutsch: Jörg Stuttmann)

Stan Marsh = Trey Parker (Deutsch: Benedikt Weber)

Kyle Broflovski = Matt Stone (Deutsch: Jan Makino)

Kenny McCormick = Matt Stone (Deutsch: Sabine Bohlmann)

Woody = Tom Hanks (Deutsch: Michael Herbig)

Jessie = Joan Cusack (Deutsch: Carin C. Tietze)

Buzz Lightyear = Tim Allen (Deutsch: Walter von Hauff)

Charlie Naseweis = Don Rickles (Deutsch: Hartmut Neugebauer)

Charlotte Naseweis = Estelle Harris (Deutsch: Inge Solbrig)

Rex = Wallace Shawn (Deutsch: Rick Kavanian)

Specki = John Ratzenberger (Deutsch: Michael Rüth)

Rapunzel = Mandy Moore (Deutsch: Alexandra Nedel)

Flynn (Eugene) = Zachary Levi (Deutsch: Moritz Bleibtreu)

Ralph = John C. Reilly (Deutsch: Christian Ulmen)

Vanellope von Schweetz = Sarah Silverman (Deutsch: Anna Fischer)

Elsa = Idina Menzel (Deutsch: Dina Kürten)

Anna = Kristen Bell (Deutsch: Yvonne Greitzke)

Olaf = Josh Gad (Deutsch: Hape Kerkeling)

Lightning McQueen = Owen Wilson (Deutsch: Daniel Brühl)

Hook = Larry the Cable Guy (Deutsch: Reinhard Brock)

Fillmore = George Carlin (Deutsch: Helmfried von Lüttichau)

Sarge = Paul Dooley (Deutsch: Ekkehardt Belle)

Flo = Jenifer Lewis (Deutsch: Sandra Schwittau)

Ramone = Cheech Marin (Deutsch: Gudo Hoegel)

Sally = Bonnie Hunt (Deutsch: Bettina Zimmermann)

Luigi = Tony Shalhoub (Deutsch: Rick Kavanian)

Guido = Guido Quaroni (Deutsch: Marcantonio Moschettini)

Lizzi = Katherine Helmond (Deutsch: Nadja Tiller)

Sherriff = Michael Wallis (Deutsch: Jochen Striebeck)

Doc Hudson = Paul Newman (Deutsch: Friedrich Schoenfelder)

Moxy = Kelly Clarkson (Deutsch: Lina Larissa Strahl)

Ugly Dog = Pitbull (Deutsch: Jan-David Rönfeldt)

Wage = Wanda Sykes (Deutsch: Tanja Geke)

Lucky Bat = Leehom Wang (Deutsch: Tilman Pörzgen)

Babo = Gabriel Iglesias (Deutsch: Tilo Schmitz)

Ox = Blake Shelton (Deutsch: Florian Halm)

Mandy = Janelle Monáe (Deutsch: Rubina Nath)

Kitty = Charlie XCX (Deutsch: Alice Bauer)

Tuesday = Bebe Rexha (Deutsch: ?)

Lydia = Lizzo (Deutsch: Julia Meynen)

Manfred = Ray Romano (Deutsch: Arne Eisholtz)

Ellie = Queen Latifah (Deutsch: Daniela Hoffmann)

Peaches = Keke Palmer (Deutsch: Annina Braunmiller)

Sid = John Leguizamo (Deutsch: Otto Walkees)

Diego = Denis Leary (Deutsch: Thomas Fritsch)

Blu = Jesse Eisenberg (Deutsch: David Kross)

Jewel = Anne Hathaway (Deutsch: Johanna Klum)

Tiago = Pierce Gagnon (Deutsch: Pablo Ribet-Buse)

Bia = Amandla Sternberg (Deutsch: Léa Mariage)

Carla = Rachel Crow (Deutsch: Luisa Wietzorek)

Alex = Ben Stiller (Deutsch: Jan Josef Liefers)

Marty = Chris Rock (Deutsch: Rick Kavanian)

Gloria = Jada Pinkett Smith (Deutsch: Claudia Urbschat-Mingues)

Melman = David Schwimmer (Deutsch: Bastian Pastewka)

Skipper = Tom McGrath (Deutsch: Michael Beck)

Rico = Conrad Vernon (Deutsch: Andreas Rieke)

Kowalski = Chris Miller (Deutsch: Thomas Dürr)

Private = Christopher Knights (Deutsch: Michael Schmidt)

Red = Jason Sudeikis (Deutsch: Christoph Maria Herbst)

Chuck = Josh Gad (Deutsch: Axel Stein)

Bombe = Danny McBride (Deutsch: Axel Prahl)

Leonard = Bill Hader (Deutsch: Ralf Schmitz)

Izet Fazlinovic = Mustafa Nadarevic

Faruk Fazlinovic = Senad Basic

Stjepan = Sasa Petrovic

Marija = Tatjana Sojic

Robert = Robert Grgic

Dobro = Dobro Grgic

Michael = Michael Grgic

Valentina = Valentina Grgic

Adrian = Adrian Grgic

WL Security = Alex Hirscher

WL Securitys Arbeitskollege = Thomas Mattrainer

Soldat #1 = Sven Kleutz

Soldat #2 = Norbert Holzer

ENDE

**Noch ein Kapitel, dann ist diese Geschichte VOLLSTÄNDIG beendet!**

**Wenn ihr Fehler findet, sagt es mir bitte Bescheid!**


	17. Epilog

Inzwischen in Wien. Es ist späte Nacht. Dobro, seine Familie, die 2 Soldaten und der Arbeitskollege von WL Security sind draußen und machen eine kleine Pause.

Soldat #1: Boah. Dieser Party ist echt cool.

Soldat #2: Es stimmt. Ich liebe Partys.

Valentina: Mhm. Apropro, wo ist mein Sohn Robert?

WL Securitys Arbeitskollege: Und wo ist mein Arbeitskollege?

Jetzt kommt ein Arm aus der verschütteten Mauer raus. Sie sehen ein Arm draußen und sehen, dass noch ein Arm rauskommt. Sie sind in Schock. Die Arme gehen runter und der verschüttete Mauer wurde extrem zerstört. Sie sehen zwei Personen, die jetzt Aufstehen und zu denen gehen. Sie bekommen Panik.

Dobro: (bekommt Panik) Bleib weg von uns.

Die 2 Personen gehen näher und es sind die schwer verletzte Robert und der WL Security.

Robert: (böse) Das waren wir, heast.

WL Security: Kein Grund zu Panik.

Michael: Oh. Das wart ihr nur.

Robert: Wie spät ist es?

Dobro: (schaut auf die Uhr) Es ist 1 Uhr morgens.

Adrian: Wir gehen sowieso noch nicht nach Hause.

Robert: Ok. Ich hoffe, dass die Gäste nicht geschockt werden von uns.

Dobro, seine Familie, die 2 Soldaten, der WL Security und der Arbeitskollege von der WL Security gehen in die Party rein. Robert schaut auf den Himmel.

Robert: (böse) Eines Tages werde ich euch finden Charaktere. Ich habe eure Freunde vernichtet, aber eines Tages werde ich euch finden und dann euch vernichten. Das schwöre ich euch, ihr Narren!

Robert geht in die Party hinein. Man kann die Leute keuchen hören.

Robert: (schreit) ICH BIN NICHT TOT! OK?

ENDE!

**Nach nur fast 4 Monaten bin ich ENDLICH fertig mit dieser Geschichte. Wie ich gesagt habe, bitte die Beleidigungen und ein paar Schimpfwörter, sowie das Wort „Illegal" bitte NICHT ernst nehmen. Ich bin kein Feind von Cartoon, CGI und Stop Motion, sondern mein OC (Robert)! Ich will keine Beschwerden von das haben.**

**Ich danke euch für das lesen, meiner Geschichte. Jetzt mache ich eine kleine Pause. Ich werde, über Ostern zuhause sein und es wird ein neuer Toons, CGI und Stop Motion Helden kommen. Wann es kommt, weiß ich es noch nicht. **


End file.
